


Papergirl

by Tangiers



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/M, Gen, Insanity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Pacifist Ayano (mostly), Pregnancy Scares, Rape, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Teashop Visits, This is really dark, Two Endings, Unhealthy Relationships, click away don't read this, poor Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangiers/pseuds/Tangiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blossom tree where Ayano had always planned to confess her love to Senpai suddenly isn't so nice anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayano: My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE.  
> It's literally what kicks off this entire story, so, yeah... viewer discretion advised.
> 
> Also, just a head's up: this story's gonna be kind of non-linear. Meaning the events are not gonna be in chronological order, so things may get a little confusing. I hope it doesn't. 
> 
> *However, I'm currently editing things, so they're actually becoming a little more linear. There may be a few chapters that are flashbacks or flashforwards, but I'll do my best to make it clear whether they are or not.

Ayano waits.

Her level of patience had heightened since placing the note with a heart stamp in the centre in Senpai’s locker; she was willing to wait a few more moments, content with plucking blades of grass off the hill.

She watched, as petals scattered around her, never landing on her.

Calmly, she twisted around, glancing over at the magical scene before her – students were preparing to leave school, the gates had finally been opened, and all of them seemed relieved that school was slowly drawing to a close.

Ayano tucked her legs under her, attempting to straighten her posture – surely, Senpai was going to come at any moment. She remembered how dryly he’d stared at the note, only to smile, pocket it and continue on his way.

He didn’t crumple it up or throw it in the bin – it was safely stowed in his pocket, meaning he surely had looked after it – yet the hill remained desolate, besides the blossom still falling from the tree. Not a single petal touched her.

Her heart was slowly breaking, as she consulted her phone for the time.

It was quarter past five. Senpai wouldn’t be late to such an important date, surely. Nothing was more important than their relationship – she had spent weeks murdering, gossiping about, and matchmaking each girl who had a crush on him.

And now, she simply had to win him over with her words.

Ayano unfolds the small piece of paper in her pocket, smiling with pure happiness at the sight of the speech she had rehearsed for the occasion – it was in that moment, a petal drifted down, and right onto her shoulder.

The petal’s touch was lighter than a kiss – she barely felt it, but focussed her attention on the lone petal, rather than the figure slowly moving towards the hill. After confirming she knew what to say, she gently placed the note back in her pocket.

It was good timing – she could hear footsteps, too light to be Senpai’s, yet getting louder as they approached – she found herself staring at shiny white boating shoes, as opposed to the owner, who waited with a patient looking smile.

She quickly felt her stomach drop, when she surveyed the person fully – discovering it was none other than Budo Masuta – leader of the Martial Arts club, and her former partner.

She withheld a grimace, scanning the perimeter for Senpai.

Quickly, she rose to her feet, wiping away imaginary grass from her uniform.

“It’s good to see you, Masuta-senpai.”

“You too, Yan-chan. Mind if I ask what you’re doing here? School’s over.”

Her answer is short, vague. Curt, a clear way of telling him to go home, to leave her alone.

“Waiting for someone.”

He doesn’t take the hint.

Instead, he laughs, but she swears the sound is bitter and twisted. It sounded similar to her rehearsed laugh – the one she used whenever Saki had made a horrible joke she’d been forced to laugh at.

“You believe in the myth?”

It’s a shame she’s not on the ground anymore, so she could shyly stare down at the grass and play with it.

Regardless, the insect was in her way.

She had to swat it.

“Yes.”

Another short answer.

He laughs again, taking a step closer – she doesn’t move, instead, her gaze shifts back to his shoes, when he starts speaking again. She flicks her eyes over to the school building – Senpai is still nowhere to be seen.

Ayano inhales deeply, trying to observe Senpai from a distance – she remembers how she sensed his presence earlier, the aura he left behind him – but the insect blocked it, unable to stop talking to her.

“I’ve heard quite a few things about the cherry tree,” he continues, nonchalantly, running his foot against the grassy hill, “such as the rumour there’s a succubus living within it.”

She nods. “I’ve heard.”

He inches closer, continuing to speak. “You’ve heard about _what_ the succubus does, right?”

He’s blocking her view – she can’t make out Senpai’s dark locks, nor can she see any students. The gates aren’t visible from her perspective; only the green haired girl stood on the roof, still texting, despite the fact school is long over.

“Hm?”

She hasn’t replied yet – considering stepping around him, going home, and calling it a day.

Senpai hadn’t noticed her, despite everything she’d done for him. The thought only made her more miserable – that she had successfully blended in with everyone else, to the point where her beloved couldn’t identify her as an individual.

Miserable – she was feeling a mixture of depressed emotions, suddenly no longer as alert as Budo leaned forward once more, uncomfortably pressing his forehead against hers.

“I don’t.”

The two words slip out, without her consent.

He smiles, leaning back ever so slightly, to her relief. She tries to ignore the feel of the headband’s fabric against her forehead, but it’s engraved into her mind – someone had pressed their forehead against her own, and they weren’t Senpai.

It was still important that she minded her courtesies, despite the fiery hatred running rampant within her.

“I’ve heard that the succubus bends the person’s will, so that they accept your confession. And then… well, you know what a succubus is.”

“Of course.” She keeps her answers short, detached.

“Who were you waiting for, then? Under the tree?”

Ayano bites her lip.

“Yamada-senpai. He, uh, hasn’t shown up.”

The headband rubs against her forehead again, and Ayano watches in annoyance as heat rises in Budo’s cheeks. She tilts her head backwards, taking a step closer to the tree, a step away from Budo.

He was uncomfortably close.

“That’s a shame.” The voice didn’t sound pitying at all – it held no warmth, no life.

 _Obstacle._ “Oh well.” _Eliminate._

“Since we’re… since we’re under the tree…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

Ayano barely acknowledged him, her eyes dull with disinterest.

“I… um… well… to be blunt, I’m still quite fond of you, Yan-chan. I-I know you like Yamada-kun… but… it just seemed so appropriate to tell you the truth. E-especially now.”

Her dark eyes widened. The lack of interest faded, clouded over by confusion – she stood there, dazed, whilst the boy sheepishly looked down at the ground, suddenly lacking his normal, cocky, confident smile.

The petals started to rain down heavily on them – the moment was completely inappropriate – Ayano wasn’t moved by his confession, instead breathing harshly from the realisation that she had an admirer.

Again.

She didn’t care about him in the slightest, but it wasn’t worth being heartless about.

He waited, expectantly, for her answer.

Ayano tried to think of an easy way to let Budo know she wasn’t interested – there was no point of faking shyness, he knew her better than that.

“I appreciate that, but, I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way.”

His eyes darkened. “You like Yamada-kun. Not me, anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” She repeats.

He shakes his head, slowly.

“Yamada-kun can’t accept your confession. He _can’t_. Just… just accept mine. You can love me, right? It would be stupid to assume you can’t _learn_ to love me, I mean, we look kind of similar, I could dress like him, talk like him, whatever you want.”

Ayano’s eyes misted over with concern. “Why can’t he accept my confession?”

“You don’t _need_ Yamada-kun. I can… I can be with you… forever. I’ll accompany you everywhere… you don’t need Yamada-kun, you’ve got me.”

“Masuta-senpai, I-”

She was cut off by Budo clamping one hand over her mouth, using the other to untie the headband from around his head. The hand held her mouth tightly – to the point where she couldn’t bite him, instead trying to yank his hand off with her own.

That was when he shoved her against the tree, effectively using his headband as a gag. Quite swiftly, Ayano correctly identified the darkness in his eyes when she had rejected him – which immediately filled her with panic.

Desire.

Her eyes widened.

Her body started to violently thrash, her screams muffled as she shook and screamed for help.

The teachers were too far away to hear her – the cherry tree was located behind the school – the group it was closest to were the delinquents, and even then, they were much too far to hear her. It was her and Budo, alone.

This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. She was an Aishi, _she_ was the one who had victims – it was never her – and now he had reduced her to an anxious, pleading mess – who could no longer speak, shaking her head, suddenly mute.

A plea.

It wasn’t enough – she lashed out, her hands strategically shooting out to wrap around his neck. He caught her wrists, applying pressure until they went limp and she sharply exhaled in pain, nursing them.

“Let me have this, don’t fight me.” He told her, as he turned her on her heel, so she was pressed, flat against the tree – Ayano stared into the bark, still able to hear him fumbling with her skirt until she felt a cold hand against her thigh.

He held her thigh quite confidently, pushing her left leg aside. Ayano couldn’t turn around – his grip locked her in place. All she could do with was twitch when she felt his hips roll against her bare legs.

Muffled, she begged him to stop.

Begged.

It didn’t deter him, as the cold hand slid up, clawing at her hips. She shuddered again, biting down onto her lip to keep herself from crying. That was one thing she couldn’t do for him – her pride remained intact.

“Black panties, eh? I’m assuming someone _did_ know about the succubus myth, then. Wanted to impress Yamada-kun, hm?”

He’s taunting her.

She can’t reply, just hoping he’ll rip the panties off her and end things quickly.

Budo doesn’t do that – instead tracing shapes from up her thighs, travelling around the rim of her panties. It was convenient that she had chosen not to wear stockings either – she could’ve seen his hand trailing her leg if she was facing the right way.

Finally, he slowly pulls down her underwear, until it pools at her ankles. He forces her feet upwards, making her step out of them, and tosses them aside – Ayano says nothing, waiting for it to be over.

That’s when she feels something wet against her thigh.

He’s kissing her thighs.

“Do you remember how _I_ always initiated the kisses? You were always so shy…”

The kisses didn’t feel good – they weren’t soft, or warm. His lips were cold, dead even, and the kisses were wet and sloppy – she wondered if his saliva was trickling down her left thigh after a particularly atrocious kiss.

Ayano squirmed, trying to push him off her.

There was a gag in her mouth – it muffled most of the sounds she made, but she could tell he paid special attention to the small sounds that escaped the gag. He finishes kissing her thighs, sliding his hands further up, lifting her skirt.

That was when she was turned onto her back, face to face with her assailant.

She was propped up against the tree, watching.

Her wrists sat there, useless, as she tried to kick at him. He weaved in and out of her legs, aware of her timed kicks – each time her leg extended, he’d weave out, only to weave back in when her leg recoiled.

Ayano didn’t stop shaking her head; her entire body was shaking with repulsion at everything he’d done to her. Budo was still fully clothed, climbing on top of her – in perhaps one of the most bizarre positions possible.

He started to straddle her.

Ayano was clenching her fists, her face reddening along with his – until she felt him harden against her skirt – she gasped, but was barely audible. The quiet moan that left her shortly afterwards was merely a biological response to a sensual touch. It had nothing to do with love.

Her insides were knotted, disgusted by the coldness of his touch.

He flips her over once more, sending a flash of white-hot pain from her spine to the rest of her body. Her face was caked in dirt, grass stains matting her otherwise pale, porcelain skin – with bruises forming from where he kissed her.

“The succubus makes someone… makes whoever it is confessing to the other…” he cursed under his breath, rubbing himself against her, “makes them join together… as one… under the tree.”

Her eyes widen slightly, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

She barely twitches when she hears him undo his zipper – instead glassily fixing her gaze on the grass she’d been plucking mere moments ago, before he had come and suddenly-

Ayano was filled with nothing but bitterness at the cruelty of it.

Still, she accidentally gasped out, “Don’t…” when she felt his hand grope her rear.

Naturally, he didn’t oblige, instead squeezing the flesh tighter, cupping it, before letting it fall back into place. He grinned again, placing his tip at her entrance, leaning over her, until his breath tickled her ear.

“You wanted to do this with Yamada-kun, didn’t you?”

Tears prick her eyes.

“Pretend I’m him. I want you to pretend it’s Yamada-kun doing all of this to you. I want you to _hate_ Yamada-kun. Say it. Say that you hate him.”

Ayano could barely think, but was unable to let the blasphemy leave her lips. She moaned under her gag, enough for him to loosen it, so she could be heard.

“Say it! Say that you hate him!” His hand gently caresses her back.

“...Masuta-senpai… please… don’t do this...”

White spots suddenly materialised in Ayano’s vision – she felt a pressure inside of her, quickly determining it to be Budo’s thumb – that sent her into a spasm of agony. She hissed. She cried. She pleaded.

“Should we try another one? Say that you hate Yamada-kun and you love me.”

Ayano winced as the pressure grew.

“I hate Yamada-senpai… I love you.”

The pressure only increased. “Say my name.”

She could barely hold back her tears. How could she denounce Senpai just like that?

“I love you… Masuta-senpai.”

“Budo.” He corrects, screwing his thumb into her.

“I love you, Budo.” She whimpered.

Ayano hears him laugh, but she doesn't see the cruel smile flicker on his face, as he slowly removes his thumb. He chuckled darkly, his fingers slowly travelling towards her spine – where they stopped, gently handling the flesh.

“Now, how about, ‘Fuck me, Budo?’”

She whimpers again.

His hand went from her spine to her hair, grabbing a lock and yanking it with a force to be expected from a martial arts master. Tears well up in her eyes, but she continues to stare into the grass, almost laughing at the cruelty of it all.

She was being fucked- no, raped, under the very tree she planned to confess to her one true love by someone she’d used. In a sick way, that was strangely amusing. Like a cruel, yet karmic fate for everything she’d done.

“Fuck me, Budo.” The shame floods her instantly – even as she says the words, she feels something inside her tear and shred.

He doesn’t wait, ramming into her with a force she didn’t expect – she hits the ground with a thud in surprise, hissing in pain as he thrusts in and out of her. The savagery of his thrusts ripped apart what precious breath remained in her.

Ayano choked on sobs, air, and the shock that this was happening to _her_.

She felt his teeth nip her ear hungrily, whispering as he clutched her clenched fists, begging her to scream. Her throat burned, her cheeks were sticky and soaked with tears, but she was still fighting for some dignity.

“Do you… do you believe in the succubus, then?” He asks her, quickening his pace.

She shrieked, as each movement suddenly became harder. Rapidly, the realisation set in, and nausea started to flood Ayano, whose lips trembled beneath the gag.

“...not inside… Masuta-senpai, please!” Other words were lost, but those made it through.

“Yamada-senpai,” he corrected, as he slowed his pace ever so slightly.

“…p-please… Yamada-senpai, pull out!”

His pace became more frantic – his hips slammed into her own with each thrust – pushing her further down into the grass. Ayano could hold in an agonised scream no longer – it came out of her mouth when she realised he wasn’t going to pull out of her.

“…p-please…gentler...” She begs.

His groan was smothered, when he finally came.

Budo didn’t move inside her. He deliberately remained still, only pulling out when he was sure his seed had collected in her.

She could no longer feel him inside her, to her relief, averting her eyes from him as he rose up, fixing his trousers again. He looked down at her, surveying the broken, crying girl, before leaning down to quietly whisper in her ear.

“I love you, Yan-chan.”

A small kiss on her forehead was the only loving gesture she received.

With that, he disappeared.

Ayano waited until his footsteps were out of her hearing range, then she rolled up from the ground, inspecting her thighs for damage – they were an alarmingly bright red.

She couldn’t see any fluids in the grass, and was unwilling to look at herself any more – Ayano trembled, and finally let the tears drip down her cheeks.

She hugged herself, reminding herself that she had to find Senpai.

He was the only one who could help her with the filthy feeling that had suddenly consumed her.

She sighs, sadly, as she rises to her feet, quickly grabbing her panties. Ayano moved towards the school gates, underwear tucked safely in her pocket – she rolled her bike home, unable to sit on the seat.

It was too painful.

When she got home, she didn’t stop walking up the stairs until she was in the bathroom.

With tears still staining her cheeks, she ran a bath for herself, stripping herself down until she was completely nude and goose bumps covered her skin.

Her eyes were red and bleary, but her vision was incredibly sharp – she made out each angry red mark he’d left on her, the purpling bruises, and the clear substance sticking to her thighs. She still was in disbelief.

She had been _raped._

Her.

An Aishi.

What would her parents say?

What if Senpai didn’t want her anymore, because of it?

She sniffled at the thought.

It was bad enough that her mother would be disappointed and her father would have that sick, guilty pleasure that karma had come for her. But Senpai not loving her anymore was too much to cope with.

Ayano couldn’t hold in her tears any longer – she clambered into the bathtub, and scrubbed at her skin relentlessly.

Even when she was rubbed raw and it started to hurt, she wouldn’t stop. Even when sharp bolts of pain stung her wrists, and she begged herself to stop, she didn't.

Not until the water became cold, and she was forced to drain the bath.

It was then that she sobbed for herself and Senpai. To think that a  _violation_ had sparked so much emotion in her, nearly as much as Senpai had, was horrifying.

Her wrists were still incredibly sore from Budo's grip – his nail marks were visible on her skin. Ghostly handprints dotted her thighs, a thread of blood cutting her left thigh where he’d been especially rough with his tongue.

Ayano ransacked the cupboard for medication to put her wrists out of their misery – when she couldn’t find any, she resigned to her bedroom.

That was when she fell into bed, sobbing her heart out when she discovered she couldn’t wash out the lingering scent of Budo Masuta.


	2. Taro: Paralysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Senpai show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so at this point, I think we all know this literally isn't chronological anymore.  
> Since the events clearly didn't happen simultaneously, but rather, one after the other.  
> I've decided to write a few more chapters, since I'll be on holiday for a week, and be unable to write for the entire time, and, well, I don't know about you, but I hate it when writers don't update for long periods of time. I find it hard not to be one of those writers, but this story's only around 15-20 chapters, so I have no intent on abandoning it.  
> ~ Tangiers

The morning was like any other morning. Taro opened his locker, surprised to find yet another note from a secret admirer. He blankly stared at the note, before smiling, and pocketing it.

After changing his shoes, he sat on the edge of the fountain, wondering who had sent it this time. And whether they would actually make it to the tree, or suddenly fall in love with another student and never speak to him again.

He glanced back at the ring of gossiping girls. Kokona Haruka had left him a note a few weeks ago, but when he’d arrived at the cherry blossom tree, he’d seen nobody. Taro wasn’t an impatient person, though.

He waited a good twenty minutes, before realising she wasn’t going to arrive.

It shocked him when he discovered she had tripped and fallen to her death from the rooftop, but he understood that he had to keep on going – to try and meet another girl. He was sure she just wanted him to be happy.

To think that he had another shot at meeting a girl filled him with hope.

Taro was definitely going to see her.

That was all he was thinking about in class. He wondered if it was one of his classmates, suspiciously eyeing the girls. But then, he reminded himself, it didn’t necessarily have to be a girl – it could be a boy, for all he knew.

None of the girls, or boys, had showed interest in him, at least in his class, so it had to be an underclassman.

He was sat alone, eating his lunch, when he noticed the crushed can he’d been about to throw away had simply disappeared into thin air. Taro thought nothing of it, chewing into the rice balls his mother had cooked him.

He didn’t notice the underclassman, a black haired girl hovering behind a tree, watching him. Nor did he notice his fellow classmate, Budo Masuta, slipping silently through the plaza, into the corridor of club rooms.

Taro was blissfully unaware of the relationships in his class.

Though he recalled hearing that Budo had recently been dumped by an underclassman, the year, in terms of relationships, had been mostly uneventful.

Plenty of girls had talked to him though, and plenty were suspects for who had left the note.

He took the note out of his pocket again, smoothing it out and reading it once more.

There wasn’t very much written on it. The handwriting was loopy, cursive, and incredibly feminine – yet concise. He noticed that it was written in a completely different style to the previous notes he’d received.

Some of the girls had had atrocious handwriting, some mediocre, and a few gorgeous.

They had all written the same thing, except for _this_ girl.

She had simply asked him to meet her under the cherry blossom tree, and left a few kisses.

It was rather sweet, actually.

Taro closed his book, using the note as a bookmark, and rose from the fountain. He dusted himself off, increasingly excited to see who she – or maybe he – was. That was, if they actually made it to the tree.

He didn’t notice Budo, yet again, who was glaring daggers at his back. Instead, he continued writing his notes, eyes occasionally flitting over to the small clock in the corner, counting the minutes before he made for the cherry blossom tree.

The lesson dragged out for an eternity, or so it seemed.

There was a spring in his step when the bell rang, and he milled out with the rest of the students.

He descended the stairs, taking them two at a time as he reached the fire exit doors. It was clear they weren’t meant to be used outside of emergencies, but for once, he simply didn’t care.

The doors opened with a light creak, and he started to walk. The hill with the tree seemed to brighten up the atmosphere – there was a magical aura surrounding it. Slowly, he made his way towards it.

That was when he noticed a figure in a mask zip past him.

They moved at an unbelievable speed – and his curiosity was immediately piqued. Taro stopped, looking around him on the spot – when they reappeared, clutching a baseball bat with their life.

“Why’re you carrying a baseball bat? You’re not in the sports club…”

They cocked their head to the side.

He judged the distance between him and the tree – noticing that two girls were walking in its direction. One was Saki Miyu, the other a dark haired girl who he was sure he’d never seen before.

Taro turned his attention back to the masked person wielding the baseball bat.

He recognised the mask, right away. It was the red, demonic mask, a face of volcanic fury – he’d seen it in the drama club when he was touring clubs.

They took on a more threatening stance, enough for Taro to step back.

“I don’t want any trouble…” He told them, trying to stay calm, despite the hysteria rising in him.

They didn’t take the hint, instead whipping forward, and swinging.

The first swing missed, due to pure coincidence – he cowered, ducked.

The bat bit into the ground, before being brought back up – Taro knew he wouldn’t be as lucky the second time, so he bolted, in the opposite direction.

They followed without even a moment of hesitation, hot on his heels.

“This can’t be happening! Somebody help, HELP!”

The hysteria was rising uncontrollably, with the knowledge he was not within earshot of the teachers or the delinquents. Taro continued to run, not daring to throw a look over his shoulder as his pursuer.

Something heavy hit him in the leg.

His leg twisted and buckled, and he quickly felt himself hit the ground.

Despite his injured leg, and the tears of pain in his eyes, Taro forced himself to limp to freedom – however, the slow pace he’d picked up, all of a sudden, had made it much easier for his pursuer to catch up.

They held the bat over him, using one hand to steady the mask.

“Help! Help!”

He screeched for help, violently shaking.

It took a single strike from the bat, and he was knocked out, lying in a puddle of blood.

Taro was unsure who had found him – whether it was a teacher, or perhaps a kind hearted delinquent had reported the unconscious body stretched out in the grass, near the back of the school.

Either way, he hadn’t met the girl who was sure had left him the note.

Taro woke up in a hospital bed, with his mother, father, and sister sat around him. They all seemed anxious – with his mother wringing her hands, his sister twiddling her thumbs, and his father angrily staring at the ground.

He propped himself up on his elbows, staring each of his family members in the face.

“How long was I…?”

“Three hours.” His father was the one talking, keeping his tone matter-of-fact.

Still, Taro could see the stress lines creasing his forehead.

Imouto glanced up from her thumbs, managing a sad smile, whilst his mother continued to wring her hands. She seemed unwillingly to make eye contact with him, making Taro wonder if he looked different.

Had the bat mutilated him?

He touches his head, lightly.

But a dull pain ripples through him, across his face, visibly.

The panic in his sister’s eyes unsettles him.

“Did they tell you what happened?”

Imouto shakes her head. “They don’t know, yet. The person who turned you in said they found you sprawled out in the grass, and you were bleeding from the head.”

The memory of the attack seeped in, paralysing him with fear.

His attacker had donned a mask, wielded a bat.

Taro was ashamed. He hadn’t attempted to defend himself, nor was he capable of doing so. Instead, he had run, screaming and crying for _someone else_ to help him.

That was unacceptable. He had to learn how to defend him _s_ elf.

“I know… I know what happened.”

His mother wailed, whilst his father held her. Imouto’s eyes dulled with unhappiness, as she lowered her head, but she leaned closer.

“Tell us.”

His voice wavered as he spoke.

“I got a note in my locker, from a girl. She wanted to meet me under the cherry tree. I was on my way there, when someone with a demon mask hit me in the head with a baseball bat.”

Imouto’s voice weakened, breaking on a few words.

“You’re sure that’s what happened, nii-chan?” Her voice was tender, but pained.

It nearly brought tears to his eyes.

“I’m sure.”

He could tell she wanted to embrace him, but was fearful of hurting him.

Taro sighed, closing his eyes.

The drowsiness started to take control, though he was unable to sleep properly, frozen every time the scene replayed in his mind.

His assailant swung at him every time he closed his eyes. He heard the dull thud of the bat, as it penetrated the earth, the sickening _crunch_ when his leg twisted and he writhed, attempting to crawl away from-

Taro sucked in a breath. “When…” A sharp pain jolted through him, forcing him to stop mid-sentence, “when can I come back?”

His father looked up again, prepared to deliver the facts.

“Tomorrow. They’re keeping you overnight for an explanation, and checking for further injury.”

Taro cast his gaze to the window, seeing that the sky had darkened considerably from when at school, to his arrival in hospital. He had no idea what time it was, but could tell by his parents’ tired eyes that it was late.

His mother stood up, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll be back as soon as they call us.” She promised.

There were dried tears on her face.

Her promise did nothing to free Taro from the misery he was feeling.

Imouto nodded. “Take care, nii-chan.”

He watches them leave, tilting his head back, and forcing his eyes shut.

Taro doesn’t sleep much that night.


	3. Budo: A Coy Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The development of Yan-chan and Budo's relationship.

Ayano Aishi had joined his club a week ago – and she showed up to activities every day, never faltering. Always greeting him with a friendly, albeit tired looking smile whenever she stepped in the club room.

She was an excellent member, interacting with the others and encouraging everyone at all times.

Ayano was incredibly popular with the club – Sho constantly watched her with a shy look on his face, Juku with admiration in his eyes, Mina and Shima with a smile.

Sho was definitely the closest to Ayano in the club, and Budo had always envied his self-confidence. They both appreciated Ayano, just on different levels – Sho had long conversations with her about movies, books, food.

Whatever they wanted to talk about.

Budo became a mess at the sight of her – barely able to move his lips, his voice became hoarse and he couldn’t help but stare at the ground. It was surprisingly difficult to not simply kick her out of the club.

At first, he really had seen her as a problem – she affected everything about him.

Whenever she was present, he would suddenly become clumsier than normal, prompting giggles from the rest of the club. He would stammer much more frequently, and his face would darken to an impossible shade of red.

However, his mind changed when he realised that she wasn’t doing him any harm. In fact, he started to trail after her outside of club hours – simply so he could stand in the aura she left behind, but it was never anything more than that.

He had just liked how she made him feel.

Which was why he was bewildered when he found himself hidden behind a tree, watching her talk with a girl. It was then that things started to change – she had the same look Sho had in his eyes whenever her gaze shifted over to Taro Yamada.

Initially, he wasn’t jealous, just perplexed.

Perplexed that she could hide a crush so well – and on one of his classmates, too. To the point where he felt the need to confirm it – so he lay in wait in the club room, calmly waiting for her to enter. Ayano always came earliest.

She was true to that, waving and grinning at him, as she went to change.

Ayano stopped smiling when she saw the blankness in Budo’s eyes.

He leaned forward, his voice hoarse, yet again.

“Aishi-chan.”

“Mm?”

“Is it true that you like Yamada-kun?” His voice was dry, somewhat husky.

Ayano’s face froze, and her eyes darkened. For a moment, neither of them spoke, suddenly suspicious of one another.

“He’s nice.”

Her reply was quite short, irritatingly vague.

“So you have a crush on him?”

She shrugs. “I think he’s cute.”

Their conversation was cut short by the rest of the club arriving – Sho’s face lit up at the sight of Ayano, whilst Mina and Shima flashed friendly smiles. Juku’s eyes never lost the awestruck glint when he looked over at her.

She had everyone under a spell.

Including him.

The days continued, Ayano continued to ogle Taro from a distance, and Budo continued to watch with jealousy. He’d give anything to have been in Taro’s position – to be the one thing that caused Ayano’s eyes to crinkle and light up.

Only, one day changed everything. Whilst he stood on the rooftop, staring down at Ayano, hovering by the ring of gossiping girls, his phone vibrated – at first, he ignored it, continuing to watch her, until it buzzed again, with more urgency.

He opened his phone, grudgingly tearing his eyes away from Ayano and Taro.

<???> Hey.

<Budo Masuta> Do I know you?

<???> No. I just thought it was worth highlighting that I know about how you feel about Aishi-chan.  
<???> Forget about it. She’s _devoted_ to Yamada-kun.

<Budo Masuta> I have to try at least

<???> If you’re going to try and romanticise Aishi-chan, you’ll need help.  
<???> And I can supply that help.

<Budo Masuta> why exactly would you help me?

<???> I expect panty shots in return for my help.  
<???> I’d be happy to report bad things happening around the school in the newspaper.  
<???> Maybe then, people would actually read it.

<Budo Masuta> what sorts of things

<???> Murders, suicides, murder-suicides, gossip. Anything like a magazine cover. Or a soap.

<Budo Masuta> right  
<Budo Masuta> how the fuck do I get away with murder

<???> You’ll have my help for that.  
<???> But only if you text me panty shots.

<Budo Masuta> ur disgusting

<???> And you’re in the friend zone.  
<???> If you want my help, text me. If not, just ignore me.  
<???> I’d watch Aishi-chan closely if I were you. She’ll be Yamada-kun’s pretty soon.

<Budo Masuta> k

When he looked back up from his phone, both Ayano and Taro had vanished. The plaza was completely empty – he shifted his gaze from the plaza back to the rooftop – only Mai and Midori were still on the rooftop.

He stopped concentrating in class – mostly because it was impossible to sit, patiently listening to the teacher drone about things that didn’t matter. Taro sat a few seats away from him, calmly taking notes.

The idiot was completely oblivious to his stare – continuing to write, until the bell rang. It was then that Taro put his pencil down, packing his things away – whilst Budo scanned the outside of the classroom for Ayano.

She seemed to hang around Taro a lot. Nearby him, but always in his presence. The only time she was detached from him was during class and club sessions – Budo hoped Ayano never left the club. It was the only reason she didn’t hover near him the entire day.

Ayano was leading him on.

That was the conclusion Budo came to, when she waved and smiled at him again. The other members continued their routines, but he couldn’t help but notice they all distanced themselves slightly from Ayano.

Their activities were successful again, with Ayano congratulating Sho on his leg kicks. Budo watched with jealousy, but resisted clearing his throat to get her attention – he waited until they finished talking.

“Aishi-chan.”

She smiled. “Haven’t you heard my nickname? Yan-chan?”

“Yan-chan…?” He paused, then felt a smile appear on his face. “After you change, could you stay… just for a little while…?”

“Of course, Masuta-senpai.”

His eyes shone with glee at the sound of the honorific. Her voice was so soft, each word measured out carefully before it was said – soft, a quiet, short sound that was impossible to forget.

Everything about her was perfect.

To the point where he realised he was the only one who deserved her. Taro didn’t fully grasp how he was meant to cherish everything about her – even tiny details, like how she crossed her thumbs or tapped her left foot on the ground when speaking.

Never her right.

He waited for his club to leave, spinning his finger in the air, so the keys hooked on them jingled and jangled. Ayano stared, wordlessly watching the keys, obviously anticipating whatever he was planning to say.

“Yan-chan… um… I was wondering…” He trailed off, nervously twirling the keys, “I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the old teashop… with me…”

She smiled again. But the smile seemed strained, as opposed to earlier.

“I would love to, Masuta-senpai.” Her smile widened, but her eyes didn’t shine with the rest of her face.

“Th-that’s… you don’t need to get home early?”

“I’ve got time.” She shrugs.

They chatted as they walked through the school gates, with Budo mostly dominating the conversation. Ayano would occasionally nod and murmur, but mostly stared at the ground, seemingly unsure of herself.

“Hey, Yan-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Is it true, then?” He asks, pushing the door open.

“Is what true?” She suddenly seemed more alert of the conversation now.

He grinned. “That you like Yamada-kun? You look so nervous when you’re around him.”

She wrinkles her nose when they step into the teashop, greeted by the owner. Budo impatiently waited for her answer, even when they sat in the corner, away from the other customers.

“I think he’s quite cute.” Her final answer was short, blunt, yet again.

Budo smiles. “I thought as much.”

It was quite a shame. He had grown fond of her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until their orders arrived. Ayano drank a plain, hot tea, sipping it as he talked to her again, gushing about Taro. He couldn’t help but wish she didn’t like him so much.

Her eyes always shone when he said his name, and he caught her lips twitch into a smile.

“What about me, then? What do you think of me?”

Ayano raises an eyebrow. “You’re nice.”

She drinks from her tea again, and he can’t help but watch. Her lips weren’t quite level with the glass, the straw neatly held between them. He was mesmerised by how she could perform each act with such perfection.

“Is that it?”

Her eyebrow stays raised. “You’re… chivalrous.”

“Why does it matter if I like Yamada-senpai or not?”

Budo licked his lips.

“I… uh… I think you’re… you know… cute. You’re… interesting.”

Ayano nodded.

“I understand, Masuta-senpai.”

“Eh?”

She seems to be withholding a laugh, sipping from her tea again. “I know why you invited me here.”

It didn’t surprise him. Anyone could figure out why he would invite his underclass, female friend to a café, alone.

“Yeah… I’m… I like you… a lot.”

She was dipping her head slightly, prepared to drink from her tea again, when suddenly, Budo reached under the table to squeeze her hands. He rested the bottom of his palms on top of her knuckles, her nails interlocked with his fingers.

Ayano didn’t draw her hand back, partially because his grip was too tight. Budo’s hands made their way down on her own, until the fingers arranged in a messy row, with each finger on top of the other.

“Masuta-senpai…”

His voice was suddenly tender.

“You’re… well, you’re smart, beautiful, kind. You’ve seen that everyone in the club likes you… and… I just… I’m sorry…”

The tea was slowly cooling.

“I was just wondering… wondering… if you wanted-”

Ayano spilled the tea all over the counter, interrupting his proposition. He watched, stunned, as the tea leaked onto her skirt, trailing down her legs. She stayed still, despite the fact the tea had to be incredibly uncomfortable.

A sticky fluid coating her thighs-

“What was that, Masuta-senpai?” Her eyes gleamed.

A cold sweat overcame Budo, who found his eyes glued to her legs. The darkness of the tea contrasted the paleness of her slender, shapely legs – had she…?

Had she spilled the tea on purpose?

Ayano was hitting on him, surely. There was no way that could've been an accident.

She sets the teacup back up, reaching for some napkins. As soon as she presses them to her legs, he looks back up, discovering that he’d lost the ability to breathe for a second or two. His heartbeat had sped up, and sweat was gathering on his hands.

“If you wanted to do something like this again… maybe eat lunch with me, sometime?”

Ayano’s thoughtful look was enough to make his heart soar.

“I’d love to.”


	4. Ayano: Surly Girly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano's relationship with Budo gets stronger, despite its purpose, which pleases Budo greatly.

Ayano coldly studied her next rival, not once taking her eyes off her phone. Since she and Budo were frequenting teashops as a pair, it seemed fair for most people to assume she was dating him – including Senpai.

That was, if he’d noticed the second year student walking through school, hand in hand with a third year. Something told her he hadn’t – she was sat behind a tree, out of his sight, with her phone propped up on her thigh.

She couldn’t help but notice the group of gossiping girls were pointing at Senpai and laughing. It was a natural response to hearing his name – her ears would perk up and she would eavesdrop for that very purpose.

Maybe Budo could make Senpai jealous. Or at least, make him acknowledge her existence. She wasn’t complaining about the teashop visits, since Budo always insisted on paying, and she could order whatever she wanted.

The time would come for when she needed to dump him.

Until then, she needed to keep him thinking she was head over heels for him. Ayano switches her phone off, standing up from the grass. She brushed off her uniform, before making her way to her class.

Ayano was a well-liked student. By both her teachers and others – she’d noticed that the entire club had grown to like her, and the other clubs seemed to wish she would quit the Martial Arts Club and join theirs.

She sometimes sat with the cooking club, occasionally baking cupcakes with them. Saki Miyu and Mei Mio had taken a special interest in her, constantly complimenting her cooking and asking why she didn’t join the club.

She always smiled and shrugged, clearing away her equipment, before she made her way to the Martial Arts Club.

Today was no different, except that the other members, were sniggering every time she talked to Budo. They were acting like toddlers – relationships were commonplace in a mixed gender school.

Ayano simply didn’t think it was a big deal.

He held her after activities again, continuing to question her feelings about Senpai. With each question, she remained vague, trying to keep him in the dark.

Ayano didn’t appreciate that about Budo.

He had a tendency to pester her about Senpai, but it was clearly not malicious – the jealousy was understandable. She silently smiled as he locked the club’s doors, turning back to tell her more about Senpai’s relationships.

The relationship wasn’t all that bad.

He fed her plenty of information about Senpai that would otherwise have cost fortunes from Info-chan, and he seemed to have a genuine interest in her, as opposed to the superficial liking of her cooking – or at least what she assumed the cooking club thought of her.

“Masuta-senpai?”

“Hm?” He’s putting the keys back into his pocket. “Yes, Yan-chan?”

“What do you know about Chiyoko-sensei?”

He laughs.

Ayano waits, patiently.

“She’s very… well… you know, she’s a bit… risqué. The way she dresses, and talks, and stuff. Why’re you wondering, anyway? She’s just a substitute teacher.”

She shyly looks at the floor.

“This morning, I heard from the cooking club that she flirts with the students… and…” Ayano logically trailed off, unwilling to admit that she feared she’d take Senpai away from her.

Free information was better than what Info-chan offered her.

His laugh was much more uproarious, as he started to walk, Ayano a shadow next to him.

“You worried that she’s gonna steal me away?”

_Not in the slightest._

“N-no…”

“You don’t have to worry about her. It’s not _me_ she flirts with, it’s more Yamada-kun. First the substitute nurse, and now the teacher… still… she’ll only be in school for a week.”

_Ayaka Chiyoko. A risqué substitute teacher that flirts with Senpai._

“Yamada-senpai?” She can’t help but echo his name.

Budo raised an eyebrow, stopping in the middle of the school courtyard. They were nearing the gates, when Senpai’s name seemed to trigger something in him – his nostrils flared, his eyes darkened, and his stance took on a more menacing look.

“It’s not a big deal, is it?”

Ayano shakes her head, analysing the sudden mood swing. Cruelly, she smiles to herself.

“No. I’d hate it if she hit on you.”

It’s his turn to shake his head.

“No… I get it. You like Yamada-kun, you’re just a little jealous of her.”

She shrugs. “She’ll be gone in a week.”

He nods.

The rest of their walk was in silence, until they reached the same teashop they’d gone to the first time. He opened the door for her, and she stepped in, wondering if the substitute had a better chance with Senpai, since she was taken.

Ayano couldn’t help but frown. For all she knew, Budo could brag about her to Senpai, making him think she wasn’t interested in him.

She knew he was too polite – too submissive – to break up their relationship, even if he developed a liking for her.

Thoughtfully, she sipped her tea, barely listening to Budo, yet again. His hand was hovering by hers, under the table – gently stroking her knuckles, but too shy to clasp her hand like he had the first time.

It was slightly irritating. She wanted to draw her hand back, but forced a sweet smile on her face.

“You know, half the school thinks we’re dating.” He tells her, and she can no longer feel his fingers stroking her knuckles.

“We hang out a lot.” She murmurs, nonchalantly.

“Well yeah… but is that all we do? I mean… we hold hands… and stuff…”

Ayano manages a strained smile. “I know you like me, Masuta-senpai.”

His cheeks tinted red, and he looked away, suddenly unable to hold her gaze. Ayano inhaled deeply, reminding herself of the insect mentality. Just an insect, nothing to get attached to – a pest that had to be swatted.

“I think you’re cute.” He’s throwing her words about Senpai back at her.

“It’s flattering,” she says, calmly, as she drinks the remnants of her tea, “but I like someone else. You know that.”

His eyes flashed again.

She could feel his hands snaking closer towards hers, and stayed still, waiting for his calloused, rough hands to lock her soft ones in his grip. He leaned forward, gripping onto her – with his nails digging into her stockings.

Her hands rested on her stockings – she barely flinched, despite being sure he drew blood.

The darkness that settled in his eyes was enough for Ayano to understand she was playing with fire. She truthfully had grown to appreciate everything he did for her, but the guilt within her wouldn’t stop.

It was stirring up a storm.

His voice was hoarse again. “Girls are all over him, Yan-chan. You’ve got a better shot with me than you do him.”

She nods.

He was right.

“I know.”

“Then why don’t you choose me?”

“I am.”

She didn’t smile when he took her hand with sudden rejuvenated enthusiasm, instead wondering if Senpai had gentler hands. He paid for their drinks, excitedly dragging her out into the street – whilst the other customers watched.

Ayano flushed red with embarrassment.

“Masuta-senpai, don’t you think this is a bit-”

He shushes her, placing a finger against her lips.

Ayano’s eyes flitted down to his finger, dazed that someone dared to get _that_ close to her. She pushes him away, gently, leaving enough of a space between them for her to shuffle her feet nervously.

“Yan-chan, do you promise you won’t leave me?”

Her eyes dimmed.

She didn’t speak for a few moments.

“Y-you won’t… right?” He repeats, bundling her hands in his.

Something about all of this suddenly made her uncomfortable. It was a slick feeling of disgust towards herself, that she thought it was acceptable to cheat on Senpai.

Even if he didn’t know she was seeing someone before him, it was still wrong.

“I promise.”

It’s all she says – she can’t hold his scrutinising stare, casting her look elsewhere. However, when she eventually glances back, she sees the adoration glimmering in his eyes.

He kisses her on the cheek, overjoyed.

“You won’t regret this. I swear, I’ll be the best boyfriend ever. Better than Yamada-kun could ever be.”

She sighs. “I’m sure you will, Masuta-senpai.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point, Yan-chan realises she's sort of screwed up.  
> Still, once she starts, she can't stop.


	5. Taro: Not My Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro knows something doesn't add up about Budo and Ayano's relationship, but it's not his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> After a week in an apartment without WiFi (or phone, aka, no contact with the outside world), I managed to take a day off and rest, only to realise I had an idea for how to write a chapter for Taro's viewpoint. Now, there was no way I was letting myself forget the idea, so I quickly started typing it up. It took a ton of editing, and I probably will have to add a couple more chapters, but I have a semi-clear plan for the story at the moment, which is good.  
> Also, I've noticed the story's gotten surprisingly positive attention (I mean, surprising, because I find it frankly, quite upsetting and dark), and well, all I can say is that I'm glad to see that.
> 
> ~ Tangiers

Taro straightened his tie, checking for rumples on his blazer. The buttons were done up, his white shoes polished. He inspected his appearance in the mirror once more, finding it to be flawless.

A small smile played at the corner of his lips, as he slipped through the door, quietly shutting it behind him, strolling to the tree where Osana would wait for him.

He still had a small habit of waiting a few minutes for Osana to scold him for being late, despite knowing she wouldn’t.

There was still hope, though, that she’d come back. He hoped it would be soon.

He stopped waiting, and started to walk to school by himself, joining the large crowd of students parading through the school gates. Like the others, he changed his shoes, aimlessly hovering by his locker, when Budo Masuta approached him.

His stance was so calm – his arms folded over his chest, a confident smile on his face. Next to him stood a mousy, dark haired underclassman – Taro couldn’t help but focus on her, trying to place her name.

It had ‘yan’ in it somewhere, he remembered overhearing some of the girls call her that.

“I heard about your injury, Yamada-kun. I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Budo smiled, though his eyes were filled with pity.

Taro couldn’t help but despise the look in his eyes.

The girl next to him said nothing, watching Taro with an disturbingly unwavering stare.

“I was planning to talk to you about that. I know you run a club, dedicated to self-defence… and I was wondering if I could join?”

The pitying look in his eyes melted away, revealing blank sockets. He cocks his head to the side, thinking to himself – then, just as he was prepared to speak – presumably to tell Taro he couldn’t join, the girl spoke.

“I think you should let him join. If… if an attack happens like that again, he should be able to defend himself.”

Her voice was much softer than he had expected.

She was tapping her left foot on the ground, clasping her hands to her chest, and bowing her head.

Taro couldn’t help but intently glance at the girl, who was making eye contact with Budo. They didn’t speak for a moment or two, before Budo managed a smile and nodded.

“I suppose you’re now an official member of the Martial Arts Club. Club activities start at five. The room's on the second floor.” He didn’t sound remotely pleased to say it – Taro noticed that he held hands with the girl, and had visibly tightened his grip.

Her fingers were an alarmingly bright red.

Was she...?

“Your name? I mean, what’s your name?”

He was surprised to hear himself speaking to her. She seemed equally surprised, shooting a frightened look at Budo, before answering. His face didn’t change – though the smile seemed strained.

“Aishi Ayano.” She had to fight to get her right hand out of Budo’s grip, outstretching a shaky hand.

Taro tried not to focus on that, shaking her hand.

Was her finger bleeding?

“Yamada Taro. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aishi-chan.”

A deep blush seeped over her cheeks – whilst redness raged in Budo’s eyes. He withdrew his hand, smiling at them both as kindly as he could manage.

“I’ll see you both at five, then.”

Budo waved him off, and as soon as Taro turned his back, he could hear them both muttering quietly. He was near the doors to the plaza, turning to see Ayano holding hands with Budo yet again.

Only, she didn’t look like she wanted to.

Perhaps they were just going through a rough patch in their relationship.

He took his seat on the edge of the fountain, and pulled out his book, trying to clear his thoughts of the masked attacker, and the fearful look Ayano had given Budo, before she had introduced herself to him.

It didn’t seem real. He was trying to convince himself that everything was alright.

The clock struck eight, prompting him to file out of the plaza, with the rest of the students. As he walked to his classroom, he noticed that Ayano and Budo were outside – quietly chattering, yet again.

A grim smile appeared on his face. They seemed equally unhappy as they had earlier, but he was sure it was just his imagination. Still, he found himself watching as Budo kissed her on the cheeks, quite tenderly, but she shrank away regardless.

Strange.

He looked away, overcome by guilt. How could he judge their relationship, just like that?

It was an irrational thing to do. They were fine. They were happy together. He needed to stop thinking about it.

_It's none of your business._

Taro tapped himself on the head for good measure, forcing himself to concentrate on the lesson that was about to start. Even when Budo walked in, wearing a winning smile, sliding into the seat in front of him, he ignored him.

It wasn’t until the end of the day that he stood up, dusting himself off, and followed Budo to Ayano’s classroom. He stayed behind, watching as Ayano trailed Budo. The two barely spoke, with Ayano giving one-word responses, never starting conversation.

They were first to enter the Martial Arts Club. Taro, determined to appear casual, arrived at the same time as the two other male members of the club. They all changed, except Ayano, who didn’t stray from Budo’s side.

“Aishi-chan?”

She jumped.

Jumped. At the sound of his voice.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He tried to keep his voice calm, though he found that he was suddenly worried.

Budo, looking slightly agitated, walked over to the other club members, talking to them about something. Ayano didn’t follow this time, instead fixing her gaze on Taro, who stepped closer to her. She seemed to crumple as he drew nearer to her.

He lowered his voice, unwilling for Budo to hear him.

“Is everything alright?”

She nodded, too quickly.

“I don’t want to seem, uh, I don’t know, judgemental, but things between you and Masuta-kun seem tense.”

Ayano shakes her head. “It’s nothing.”

Taro can’t help but recall the way she ducked away when Budo kissed her. There was certainly something wrong.

“I’m not… I won’t judge you or anything… you can tell me if anything’s wrong.”

Her voice was firmer the second time. “It’s nothing. We’re fine.”

He lowers his head. “If you say so.”

“Yamada-senpai?”

“Yes?” He couldn’t help but sound hopeful.

She smiles, shyly. “You can call me Yan-chan. Everyone does.”

He grins.

A nickname.

“Yamada-kun is fine, too.”

Budo, who finally had finished talking to the rest of the club, clapped for their attention, to start their training. Firstly, he introduced Taro to each member of the club, proceeding to explain what they did.

Taro stood next to Juku Ren, watching as he demonstrated a leg kick.

“Yamada-kun is a new member. Thus, today, we won’t be doing anything too strenuous. We wouldn’t want to scare our new member off, would we?”

The way he spoke was bizarrely meaningful. Taro couldn’t help but blink, finding his eyes drawn to the suddenly silent Ayano, as opposed to the nodding club members.

Budo himself taught him a few moves, including apprehending someone.

“If someone needs to be apprehended, you must think first. Assess the situation. Are they armed? If so, you-”

He cuts himself off, suddenly seizing hold of Taro’s wrists.

“-struggle with them, to disarm them. The goal is to bring their arm down. And you’ve got to watch… you’ve got to watch them, make sure they don’t land a fatal hit.”

The hand tightened, bringing his arm down – he heard a bone click, biting back tears, as his teeth latched onto his gums. It didn’t prevent a whimper coming out – except, it didn’t sound like him at all.

“And then-”

In one rapid movement, Taro found himself on the ground, pinned by Budo. He used his knees to pry his legs apart, crouched, and spreading his body weight to prevent him from doing more than  wriggling on the spot.

“-you pin them. You’ve gotta be fast, too. Make sure they can't move, until help arrives."

There was silence for a few minutes, more whimpering, and Budo’s heavy breathing. Taro could faintly hear him counting to ten under his breath, along with Ayano’s name being repeated quietly.

He turned his head, seeing that the sparring members had stopped, all glancing at Ayano. She had whimpered when Budo had grabbed his wrists, but now had tears rolling down her cheeks. Budo leapt off Taro, who pulled himself to his feet.

He found that he was suddenly filled with rage; partially at the sight of Ayano’s tear streaked face, but mostly at the reason for the dull pain in his wrists.

Budo was meant to go easy on him – yet he’d seemed infuriated, pinning him with an unnecessary amount of force.

“Yan-chan? Are you alright?” Mina Rai’s voice was laced with concern.

Budo turns to the rest of the club members. “Activities are cancelled for the whole of next week. You’re all dismissed.”

He looked over at Taro, who was swaying gently. A flicker of a smirk appeared on his face, displaced within mere seconds by a grimace.

“I’m sorry, Yamada-kun. Should’ve gone easy on you… after all, you’re still healing from your head injury.” The apology was clearly insincere, but Taro shrugged and said it was alright.

Budo clearly didn’t care, instead draping an arm around Ayano’s shoulder and steering her out of the club room.

He tossed the keys to Sho, ordering him to lock up, who just stared after Ayano, clutching the key in one hand.

Having picked himself up from the floor, he couldn’t help but anxiously stare after Ayano. Just moments ago, she’d been telling him that nothing was wrong, and yet, she had suddenly burst into tears.

Poor girl.

His phone vibrated, as he was changing back into his uniform.

Taro ignored the vibration, despite the fact his sister was likely to be the one texting him. Instead, lips set in a line of determination, he worked at doing up the buttons on his uniform.

Ayano was not okay.

She wasn’t just quiet, or awkward. Something was seriously wrong.

He hated the thought of being nosy, but…

Surely, it was just something between her and Budo.

None of his business, yet he couldn’t help himself.

Terrible.

He’s a terrible person for caring about her. What was he saying?

Taro pulled back the curtains, discovering that Ayano and Budo had vanished. He could no longer see them hugging through the windows, or her cowering away from a simple kiss on the cheek.

His phone vibrated again, somehow with more urgency this time.

Sighing, Taro switched it on and looked at his texts.

<???> Hey.  
<???> I don’t usually do this, but you need to help Ayano.

<Taro Yamada> What?  
<Taro Yamada> Who are you?

<???> I’m who everyone calls ‘Info-chan.’  
<???> And yes, I know, you probably think I’m the scum of the earth.  
<???> But hear me out. Ayano is not in a safe place. You’re the only one who can help her.

<Taro Yamada> Why?

<???> She has a crush on you.  
<???> But, Masuta-kun won’t let her pursue you. He’s forcing her to date him.

<Taro Yamada> How do you know this?

<???> It’s my job to know what’s going on. Usually, I don’t care about this stuff, but, it’s my job to blackmail people, not Masuta-kun’s.

<Taro Yamada> What am I supposed to do about it?  
<Taro Yamada> She won’t tell me anything.

<???> I want you to leave a note in her locker.  
<???> Also, get out of the club room, they need to lock it.

<Taro Yamada> oops.  
<Taro Yamada> Jeez. How do you know where I am?

<???> Surely, you’ve heard of me. I know everything about everyone.  
<???> I wouldn’t cross me. I’ve given you instructions. I want you to follow them.  
<???> A piece of paper will be waiting on top of her locker. I want you to write her a note.

<Taro Yamada> Okay.  
<Taro Yamada> Which one’s her locker? I’m on my way down.

<???> Fourth set of lockers, the one on the far right.  
<???> Tell her to meet you on the quiet set of benches by the rooftop at half three tomorrow.  
<???> And that you want to talk to her about relationships.

<Taro Yamada> Wow, you really care about her.

<???> I care about my job. Masuta-kun doesn’t stand a chance.  
<???> Stupid bastard.

<Taro Yamada> What did he do?

<???> It’s not my place to tell you.  
<???> Ayano will.

<Taro Yamada> No offence, but if you of all people are annoyed with him it’s got to be something bad.  
<Taro Yamada> Is he a murderer or something?

No reply.

Taro, after apologising to Sho for making him wait, pocketed his phone, stopping by the locker he assumed belonged to Ayano.

He swiped the purple piece of paper off the top of the locker, quickly scribbling out a note. It was getting late, nearly quarter to six. If he didn’t leave, he’d surely be told to leave by a teacher.

_I want to speak with you about relationships._   
_Please meet me on the rooftop, by the benches, at 3:30._   
_I hope you’ll be there._

He was tempted to sign it off with his name, but decided against it. She probably knew it was him – he had been asking her if things were alright earlier.

<Taro Yamada> I can’t open her locker.

<???> Leave the note on top. I know her combination. I’ll put it in myself.  
<???> It’s getting late. I’d recommend you head home now.

<Taro Yamada> This is crazy.

<???> So is Masuta-kun. Your point?

<Taro Yamada> I hope this’ll blow over.

<???> Doubt it.  
<???> Hey, Yamada, you know something?

<Taro Yamada> no

<???> You’re a good kid. A little too idealistic, but you’re good.  
<???> I didn’t think you’d even notice her. But you did. And you care about her.  
<???> Caring about others isn’t so common nowadays.

<Taro Yamada> She seems like a nice girl. I just hope it’s nothing too awful.  
<Taro Yamada> I just want her to be alright.

<???> You and me both.  
<???> Don’t tell her I said that.

<Taro Yamada> Your secret is safe with me.

His sister hadn’t texted him at all. Taro bit his lip, looking around the school once more. He gently placed the note on top of the column of lockers, quietly hoping that everything would be okay.

She seemed so sweet. Quiet, but friendly.

And Budo himself, he didn’t seem manipulative or abusive.

Taro rubbed his head, discovering an agonising headache had risen from all the thinking he’d done.

He was sure everything would be alright.

He kept telling himself that, as he walked through the gates, and made his way home, alone.


	6. Budo: Platonic Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano's birthday's coming up, and as the perfect boyfriend, Budo has to get her something that'll blow her out of the water.

Most Saturdays, Budo stayed at home and either messaged Sho, Ayano, or Mina, but this one was different. Rather than text Ayano, Sho or Mina, he was out in town, closely tailing Taro Yamada. Something about his friendship with Ayano disgusted him.

He had no limits. At all.

It was _his_ fault she’d started sobbing during club activities – he didn’t _have_ to join his club, but he insisted on ruining everything for him. Budo clenched his fists, slipping behind a couple, as Taro disappeared into a shop.

He followed.

It was a gift shop, decorated with clothes, souvenirs, all sorts of generic birthday presents. Budo snorted – Ayano’s birthday would be an unforgettable event. He would definitely make sure of that.

Taro was studying the clothing section, occasionally being shot strange looks by other shoppers. He was too oblivious to notice Budo hidden behind a rack of jeans.

He started walking away from the sullen faced Budo, towards the section dedicated to books.

He finally stopped, staring at the book section. The books varied from horror, to comedy, to romance. Taro was mostly focussed on the romance section, eventually selecting a book – light pink in colour, with a title he couldn’t quite make out.

Budo tilted his head in the vain hope he could see what it was called, as Taro tucked it under his arm and made his way over to the counter. He slipped behind a group of giggling teenage girls, milling out with them, breaking off from the group to continue following Taro.

Taro dropped the book into his bag, calmly humming to himself as he continued through the shopping centre, finally stopping by a set of benches, nearby the fountain. He pulled a different book out of his bag, beginning to read.

Budo had already ducked into a perfume shop, casting the odd glance at Taro, whilst fingering the soaps and perfumes. He turned, seeing a flash of black hair – none other than Ayano, who was swiftly moving towards the bench.

As she sat down, Taro quickly shoved the book into his bag, glancing at her. She said something Budo couldn’t hear, prompting a hug to break out between her and Taro. He had been clutching a bar of soap when it happened.

It had slipped from his grasp and onto the ground, as Taro wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started murmuring. Budo apologised for the soap, slapping an odd few coins on the counter, before darting out of the shop door.

He was concealed behind a shopping centre map, listening in on their conversation.

“…I don’t like him. I know… sounds shallow, but… dating him to get closer to...” Ayano whispered.

He didn’t hear all of it, due to the hubbub behind him – the cacophony of footsteps and people having their own conversations.

“Break up with him. Tell the person how you feel.” Budo couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Was Taro _really_ that oblivious?

“I want to, but I can’t. He says he’ll kill me… he’s done awful things to me…”

Taro shakes his head, suddenly softening his voice.

“…what? Yan-chan, what has he…?”

She lowered her head, her eyes no longer visible. They were concealed under her hair.

“I can’t tell you.”

He shook his head again. “You have to. I can’t help you if you don’t.”

She raised her head, leaning in closer to Taro. Budo tensed. Ayano didn’t stop until their foreheads were touching, holding intense eye contact with him.

“I… I don’t want you to be involved in this.”

Taro removed his arm from around her shoulder, instead using his fingers to tilt her chin up. Gently, he kissed her on the forehead – and judging by the blush that had manifested in Ayano’s cheeks, she hadn’t expected it.

Budo nearly screamed with rage.

His girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend. There was nothing wrong with her hanging out with guys, so long as they were friends, but-

The kiss replayed itself in his mind. It enraged him.

“I want you to be safe.” Taro breathed, having pulled away.

Ayano nodded, her eyes watering. “Me too.”

The rage didn’t fade, instead giving him plenty of ideas of how to drive his girlfriend back into submission. He managed one glare, a single glare directed at Taro, before he vanished again, unwilling to listen to the rest of their conversation.

Had she forgotten that they had joined as one under the cherry tree?

Would he have to remind her?

_I’ll have a hell of a time doing it._

Budo couldn’t help but start laughing, hysterically, in front of one of the teashops they’d frequented in the past. Those inside cast him strange looks, but he ignored them – a plan was forming in his mind.

And he was sure Ayano’s 18th birthday would be one of the most memorable events in her life.

His next destination seemed rather unusual – and the women working in the shop seemed bewildered when he stepped into the shop, scanning the entire store until he discovered what he wanted.

“Excuse me, sir, but this is a-” The store assistant was the first to question his motives.

He cuts them off, nodding. “I know. I’m here for my girlfriend.”

She smiles, and nods. “I see. Are you planning to surprise her?”

Budo turned, fully facing her. “You could say that.”

He picked up the box, placing it on the counter – the woman at the counter shot him a strange look, then at the store assistant, who simply shrugged.

He made his purchase, cradling the box, and receiving confused looks from people as he made his way through the street. It was only when he got home that he realised how bizarre his plan was – but if it made Ayano realise she was his, it would be worth it.

Sweetly, he smiled, looking through his collection of wrapping paper. Ayano had never told him if she liked pattern or plain designs, not even her favourite colour. Instead, she was quiet, sullen, yet submissive.

In the end, he made the decision himself to choose a plain, green colour for the wrapping paper. The card was a lighter green, a generic birthday card – where he had written a special message for her.

Something told him she would be stunned when she found out what her gift was.

Hopefully, in a good way.

_To my dearest Ayano,  
I’m unsure how you’ll feel about this gift, but truthfully, I think you’ll love it. I know I love it, at least. And sure, the present was a few weeks early, but when you see what it is, you’ll know why. In fact, I was incredibly thorough. Just look at the wrapping paper and the card, and you’ll see what I mean. I love you dearly, and I want you to know that I’ll always be with you, no matter what you decide to do with your present._

_Love, Budo._

A cruel grin worked its way onto his face.

Everything, from the wrapping paper, to the card’s colour had been carefully planned. Now, he simply had to wait for her to realise that – and thank him for being so organised, to marvel at his intelligence.

Her birthday was likely to be an unforgettable event.

His gift would ensure that.


	7. Ayano: Samba d'Ayano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano manages to open up to Taro, all while putting his life, her life, and another girl's life in danger.  
> That's got to be some sort of achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter (and others), there are moments where, during editing, I realised Ayano and Budo's relationship had no sexuality whatsoever. Seriously. When I first wrote the chapter, the closest they got to intimacy was hand holding. Obviously, as I was reading through it, I realised that was kind of unrealistic, considering the events of the first chapter.
> 
> So there are now sections that are sexual assault (from Budo).  
> There are now sexual interactions between them (kissing, touching, etc). These are, again, sensitive themes. 
> 
> For anyone reading who is seriously averse to that stuff, I've warned you now (as did the tags). Read at your own risk.

_I want to speak with you about relationships._  
 _Please meet me on the rooftop, by the benches, at 3:30.  
I hope you’ll be there_.

She sighed. He didn’t know when to give up, did he?

One more class, and then she’d go talk to him. She couldn’t decide whether she’d push him away or just tell him the truth.

Ayano was leaning on her locker, as Senpai came into view, one of the first students to enter the plaza. He smiled kindly at her, managing a wave, before her view was blocked by Budo.

She heard the doors to the plaza swing shut, before Budo’s voice.

“I wouldn’t get too close with him, Yan-chan.”

She sighed, quietly. “I know.”

“He’s not good for you. You don’t need any distractions.” He grinned.

Ayano averted her gaze.

_This is all your fault. Now you’ll never have Senpai._

“Masuta-kun…”

He kissed her with a gentleness she didn’t expect. Instead, she blinked, never closing her eyes, even as he pushed her against her locker and started to run his thumb over her throat. Her breathing grew ragged, as she struggled to push him off her.

“Not here. Please.”

“Yan-chan, I mean it.” He was breathing his words, clumsily working on the strings of her blouse.

“Please, Masuta-kun. Not here.” She repeated, attempting to stare ahead.

His fingers trailed her collarbone, as he planted a tender kiss on her lips again. He started to lick her collarbone, muttering between breaths.

“No need to be so frigid, Yan-chan. Just relax.” She couldn’t help but notice his voice had become airy.

His other hand slipped down, groping her upper thigh – as she balanced against the locker, suddenly paralysed with fear. The memories of the cherry tree flooded her, bringing her body to a sudden halt.

Ayano could still feel his lips on her, as he moved up, his breath tickling her ear. A gentle nip on the ear was all it took for her to whimper.

“I can’t…” She whispered, her voice breaking.

She could hear him gasping with pleasure, an unmistakeable pressure pushed up against her abdomen. It was all it took for her to start functioning, desperately shaking her head again, reverting to the weak thing that had let him take her under the tree.

_You can’t do that! He’ll reject you. Why would he want to date a weakling like-_

“Masuta-kun, stop! I don’t want-”

“Keep your voice down.” He snarled.

“P-please…” She obeyed.

Cold fingers grabbed at her waist, supporting her against the lockers. His fingers danced down her body, red-hot as they lingered on the bruises mottling her skin. He dug a finger into a bruise, prompting a cry of pain from her.

She writhed against his fingers.

“Stop, please.” She was begging, he wasn’t listening.

When he removed the finger, he started to run it over the bruise.

“You see that, Yan-chan? They’re all from me. You’re mine. I own you.”

He nuzzled her neck. “Tell me. Tell me if _anyone_ touches them, or sees them. I’ll take care of them.”

She stopped moving, slowly sinking down until she was curled up at his feet, clutching her head as if she had a migraine.

“Please… don’t hurt me…” she sobbed, enough for him to finally stop.

Kindness shone in his dark eyes, as he lovingly placed a hand against her cheek. She barely felt him caress her cheek, focussing only on the scent of salt as he pressed his lips against hers once more.

When he pulled away, she found that his eyes had considerably lightened.

“Say that you love me.”

_Don’t do it._

The fingers were back on her collarbone, slowly travelling down until they feebly touched her chest. It was there he stopped, fixing her blouse again, taking care not to scratch or leave any marks on her skin that couldn’t be covered.

Not like the last time he’d done this.

“Masuta-kun, you know that I li-”

“Don’t say his name.” He growled. “Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear it.”

He had stopped fumbling with the strings of her blouse – his thumb had settled on her throat, where he felt a pulse. The pulse seemed to have fascinated him, in the most morbid sense of the word.

“You love me, don’t you? You understand why I’m doing this, right? I can’t let Yamada-kun fuck this all up. I told you, I told you not to get close with him, didn’t I? Or I’ll tell him _everything_.”

The pressure on her throat increased, as white spots re-entered her vision. Ayano found herself fighting for breath, hearing her heart pounding, recalling the feeling of his thumb inside her.

“Tell me you love me, Yan-chan.”

A sickening wave of pleasure sent a shiver through her, trembling in his grip.

“Masuta-kun?” She began, sweetly.

“Yes?” She nearly shrank away from the eagerness in his voice.

“Go fuck yourself.” Her voice couldn’t have been any sweeter.

As he lunged forward to savagely smash his lips against hers, she bit into his lip, hard enough for her to taste blood. As he reeled back in pain, Ayano sucked sweet air into her raw lungs, rising from the ground.

Immediately, she sprinted to the plaza, only to find herself slowing as she reached Senpai.

He smiled warmly, as she threw herself onto the edge of the fountain. Her shaking didn’t cease, even when she caught a glimpse of Budo watching, only to shake his head and disappear.

He was going to kill her, the minute he got her alone.

“Yan-chan! Jeez, what’s with the running?”

She forgot she had automatically run to the plaza, and had subconsciously taken a seat next to Senpai. In fact, Ayano appeared to be the only one who was unaware of what she had just done – both gossiping groups turned, all staring at her.

“I… Yamada-kun, could we talk… privately?”

 _Idiot_. She’s scolding herself, whilst he nods and puts his book away. There were several pairs of eyes following her as she led him through the emergency exit, to the back of the school.

They stood in the shadow of the building, Senpai curiously watching her.

“What is it? Why were you running?”

Ayano shrugged. “Masuta-kun and I were playing a game.”

He wasn’t convinced, naturally.

“Yan-chan…”

She gulped, searching the area for any eavesdroppers.

When she saw none, she turned back to Senpai, suddenly serious.

“I swear.”

“But-”

Ayano shook her head. “I know you just want to help, but this has to stop. I know you left the note, and I know you’re worried, but it’s alright. Everything’s okay. I’m fine, I swear.”

“No, it’s not. I know what’s going on… sort of. He really loves you, I can see that… but Yan-chan, he’s _controlling_ you. You’re not dating him, are you?”

Ayano found that she couldn’t reply. She had lost her balance, collapsing in a heap on the ground again – and the sound of Senpai’s voice couldn’t snap her out of it. Her eyes rolled up, focussing intently on his.

“Yan-chan?” A weak slap, a faint stinging sensation on her cheek wasn’t enough to stop her from staring. Ayano discovered she was unable to move her lips, only feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

They were so close to the blossom tree.

The tree she’d loved dearly.

All the dreams she’d had of confessing to him underneath the tree were broken.

“Yan-chan? Are you alright?” Two fingers were the first thing she felt on her face, then a whole hand, wiping away the tears. She found herself choking on her sobs, finally able to tear her eyes away from his.

“The rooftop. Half three. Yamada-kun, he’ll find us. He knows my combination. I told him. I’m an idiot. He’ll find the note. He’ll see us. And he’ll think… I’m cheating on him…”

She was relaying the information, taking breaths between each word.

“Hide, then. There’s so many places to hide, Yan-chan. There’s those bushes by the Gardening Club, the j-”

“I don’t want to be by myself.” Her voice shook, and her vision started to blur.

“You won’t be. I’ll come get you, I promise. It’ll just look a little weird if Masuta-kun sees me go hide in a bush or something.”

“Then what?” Ayano couldn’t help but feel nothing but scepticism.

“The minute he’s gone, I’ll walk you home. And we can talk about all of this. We need to talk.”

She found that her breathing ceased once more, and a sharp stab of pain manifested in her chest. Ayano pressed a hand to her chest, trying to inhale – only to feel her heart rate increase as she became more panicked.

_He almost… again…_

What if Senpai just wanted to hurt her, too?

He wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

How could she think that about Senpai?

The sudden increase in speed of her heart rate was starting to stabilise.

“Let me walk you to class.” He was speaking again. “I’ll meet you on the roof, and we can find somewhere to hide.”

“No… Yamada-kun… he picks me up from all my classes, he’ll see us…”

Senpai frowned, only for his eyes to light up and widen.

“Leave that to me.”

He took his phone out of his pocket, sending someone a text. Moments later, his phone buzzed with a reply – Senpai consulted his phone, nodding to himself.

“He’ll want to pick you up now, just not from your classroom.”

She managed a shy smile, but said nothing more as they walked to her classroom.

The minute he left her, reminding her of their arrangement, she was bombarded with questions from her entire class.

“Is everything alright?” Koharu Hinata, usually the smiley one out of the social butterflies, had an uncharacteristic frown.

 “Y-yeah…”

Chojo Tekina was next to speak up, shaking his head. “Ren was asking the club if we’d seen you. He said Masuta was looking for you.”

Ayano shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

He shook his head, again. “He looked… spooked, Yan-chan. You sure nothing’s up?”

She nodded. “Everything’s fine.”

Koharu didn’t look convinced, and even as Ayano took her seat, she slipped over to her desk. She bowed her head ever so slightly, keeping her voice low.

“If anything’s up, you can tell me, Yan-chan.”

“Nothing’s up. Masuta-kun… Masuta-kun’s my boyfriend… and my birthday’s coming up. He just wants me to have a good time.” She felt herself choke on the word ‘boyfriend,’ but forced a cheeky smile onto her face.

“That’s cute.” Her voice was louder, this time.

“Yeah… he’s…” She trailed off, thinking of his thumbs.

“He’s what, Yan-chan?”

She tensed, finding that she was tightly holding the fabric of her skirt, suddenly unresponsive. Her change in mood was enough to cause Koharu to close in on her, wrestling her hand away from the material.

When her skirt flew up, Koharu saw a flash of panties, and something much, much worse.

Bruises.

The sight of panties was enough for a blush to spread across her face, only to be replaced with a look of horror, when she saw the bruises on her skin. Ayano cursed under her breath, the girl’s concerned face the last thing she wanted to see.

“I-it’s not what it looks like. I tripped and fell in the shower, that’s all.”

“Yan-chan-”

Koharu didn’t buy it, but before she could say more, their teacher arrived, ordering all of the students to sit down.

Reluctantly, she saw Koharu take her seat – and breathed in, trying to pretend everything would be alright.

There was no way she’d spread rumours about her.

About Budo. He’d kill her if people started gossiping about the nature of their relationship.

_They already are._

Ayano fidgeted the entire lesson, barely listening to the teacher, who was lecturing them on language. Instead, she focussed on Koharu, who was staring either at her notebook, or the floor.

Her eyes shifted over to the clock, seeing that there were still ten minutes left.

She blinked, noticing that Chojo was watching her intently, now. He eventually looked away, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Ayano couldn’t have been more relieved when the bell rang.

Koharu was faster than her, though. She loaded her bag with books, somehow still able to beat Ayano to the door. She stopped her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder – and to Ayano’s sadness, her eyes were filled with concern and care.

“Yan-chan, what’s going on?” Her voice was unusually quiet.

_I can’t tell you._

“Nothing. I swear.”

She had only a few minutes before Budo grabbed her from the classroom. And she knew Koharu meant well, but she had somewhere to be.

“Just tell me. I know something’s going on between you and Masuta-kun.”

_It’s none of your business._

She shook her head. “We’re… we’re working stuff out.”

The bruises weren’t visible if you didn’t look closely – and the other ones were concealed under her skirt and stockings.

It really wasn’t a big deal.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll ask him.”

_Go ahead. He’ll kill you._

“Don’t. It’s nothing, I swear. Koharu-chan, I have somewhere to be-”

“Your legs. I saw them. Is he hitting you?”

_No! No! No!_

“No. I told you, I tripped in the shower. It’s not him.” Her voice became frenetic. “Koharu-chan, I really need to go.”

She stepped around her, darting past her, rushing up the stairs to the rooftop. Faintly, she could hear Koharu calling her name, even hearing footsteps. For a moment, her heart caught in her throat, at the realisation she could’ve followed her.

Ayano stumbled onto the roof, immediately searching for Senpai. He was perched on the quiet set of benches, thoughtfully gazing at the clouds. She felt like she was disturbing him.

She was considering turning around and walking back through the door.

Going to back to Budo.

Maybe she could convince him not to murder Koharu, even though she had sealed her own fate.

_I can’t convince him not to kill her._

It wasn’t fair – she wasn’t a bad person at all – at least, the experience under the cherry blossom tree had made her realise bad people existed all over the world. And Koharu wasn’t one of them.

_You don’t deserve Senpai. You’re a monster._

“Yan-chan!” It was him. He was calling her name.

She spun away from the door, beaming.

“Yamada-kun.”

“I can’t believe you came.”

“What did you tell Masuta-kun?” Her tone was more accusatory than she intended it to be.

In an attempt to seem more comfortable, she took a seat next to Senpai.

“I told Ren-kun that I was walking you home. Something tells me he texted Masuta, who should be conducting a futile search for you at the gates, giving us plenty of time to talk.”

“About what?”

“About whatever the hell Masuta-kun’s doing to you. This might make me look like a pervert, but, uh, Yan-chan, could you lift your skirt?”

She didn’t glare. How could she glare at Senpai? Instead, she bristled, furiously blushing.

“What’s so interesting about my skirt?”

“I want to see… um… the marks.”

She couldn’t help but bristle again.

“There _are_ no marks, Yamada-kun.”

“I’ve heard… stuff…”

She edged away from him, only to freeze when she felt his hand on her thigh. It was enough for her to realise he could hurt her again. Senpai’s gentle face morphed into that of Budo’s lustful gaze, his eyes dark with desire.

Ayano jerked away, tucking herself into the foetal position.

His hands had been soft, harmless, almost.

But she knew what that touch meant.

“Yan-chan!” He sounded alarmed.

By what?

Had someone seen them? Did Senpai try to-?

“Yan-chan, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me.”

_Nod._

It took a surprising amount of effort for her to make the appropriate gesture.

“Can you tell me, then? Tell me about him.”

No reply.

“Yan-chan?”

_He’d kill us both if he knew we were having this conversation._

“Yamada-kun, I can’t do this.” She said, frantically. “I can’t tell you anything. He’ll kill me, and then himself. I’m not even supposed to be spending time with you. He hates you. He hates you. He hates you!”

“He gets all jealous whenever he sees you, because… because… it doesn’t matter… I can’t be here with you. When Masuta-kun finds out I lied to him…” She trailed off, shaking with fear at the thought of what he could do to her.

Sloppy kisses, mixed in with death threats.

Her tears did nothing to deter him. They did nothing more than bring a guilty pleasure to his face.

“Yan-chan… you’ve got to leave him. If you’re _scared_ of him, it… the relationship has to end.”

“I’m not scared of him. I love him.” She was shaking as she said it.

_Pathetic. You can’t fool him, and you know it._

He pulled her back onto the bench, grabbing her hands. The abrupt movement wasn’t enough to frighten her, to her relief. She found herself longing for the contact – his hands were much smoother than Budo’s.

Senpai held her with a warmth she had never felt before.

“You don’t. There’s someone else out there for you, I know it. It’s not him. He’s a scumbag, hurting a girl like you.” Her skirt had ridden up, exposing the marks of Budo’s tongue and fists.

“There isn’t. I’m his now.”

Senpai squeezed her hands.

“Not forever. I’ll get you out of this, I promise.”

“He’ll be looking for me. We need to sneak out of school. I can’t let him see us, or he’ll actually-”

“Go insane? I think he already has, Yan-chan.”

“He’s not… he just loves me a lot.” She tried to defend him, unsure why she was doing it.

Senpai laughs, bitterly. “I think love is exaggerating. He wouldn’t hurt you if he loved you, would he?”

She sullenly stared at the ground. “It wasn’t him. I slipped in the shower, and roughed myself up.”

“Ah, of course.” With a single pull, he’d rolled her stockings down, revealing the other marks.

“I was wondering why you were wearing black stockings, since it’s spring. Your legs must be _boiling_ in those.”

Ayano quickly lowered her head, her voice thickening.

“You can’t tell anyone, Yamada-kun. I mean it.”

“I know. You keep telling me that. But I just want to help, Yan-chan. Even if it’s just acting as a protector.”

She laughed mockingly. “He’s a martial arts master. You don’t stand a chance.”

He shrugged. “I’m not thinking in physical strength, Yan-chan.”

Ayano found herself thinking again. The conclusion she came to seemed dangerous, but it was worth a shot – he was finally her friend, why not take it a step further?

Budo would be enraged, but if Senpai was telling the truth, she might actually stand a chance.

“Prove it. My birthday’s coming up. We’re celebrating at my house. He said I could invite whoever I wanted, and I choose you.”

“I’m honoured, but something tells me he’s going to break my neck if he gets me alone.”

She shook her head, a small smile flickering on her face.

“I want you to stay by me for the entire party. Masuta-kun’s got a knack for sending the other members away. If he says _anything_ implying that we should be alone as a couple, shoot him down.”

“Your goal is to prevent him from getting me alone.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Ayano grinned.

Something told her Budo wasn’t going to like her surprise, but she was past caring.


	8. Taro: Party Monster (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martial Arts Club are on Taro's side. They just don't know that, yet.

The week before Ayano’s birthday had been a shocking one. Another death had seriously rocked the school newspaper, but this time it looked like someone was picking off the girls who hung out in the plaza, one by one. First Kokona, then Musume.

And now Koharu Hinata.

He hadn’t known her well, just that she always smiled and giggled whenever he was nearby – because that was what their group did. They were nice people, from what he knew of them, never the ones to spread malicious gossip.

The group had been narrowed down to four people – they never left each other’s side, except to go to class. No matter the circumstance, they’d gather in the plaza or upstairs, outside of the classrooms, nearby a teacher.

Taro couldn’t help but watch them sadly. Ayano had stopped talking to them after Koharu was found, in the changing rooms, burnt to a crisp.

The newspaper had claimed she’d died struggling for her life.

He wished Info-chan wasn’t so heartless sometimes.

Naturally, nobody was in the best mood – including Budo, who was hanging around Ayano. She wore an uncomfortable look, constantly searching for something – presumably him – but Taro lingered by the lockers, out of sight.

There was no way he’d let Budo see him.

She stopped looking, eventually, linking her arm through Budo’s. Taro watched, gripped with envy as they walked through the corridors, disappearing up the stairs in the direction of Ayano’s classroom.

He’d heard rumours about them.

That they snuck off, sometimes behind the school to make out.

One person claimed that they’d found Ayano’s bra under the cherry blossom tree. Taro wasn’t a fan of rumours, but it didn’t stop his viewpoint of her being distorted. She had said it herself, she feared him, and yet she continued to sneak off with him.

It seemed implausible to him.

He leant on one of the doors to the corridor, calmly checking his phone.

<???> Hey, Yamada-kun.

<Taro Yamada> What?

<???> Rude.  
<???> I was gonna give you a free scoop on Masuta, but I guess you don’t want it.

<Taro Yamada> What is it?

<???> Uh uh.  
<???> You know my price.

<Taro Yamada> Fine, how many?

<???> We’ve been running low on female students, lately.  
<???> Ten. I want ten shots.

<Taro Yamada> I have six already.

<???> Better go collect four more.

He sighed, turning his phone off. There were the Basu sisters, who always hung out on the roof, but there were too many witnesses, leaving too big a margin for error.

Four panty shots.

What choice did he have?

He kept reminding himself that Info-chan was a terrible person, and he was too, for what he was about to do. Perhaps he was even worse, feeding into her reign of terror over the school.

The two sisters were deep in conversation, nodding and smiling, as Oka Ruto watched them.

Taro hadn’t seen Oka for quite a while.

What a terrible reunion.

He sighed, quietly, as he crouched, lifting his phone up. The shot took mere seconds to go through, with a glowing message from Info-chan.

_One down, three to go._

In the crouching position, he bounded forward, until he was behind a corner, realising that he only had a few seconds before someone spotted him. Quickly, he whipped forward, snapping the pictures in relief.

_One more._

There were no other girls on the rooftop, except Kuu Dere. She was deeply engrossed in a book, but likely to notice if he pushed his phone up her skirt. Biting his lip, he tried to concentrate – which other girls hadn’t he taken shots of?

The gossiping group were out of the question – they reported anything remotely suspicious to the teachers, and were way too close to the classrooms. He couldn’t risk them telling a teacher what he was doing.

_Think on your feet, think on your feet._

There was no way he could take a picture of Ayano. She’d notice, and Budo would have a valid reason to put him into a coma.

“Yamada-kun, Yamada-kun! Why are you taking pictures?”

Taro had never been more relieved to hear that ditzy voice.

“I’m… I’m putting together a portfolio, for the photography club. I was looking for models.”

Midori gasped excitedly. “Can _I_ be one?”

“Of course.” He was impressed with how believable the lie was. “But, I need artistic shots. From different perspectives, to show the club I’m an able photographer.”

She nodded.

He walked around her, until he was facing her back. Slowly, he pointed the camera downwards, crouching ever so slightly, until he snapped the picture. She thought nothing of it, animatedly babbling about how she’d always wanted to be a model.

“Yeah, that’s great, but I’ve got to get going. There’s a deadline for submitting your portfolio.”

She cocked her head to the side.

“Yamada-kun, why-?”

“Not now, Midori!” He took the stairs, two at a time, determined to find a private spot to read his texts.

Eventually, he found one, near the bike rack, where it was rumoured the delinquents smoked. There wasn’t a single delinquent in sight, let alone anyone else, so Taro took the rumour with a grain of salt.

<???> Very nice.  
<???> A deal is a deal.  
<???> I couldn’t quite see what it was, but Masuta bought Aishi-chan something for her birthday.

<Taro Yamada> Jesus Christ this was not worth ten panty shots

<???> Let me continue.  
<???> I have a feeling it’s going to be a turning point in their relationship.  
<???> As in, it’ll consolidate it. You’ll lose her forever if you don’t intercept the gift.

<Taro Yamada> What if it’s just a necklace or something?

<???> No, no, it wasn’t a necklace. He bought it from Swells. They don’t sell necklaces there.  
<???> Use your head, what do you think he bought her?

<Taro Yamada> You’re joking.  
<Taro Yamada> You’re kidding, right?

<???> Come on, Yamada. You’re meant to be smart.

<Taro Yamada> Why would he do that?  
<Taro Yamada> Is he planning something?

<???> Obviously. Which is why I say, intercept the gift, and keep Ayano the hell away from him.

<Taro Yamada> Right.

He was shaking with fear when he read the message. What if he didn’t get to Ayano’s on time? What if he couldn’t stop Budo from presenting the gift?

A cold sweat overcame Taro, who slumped against the bike racks, hyperventilating. Surely, Budo wasn’t _actually_ shopping there – it was probably a mix up, someone older who looked like him buying something for their girlfriend.

Ayano said it herself.

He loved her.

He wouldn’t go _that_ far to keep them together.

Taro started hyperventilating again, trying to pull himself to his feet. He had to get through his last class, and the rest of the day – there was no way he was willingly leaving Ayano and Budo alone.

Not if what Info-chan said was true.

Slowly, but surely, he managed to stand up, a hand shooting out to steady himself on the rack. His pace was sluggish to start with, until he noticed the clock on the school, forcing him to start jogging to his next lesson.

Budo was calmly sat at his desk, occasionally smiling smugly at the ground. He found it surprisingly difficult to direct his look elsewhere – especially considering the hateful look in his eyes.

However, Budo never showed any sign of noticing.

He couldn’t help but impatiently watch the clock on the wall, still thinking of the texts.

How would Ayano feel if she knew he was talking about her behind her back? To one of the most notorious people in school, as well.

How was he meant to justify himself if she ever found out?

_It doesn’t matter that you want to help her. You’re still invading her privacy._

He ignored it. He ignored the voice that was doubting him, instead swallowing the pain and continuing to copy down notes as their teacher spoke. Taro didn’t stop scribbling furiously, until the bell rang.

In the corner of his notebook, he’d rapidly written a brief apology to Ayano, only to tear the page out and crumple it up entirely. The colour died from his eyes, leaving them a blank and dull grey.

She was right. He didn’t stand a chance against Budo.

Quietly, he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder, pushing past the other students, in the hope he could run home before anyone caught him. He was on the second floor, walking away from the club room, when Mina Rai caught up with him.

“Yamada-san! I’ve been looking for you. Come on!” She grabbed his arm with a strength he didn’t expect, throwing him into the club room, where Juku and Sho waited. Shima was nowhere to be seen.

“Why?” He asked, inspecting the indents from her nails on his arm.

Sho spoke up this time.

“Masuta-san’s been acting funny. I know you weren’t there when he was being all… weird, but neither was Yan-chan.” Juku explained.

“Is that so?” He played the fool.

Shima, out of breath, burst through the doors.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m late, just, Rio-chan is a lot more talkative than we give her credit for being.”

Simultaneously, they all told her it was fine.

“We were talking about how Yan-chan’s been lately. She’s been crying a lot, and that’s not really like her, don’t you think?” Sho was addressing Shima this time, to Taro’s relief.

She nodded. “Definitely,” she took a pause for breath, “do any of you know what’s going on with her and Masuta-san?”

“No, that’s what we were planning to find out. We know her and Yamada-san are pretty close. That’s why we wanted to ask you to get her alone at her birthday party.” The person Sho was addressing had shifted back to him.

_I already know what’s going on. Sort of._

“Um… alright.”

_I can’t tell them I’m already looking after her._

They pinch their chins, thoughtfully, as Taro cast a desperate glance at the changing booth. His phone had vibrated during class, and he desperately wanted to see what Info-chan had to say next.

“We’ll distract him, and you can pull her aside. Then, we’ll figure out how to cheer Yan-chan up, once she tells you what’s going on.” The rest nodded at Sho’s plan.

He couldn’t help but notice they were ignoring a blatantly obvious factor. Surely, her boyfriend would know what was up, and they were equally as close to him as they were to her.

How had none of them considered asking him?

_You’re talking nonsense. You know he wouldn’t tell the truth._

“I’m gonna go change.”

They nodded in acknowledgment, as he pulled back the curtains and slipped into the booth. It was there that he looked over his messages – his phone was flooded with texts from Imouto, a few from his mother, and some from Info-chan.

He ignored the first two sets of texts, going straight for Info-chan’s.

<???> Get out of the club room. Now.  
<???> Masuta and Aishi have been held up, by Masuta being a pervert, yet again.  
<???> Get there before he rapes her, or I’m upping my panty shot prices.

<Taro Yamada> Yes ma’am!

<???> Another thing. They’re at the side of the school, by the bike rack.  
<???> I hope you’re a good actor.  
<???> Because you’re gonna have to pretend to be concerned for Masuta.

He growled, pushing the curtains aside so vigorously he nearly ripped them. Without answering a single question the club members were asking him, he stomped down the stairs, making his way to the bike rack.

They were there, as Info-chan had said.

Ayano was squirming, pressed up against a wall. They were holding hands, almost looking like a normal couple, if it wasn’t for Ayano’s painfully audible whimpers.

As he drew nearer, he realised that she was begging him to stop.

Taro couldn’t help but bitterly recall how she’d fobbed him off, telling him she was okay.

That they were ‘working things out.’ Sure as hell didn’t look like it.

“There you guys are!”

Instantly, Budo let Ayano go from the wall, dusting himself off. He managed a glare at Taro, who couldn’t help but find his eyes drawn to the strings of Ayano’s blouse, that she was desperately trying to do up.

Her stockings had been pulled down, and he’d obviously been fiddling with her skirt.

“We were wondering where you went.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“We?” The word was spat out with venom. Budo’s dark eyes screamed with hatred.

“Yeah, the club sent me to go look around the school for you guys, and they’d stay to see if you turned up.”

To his relief, Budo gave in almost instantly.

“Let’s not keep them waiting.” His voice quickly calmed, whilst Ayano finally fixed her blouse, immediately wandering over to Taro’s side. She stood in between them, her head tilted down, eyes on the ground.

Taro watched Ayano for most of the walk – she seemed to be dragging her feet, occasionally sneaking a sideways glance in his direction, before looking away shyly.

She was cute. He sometimes wished she could be his girlfriend.

_Soon._

Budo pushed the club room doors open, causing everyone to jump up with surprise.

“You found them!” Shima was in awe.

Juku excitedly nodded. “We were wondering why you guys were so late.”

Budo didn’t acknowledge any of the club members, instead coldly announcing that club activities were cancelled, and the journey to Ayano’s house would begin immediately.

Ayano whispered something in his ear – Taro was unsure if it was a threat, as he immediately noticed Budo clench his fists, then nod in acceptance.

He wore an irritated look, impatiently waiting for each member to change out of their gi, and back into their uniforms. Taro was too busy staring at his phone, hoping Info-chan had a plan for the party.

She had to, because he sure as hell didn’t.


	9. Budo: Party Monster (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Budo buy Ayano for her birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I would like to put a warning here, but I can't figure out how to do it without spoiling what happens. So, I'm just gonna say that Budo is pretty much out of his mind by this point. What I can say without blatantly spoiling my own story (what kind of an author does that?!) is that this chapter references Ayano's rape.
> 
> If you're sensitive to the theme (since it will be drawn upon quite a few times), I would not recommend reading past this note.

Ayano’s crush ruined everything. He constantly interrupted them, especially when he wanted to clarify how deeply he cared for Ayano – always walking in at the wrong moment, to the point where it finally clicked.

Someone was tipping him off. There was no way Taro had just conveniently stumbled across them making out by the bike rack – it was an isolated area, off to the side of the school, a place you went to if you didn’t want to be disturbed.

He needed to die.

He had to kill him, before he took Ayano away from him.

Budo couldn’t bear the thought of living without her. Something felt amazing about owning someone, being able to do what he wanted to them, whenever he wanted.

It was a feeling of freedom that he didn’t want to lose.

After Ayano’s birthday, he definitely would need to take Taro out, but first, put him through the same pain he was in. Maybe he would take Ayano again, in front of him as he died.

The thought of his last sight being that of her shaking and screaming in orgasm – in ecstasy, was strangely pleasurable.

He was in deep thought, as he cradled the present he’d bought Ayano. Surely, it would keep her away from Taro, permanently.

She would finally accept that he was a part of her, and she was a part of him.

Forever.

Budo watched, as Ayano and Taro sat together on the sofas, barely audible over the pounding music. From what he knew of her parents, they still hadn’t returned from overseas – she’d said they’d called repeatedly, but would be alright with a party.

He wanted to meet them. He liked the idea of her introducing him as her boyfriend.

It was quite a strong word.

He wondered if they’d ask if she was still a virgin. Would she lie about it?

Budo couldn’t help but continuously wonder, not realising that Mei Mio had been tapping him for the past few minutes. When he finally felt her fingers on his shoulders, he jolted violently, startling her.

“What?” He nearly snapped, managing to twist the word into a mere question.

“You dropped the thing you were holding.”

He looked down, realising he’d dropped the box – the green wrapping paper glistened under the flashing lights, luckily isolated from the dancing couples. Mei shrugged, as she saw him frantically grab for the box.

To his relief, she walked away, re-joining Yuna and Saki. They had stayed by the snacks, sipping at their cans, occasionally smiling and waving at Ayano and Taro. Something told him that all four of them would encourage the rumour that those two were dating.

He scowled. Taro needed to die.

_Soon._

They looked like the ideal couple, with Ayano laughing as Taro spoke to her, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. The group of girls would probably despise him if they knew Ayano had a boyfriend.

He was basically flirting with his girlfriend. Again.

_When will he learn? Do we have to teach him?_

Budo started deep breathing, counting to ten under his breath.

“Ayano is my girlfriend. Ayano is my girlfriend. I love her. I love her.” They were short phrases, reminding him why he had organised the party in the first place. But now, under the glare of the lights, he was burning red with rage.

“IloveherIloveherIloveherIloveherIloveher…”

The words did nothing to calm him down, as he placed the box down by the side. He noticed that Saki was dancing over to her, gesturing for him to get out of his seat. Initially he declined, only to rethink it.

Ayano’s eyes were on him, along with Taro’s, as she shifted, comfortably settling into his lap.

He boiled.

“You’re a good dancer!” He yelled, over the thumping music.

Saki grinned and thanked him.

“You too. May I ask why you aren’t dancing with Yan-chan?”

He shrugged, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice with indifference. “She looks happy with Yamada-kun over there.”

“Stay here. I’ll get her to dance.” She shouted back, as he twirled her, she weaved in and out, between the dancing couples, until she finally stood in front of the chair. Budo felt strange, standing amongst couples by himself.

Alone in a crowd.

That was, until Ayano stood up from her chair, dragging Taro behind her.

He playfully pushed her into the couples, who didn’t seem to mind, as she slowly got closer to Budo. Budo grinned, his arms out wide for his girlfriend.

“Yan-chan! You didn’t strike me as a dancer.”

“It’s not hard to keep to a beat.” She didn’t look nearly as happy as she did with Taro, to his annoyance. He grabbed her hand, twirling her in the same style he’d twirled Saki earlier.

She kicked, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he pulled her closer, until she was forced to unravel herself. It was then that she pressed her back against his chest, leaning her head backwards to speak to him.

“You’re not half bad yourself.”

“I’m a man of many talents.” His tone had quickly become playful, letting her dip forward. He bent down, kissing her – whilst making eye contact with Taro, who looked away sullenly.

Saki was cheering in the background as he pulled away, lifting her back up. She spun again, until she was facing him, her hands interlocked with his. They let go of each other’s hands, with Ayano slowly backing away.

“Yamada-kun looks lonely. I should probably get back to him.”

He ignored her, as he leaned forward to pull her closer, until her breasts were pressed against his chest.

A small moan slipped out of him, but that was all.

“I have a gift for you.”

She rolled her eyes. “At a birthday party? That’s amazing.”

He shook his head. “It’s a very special gift. You’ll need to be careful with it.”

His voice swung from playful to serious, all of a sudden.

_IloveherIloveherIloveherIloveherIloveherIloveher…_

She whirled again, letting go of his hands. “I’m serious, Masuta-kun. He looks lonely.”

“Don’t go.” He pleaded, trying to reel her back in.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay? I don’t want him to go home, ‘cause he’s bored.”

Budo wasn’t having any of it. He frowned, watching her tug her arm away, dancing back over through the couples to Taro.

He sighed – he was alone, yet again. Almost immediately, he retreated to the chair he’d sunk into, in the hope that presents would come soon.

Presents were a casual affair – when all the couples eventually grew too sweaty from dancing, they returned to the sofas, and started pulling out their gifts. Taro himself had wrapped his gift in a light blue.

Ayano grimly stared at the pile of presents on the table – whilst Budo clutched his tightly, keeping it tucked under his armpit.

She started with Pippi’s gift – a stack of new video games. He didn’t see the titles, but judging by the smile on Ayano’s face, he could assume it was something fantastic. Or at least, relatively brand new.

Fervently, she thanked Pippi and Ryouto, who shrugged, pretending the gift was effortless.

Most of the gifts had the same reaction – until she touched the blue wrapping paper of Taro’s gift, taking her time to unwrap it. By then, the guests had broken into idle chatter, besides Budo, who couldn’t help but glower.

She tore away the paper carefully, blinking once, then twice, when she saw what Taro had bought her. A small smile caused her lips to twitch, until she was flashing a genuine, open-lipped smile. Ayano squealed, thanking him excitedly.

The book seemed to be deliberately placed so that the blurb faced upwards. Budo couldn’t read the entire thing, but the words _love, betrayal, friendship_ and _abuse_ all written in bold, jumped out at him.

He glared at Taro, who shrugged and smiled.

It was only Budo who didn’t give Ayano her gift right away.

After more dancing – that he’d refused to take part in, instead enviously watching as Ayano and Taro danced together – people had started to clear out, leaving only him, Taro, Mina, Sho, and Ayano. They were helping her clean up, when Mina noticed Budo’s present.

It lay abandoned on the side.

“You forgot one.” She says, as Ayano calmly walks over, glancing at the gift.

“That’s mine. Don’t open it, yet. It’s, uh… more of a private thing.” He quickly spoke, noticing that she was prepared to pick it up.

Mina giggled childishly, whilst Sho flushed bright pink.

“Gross.” Taro wrinkled his nose.

Ayano put the box down gingerly. “I’ll… uh… save it for later.”

He decided to make matters worse, by winking at her.

She quickly glanced away, her face darkened with a blush.

They cleaned in silence for the next twenty minutes, until Sho and Mina said they had to get home. Taro reluctantly admitted his little sister would probably be freaking out, since he hadn’t told her he would be home so late.

Budo smiled, watching them leave. As soon as the door clicked shut, he turned back to Ayano, who was no longer smiling, instead staring at him emotionlessly.

“Did you buy me lingerie, then?” She asked, her voice icy. “Because if so, that’s not funny. I keep telling you, Masuta-kun. I don’t want to sleep with you.”

“Harsh… and of course not! I need to be more responsible, don’t you think?”

“What was it, then, Masuta-kun? Why couldn’t I open it in front of everyone else?”

Budo shrugged, vaguely. “Too private. You probably wouldn’t want them knowing what it was.”

She reached for the present, wrinkling her nose at the grassy green he’d chosen as a colour scheme.

“May I ask you why you chose-”

Ayano had taken the lid off the box, and was simply staring into it.

“Oh my God. Are you out of your fucking mind?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Masuta-kun, do you think this is fucking funny? Do you _want_ me to…?” She glared, trailing off. The box wasn’t green, unfortunately – he’d thought of painting it green, but decided it was too much effort.

Hopefully, she’d understand his symbolism.

“I don’t think it’s funny at all. Have you seen the card?”

In wordless anger, she snatched the card from the table, and read it. They stood in silence for the minute or so she spent reading it – until she breathed heavily, tearing the card in two.

The torn pieces drifted in the air, before plummeting to the ground.

Budo couldn’t help but watch in horror.

“You’re fucking insane. You’re actually crazy. I can’t believe you’d do this.”

“I thought really hard about the colour for the wrapping paper. You know, the colour green is widely recognised as the colour of fertility, and new life? And I figured, a b-”

“I can’t believe you.” She snapped, again.

Ayano didn’t appreciate his explanation at all, fiddling with the lid of the box. Eventually, she pulled out the gift, allowing him to look at it again.

And he laughed, the same way he had after buying it.

A pregnancy test.

An _unused_ pregnancy test.

“We didn’t exactly practise safe sex under the blossom tree, so I-” He was cut off with a slap.

A hard one.

_I didn’t know she could hit that hard._

For a moment, Budo was sure he saw stars, as Ayano began to breathe heavily.

She looked like she was ready to snap the test in two.

“Ouch.” He rubbed his reddened cheek. “That’s what I meant, the gift was a few weeks early.”

He just couldn’t help himself.

His hand snaked over to her flat abdomen, smoothing his hand over it. He handled it as tenderly as he could, taking on a paternal role.

“I wonder what’s in there. A boy? A girl? I don’t know, since it’s meant to be a surprise.”

He grinned. “Happy birthday, Yan-chan.”

His eyes glinted with victory, as a hysterical wail left Ayano. She started screaming, incoherently as she launched herself at him.

He peeled her off her, irritated that she’d dug her nails into him. Besides the nail marks, she had left him unharmed.

“Stop it! That’s not good for the-”

“Shut up! Shut up!” She started sobbing, her words barely intelligible. “Just get out. Just get out!”

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._

“Alright, Yan-chan, but remember that I’m a part of you now. You’ll always be mine.”

She clamped her hands over her ears, curled into a ball, screeching for him to _leave her alone_.

Ayano didn’t stop shaking, even when he was halfway through the door, scowling at the ground.

He turned, looking over the crying girl.

“One more thing, Yan-chan. If you tell Yamada-kun about this conversation, I’ll fucking kill him. Not you, though. I wouldn’t want to hurt my-”

“GET OUT!”

She screamed again, throwing the book Taro had given her – just today – at him. It missed, hitting the wall, but he got the message. He ducked through the door, quietly apologising under his breath.

_What’s the matter with you?_

“I don’t know.” He answered, aloud. “I just don’t want her to leave me.”

His voice shrank on the last sentence, as he glanced at the locked door. He couldn’t hear Ayano from the inside anymore – he prayed she was alright.

“I hope she keeps it. That is, if she’s pregnant.” He grinned, talking to himself again.

_I hope she does too._

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

<???> Very funny, Masuta.  
<???> I appreciate you thinking you can play your own games, but there’s a line to be drawn.

<Budo Masuta> That’s rich, coming from you.

<???> I have a line, Masuta.  
<???> And you’ve crossed it.  
<???> But you’ll make a great news story someday, and that’s really all that matters.  
<???> It’s been nice doing business with you.

<Budo Masuta> What?  
<Budo Masuta> I need weapons, you can’t abandon me right now.

<???> Who said I’m abandoning you?  
<???> I like to have fun.  
<???> But there haven’t been enough casualties lately. I want more Koharu cases, or that’s it.  
<???> I’ll drop you, just like that.

<Budo Masuta> The school is freaking out over Koharu. I probably can’t get anyone else.  
<Budo Masuta> Besides, what about panty shots?

<???> Kill boys. Kill them indiscriminately. I really don’t care.  
<???> And whatever you do, don’t lay a finger on Yamada.  
<???> You don’t want to break your precious girlfriend’s mind, do you now?  
<???> I want to see at least two deaths next week, or the deal’s off.  
<???> Are we clear?

<Budo Masuta> Yes ma’am.


	10. Budo: Power's End

Riku Soma was a very bland person.

He resembled Kokona Haruka, but that was as far as he went in being interesting. So, for Budo to have followed him, out of the plaza, to the back of the school, was quite strange.

Usually, he walked home with the rest of the students, but today was different.

He lingered behind a block, watching as Riku consulted his phone. A small smirk appeared on Riku’s face, as he started walking, only stopping when he was a few paces away from being beneath a window.

Budo watched with fascination, as something dropped from the window, fluttering to the ground.

It was a manga.

Riku stooped down, picking it up. The smirk never left his face as he smoothed the creases, turning one of the pages. Budo dared take another step forward, never taking his eyes off the manga in his hands.

Now was his chance.

In his trouser pocket, there was a small blade. One that Info-chan had thought to give him especially for the occasion. He had drily thanked her through the text message, deciding that he would murder someone nobody would really remember.

And so he slipped forward, knife in hand. He ran a finger over it, realising that Riku had yet to notice his presence. He was engrossed in the manga, casually leaning against the wall as he turned yet another page.

Budo shook his head, leaping forward.

He needed to make it quick.

His entire hand clamped over Riku’s mouth, his shoes crunching into his feet. The manga was quickly forgotten, dropped to the ground. Budo brought the knife to his throat, muttering a brief apology.

Then he swiped the knife across his throat, feeling his stomach drop when the blood splattered his clothes, the grass, and the manga. The body, no longer supported by his hands or feet, slumped, crumpling to the ground.

Budo blinked, horrified.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I had to do it. You understand, right?” He gabbled.

He hooked his arms under the corpse, carrying it to the incinerator. There, he caught his breath, discovering that his eyes were wet with tears.

Again. This was the second time he’d murdered someone.

He had assumed it would be routine, that he’d get used to if he did it enough times. Earlier, he’d compared it to leg kicks he practised with his group. Budo murmured a few Bruce Lee quotes under his breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Pull yourself together,” he told himself, pushing the corpse into the incinerator, “you’ve got a club to run. You can’t let them down.”

The body, to his relief, was no longer in sight – but his uniform was completely ruined. He sighed, the rush of anxiety replaced with mild irritation. He went back to the spot Riku had been stood, picking up the manga gingerly.

He might as well burn it.

Budo leaned against the wall, still trying to breathe. Info-chan was taking her sweet time with dropping the promised clean uniform.

“Mistakes are always forgivable,” he’s muttering to himself, still waiting, “if one has the courage to admit them.”

The uniform finally landed, next to him, enough to make him jump. He quietly thanked Info-chan, despite being aware she couldn’t hear him, dashing into the changing rooms with the uniform in his hands.

He folded his soiled clothes, wrapping the manga into them, placing it on the edge of his locker.

He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, continuing to repeat the quotes to himself aloud. Even as he slid into the bathtub, resting his head against the side of the tub, he found he was unable to stop talking.

“He did nothing wrong. I didn’t want to kill him. I wouldn’t have killed him if he wasn’t by himself.”

Budo was unable to justify it to himself. “There’s still one more boy. You still have to take one boy down.” He swallowed his guilt, climbing out of the tub. The uniform was on the ground, in front of his locker.

“I thought I folded this thing.” He muttered, attempting to smooth the creases in the uniform.

With trembling hands, he buttoned up his shirt. His hands managed to steady as he zipped up his trousers, slipping his feet into his shoes.

One more boy to go. One more boy to kill.

He rolled the soiled uniform and manga into a messy ball, carrying them to the incinerator. On his way there, the manga slipped out of the pile, slowly drifting to the ground.

Budo didn’t notice, shoving his uniform into the incinerator. Then, finally, the knife, before he switched it on. His phone was filled with texts from Ayano, all desperately telling him to hurry up before the teachers noticed her hanging around school.

A small sigh wracked his body.

He felt awful, even when he saw Ayano smiling and waving at him by the gate.

She wouldn’t understand, would she? That he was sneaking off and murdering people, all for her – she would think it was _wrong_.

“Yan-chan.” He tried his best to sound happy.

She pulled him into a hug, but it wasn’t enough to lift his spirits. He stepped out of the hug within seconds, grabbing her hand – and starting to walk out of the gates, with the rest of the students.

He noticed that she was staring straight ahead, one hand idle at her side, the other linked through his.

“Have you taken the test, yet?”

She stopped – they were about to cross the road.

Ayano shrugged. “I don’t want to.”

His stomach knotted, and he found himself squirming. “Yan-chan, I think it’s important you take it. So you know your options.”

She frowned. “How are we meant to raise a baby, Masuta-kun? What about your club? Even if I’m pregnant, you have to understand that I’m not keeping it.”

He guiltily looked away, shrugging his shoulders. They didn’t let go of each other as they made their way across the road, signalling thanks at the cars.

“It’s your choice. I would’ve loved to be a father, though. It would bring us closer together…”

_And I wouldn’t have to be Info-chan’s underling._

He sighed.

She shrugged, letting go of his hand to fiddle with the sleeve of her sweater. They stopped speaking, again, both thinking of the matter at hand. Budo couldn’t help but occasionally glance at Ayano, who was staring angrily at the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

She stopped, again. “For what?”

“I should’ve gotten you a better present. I just was really excited, that’s all. At the possibility we could have a kid or something. It’s a huge responsibility, I know, and I shouldn’t have done that on your birthday.”

Ayano was looking at him, her eyes narrowed. They softened quite quickly, and she broke down first, tearing her eyes away from him. “It’s… fine.”

“It’s not.”

He couldn’t stop himself, both of his hands were grabbing hers.

It reminded him of their visits in the teashop, how he’d run one hand over her thigh underneath the table, whilst handling his drink with the other.

Initially, he’d loved the way she trembled under the softness of his fingers. But now, it meant something completely different.

“But Yan-chan, you have to take that test.”

Her voice dropped. “I know. I’m not ready to, though.”

“You will be, soon, right?”

Ayano’s eyes glistened, as she shrugged once again.

 “You look unhappy.” She notes.

He sighs, running his thumbs over her palms. “I’m not.”

“You look unhappy.” Her voice was softer, more fragile, that time.

Budo sighed. “You do, too.”

They stopped, outside of her house. She didn’t kiss him goodbye, not even bothering to wave.

The door clicked shut behind her, and he simply waited a few moments, hoping she’d jump out, tears in her eyes, telling him she was sorry.

It never did happen. Sadly, he pushed the gate to the house open, and walked out.

The traffic was moving at a sluggish pace – meaning the roads were clogged, with the occasional lorries and trucks, giving him enough time to check his buzzing phone.

<???> Melancholy. Your poor, poor girlfriend.

<Budo Masuta> I don’t want to do this anymore.

<???> Well, someone didn’t check their uniform very well.  
<???> You wrapped the manga in your uniform, and dropped it. Good going.  
<???> I’ve got to thank you for that little screw up. After all, the manga was hit with a bit of Soma’s blood, and since you wrapped it in your clothes, there are all sorts of incriminating things on it now. Hairs and fibres, just to name a few.  
<???> I don’t care if you ‘don’t want to do this anymore,’ Masuta. You dug yourself into this hole, good luck digging yourself out.

<Budo Masuta> Seriously? I dropped the manga?

<???> Yes, seriously.  
<???> Up your ante. I don’t want boring deaths. I want something exciting.  
<???> Hanging’s pretty interesting if it’s done right.  
<???> But how you kill the next guy isn’t my decision.  
<???> Oh, wait… yes it is.

<Budo Masuta> One more kill, and you’ll give me the manga, so I can destroy it?

<???> One more kill… I suppose.  
<???> I would grudgingly count Soma as a kill. You murdered a guy nobody really cares about.  
<???> Things would be quite interesting, if you managed to kill one of your club members.

<Budo Masuta> No way.

<???> My schedule’s clear. I could tip off the police, stash the manga so they’ll find it…  
<???> Something tells me you wouldn’t get a short sentence. After all, there’s Aishi.  
<???> She’d be glad to turn you in for raping her.

<Budo Masuta> I didn’t rape her!

<???> I see everything, Masuta.

<Budo Masuta> I’m not killing anyone in the club.

<???> In that case, that very cold goodbye from Aishi was your last one.  
<???> Maybe I’ll come visit you in prison.  
<???> I can’t imagine anyone else would.

<Budo Masuta> You don’t know how much I hate you right now.  
<Budo Masuta> One member, only.

<???> I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.  
<???> I’ll send you instructions on which member you’re murdering.  
<???> If you don’t follow my instructions, the police’ll be on you like a ton of bricks.  
<???> Understood?

<Budo Masuta> I hate you so much.

<???> I’ll take that as a yes.

After the messages, he found that the colours of the world had mixed into one. And when he felt a wetness drip down his cheeks, onto his trousers, reminding him he was still stood in the traffic, he lowered his head.

He was crying.

No longer at the prospect of losing Ayano, but the idea he had to spill another person’s blood. But not just anyone, a long-time friend.

Someone who had a common interest with him. Their life was over, all because of him. The guilt he was feeling was depressingly overwhelming.

A son, a daughter. Maybe even a sibling.

Their life was ending, just like that. Tragically, at the hands of someone they trusted.

He sighed.

Sometimes, he wished he’d never replied to Info-chan’s stupid text.


	11. Ayano: Rumour Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Martial Arts Club must band together to protect their leader. Only, they've clearly all feel differently about him.

Ayano had heard rumours about Budo’s involvement in Riku’s disappearance.

She’d even been in a group chat with the surviving social butterflies, and the rest of the club. They had started to gossip, making it much easier for her to be around Budo. It didn’t appear to matter to them that he was still her boyfriend.

People were understandably suspicious of him now. They would quietly watch, in seething anger as she walked through the hallways with him, and club activities would be mostly awkward. Senpai was subtle, stiffening visibly when Budo approached him.

He also glared daggers at his back, sometimes. The rest of the club watched him, trying not to believe the strangely plausible rumours.

Everyone knew something, and they weren’t admitting it. Even Budo had been more on edge, more reluctant to kiss her in public or even hold her hand. Ayano desperately hoped this meant their relationship’s death was near.

She was spending one of her rare moments away from Budo with the rest of the club, quietly discussing Riku’s likely death.

Budo happened to be out of school for a tournament, leaving her to look after the club in his absence.

They didn’t do anything, all huddled on the mat, quietly conversing. The club was split in two on the forming crisis – with both sides having a small debate.

“Don’t you find it fishy that Masuta-san cancelled club activities, the same week Soma-kun went missing?” Juku pointed out.

They were still discussing it.

Senpai nodded in agreement, whilst Ayano and Shima shrugged. Mina simply pinched her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

“It could just be a coincidence.” Sho countered.

“Things are getting weird around here. Koharu dies, and now Soma’s missing? You think those two things are connected?” Mina suggested, twiddling her thumbs.

Ayano chose not to mention that Koharu died a day after she questioned the bruises up her thigh. Nor that Riku’s disappearance, as far as she was concerned, meant he was deceased, or he was permanently away from school.

Budo had said nothing to her about Riku, but he’d angrily talked about Koharu asking if ‘things were alright,’ spending several minutes scolding Ayano for alarming people unnecessarily. She had just stood there and listened.

That was what she did.

“Probably.” Ayano had forgotten Senpai was there. He was looking at Mina, having spent the past ten minutes no longer trying to look at Ayano. She bit her lip, glancing at the floor, in the hopes nobody would notice she wasn’t speaking.

She narrowed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing. It was becoming increasingly difficult to take her eyes off the ground, even when Sho asked for her input. She hated the glittering in his eyes, the happiness that she yearned for with Senpai.

“Um… I’ll… I’ll talk to him… when he’s back.”

Sho nods. “We should clear his name. I mean, have you guys heard? The entire school thinks he’s a murderer.” He lowered his voice. “They think he pushed Haruka-san off the roof.”

Shima scoffed. “That’s crazy. He would’ve been hosting club activities.”

Senpai nodded in agreement, yet again.

Ayano nervously licked her lips, unsure if it was justified to let Budo take the fall for her actions.

_None of this would’ve happened, if you didn’t use him. Idiot. Idiot!_

“Who’s… who’s been spreading the rumours?” She quietly asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised.

It was evident in Sho’s awkward answer that he didn’t expect her to talk. Senpai looked away pointedly, whilst Shima shot him a questioning glance. Mina’s shoulders slumped – she had suddenly taken an interest in the floor.

“We… uh… don’t know. We, um, heard them around, and now people think we’re _in_ trouble, or just think _we’re_ trouble.”

Juku was the only one maintaining confident eye contact with her.

“That day you and Yamada-san weren’t at the club, Masuta-san was acting… erratic. It was kind of scary. I think… I think something’s up with Masuta-kun.” Juku admitted, suddenly losing eye contact with Ayano.

She pursed her lips, but didn’t say a word.

“Understatement.” Senpai muttered.

“Eh? Yamada-san? What was that?” Mina was talking, this time.

He shrugged, his eyes flicking to Ayano’s. “Nothing. He’s very… touchy with Yan-chan, don’t you think?”

Ayano couldn’t help but tense, only to realise their eyes were all on her now. A smile touched her lips, and she shook her head slowly, almost as if she was speaking to a child.

“Maybe that’s because he’s my boyfriend. You’d understand if _you_ had a girlfriend, wouldn’t you, Yamada-kun?” She retorted.

Juku shook his head. “He’s right. You seem uncomfortable about it sometimes. Is everything alright?”

Senpai shot her a winning smile. “Yan-chan, did you tell them about _where_ I found you two? You know, after school, on your birthday?”

All of the club members leaned in, curiously. They weren’t speaking, but the curious looks they all wore was enough for Ayano to shoot him another withering glance. He didn’t return the favour, instead smiling smugly.

_What on earth is going on with him?_

She breathed in, attempting to conjure up a believable lie.

“Yamada-kun found us in the cooking club. Masuta-kun was trying to talk Miyu-chan into baking me a cake for my birthday. That’s why we were so late – since she wasn’t budging, and he _really_ wanted it to happen.”

Senpai’s jaw dropped, whilst Ayano wringed her hands.

“That’s sweet…” Shima gushed.

“Ren-kun, you never did tell us _how_ Masuta-kun was acting, that day. I mean, I was with Yan-chan at the time, so I didn’t see anything.” He seemed desperate to keep poking holes in their relationship.

Juku shrugged, as Sho played with his thumbs.

Mina started laughing, almost instantly. “He was acting weird, but maybe that was because another guy was alone with his girlfriend.” Her gaze shifted to the squirming Juku and Sho. “You’d be jealous too, right?”

Sho looked away, flushing a dark red.

“Still doesn’t explain the cancellation of club activities. He loves martial arts. Why would he cancel it on the same day a guy goes missing?” Juku repeated his point from earlier.

Ayano sighed. “You and half the school think he’s a psychotic murderer, don’t you?”

Senpai shot her a meaningful, yet discreet look.

“I don’t. He’s obviously innocent, but you’ve gotta admit, he’s been acting pretty weird lately. This disappearing act isn’t helping his reputation. I mean, people are talking about it. The Photography Club’s gonna be on his ass, the minute he’s back.”

She didn’t say anything, checking her phone for the time. “Our time’s nearly up.” She noted, emotionlessly.

Sho was thinking again. “Since he’s been acting up lately, surely, Yan-chan, you could take a break from him. Or… or if you want, we could just hang around, just in case, so you’re not alone.”

In the background, Senpai was squirming uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with Ayano, yet again. She was mulling over the idea, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration until she finally came to a decision.

“I’d like that. He’s not done anything to me… but better safe than sorry, I suppose.” She said, brightly.

Mina clicked her teeth. “He’s not gonna do anything. This serial killer thing is total bull.”

Juku seemed prepared to repeat his point from earlier, yet again, when Sho cut in.

“Either way, Yan-chan, you need to be careful.”

His eyes shone with concern, the same way Senpai’s did. Everyone was fixated on her, especially him.

“Hey, Yan-chan? Could I talk to you outside for a minute?” Senpai was talking to her.

She froze for a second or so, before nodding. Picking herself up from the ground, she walked alongside him until they were stood in the corridor, far enough from the window for the other club members to see them.

“I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t want to force you to tell them, but with Soma-kun just vanishing like that… I was just… worried, that’s all. You know, I haven’t told them that he’s...” he lowered his voice, “hitting you.”

Ayano rolled her eyes. “He’s not. If you really want to know what the marks were, _pervert_ , they’re love bites.”

“…Oh…”

“Yeah. Oh. As for Soma-san, I don’t think he had anything to do with it.”

He bit his lip. “Delinquents are claiming they saw him lurking at the back of the school. Y’know, where Info-chan apparently hangs out.”

“Shady.” Ayano quipped.

“I don’t get why you’re defending him.”

“Because he’s stressed out enough. I don’t want him getting back, being attacked by _everyone_ , and taking it out on m- us. People already are gossiping about us. He doesn’t even feel comfortable walking through the halls with me. We might as well break up.”

His eyes lit up as she said the last sentence. Ayano sighed, looking back over at the club room. She could faintly hear movement, assuming they were pressed up against the doors, peeking out to see if they could hear any of the conversation.

“Club activities wrap up pretty soon. We should head back.”

“Yeah.”

The club members were all sat on the mats, looking unsurprised when they silently made their way back into their places. Juku was bouncing with excitement, whilst Sho and Mina looked deep in thought, yet again.

Shima seemed equally pensive.

“What is it?” Senpai asked.

Mina didn’t meet his eyes, whilst Sho watched him intently.

“Um… well… you know how we said The Photography Club’s gonna be on him? The rumours haven’t gotten to them yet… we think.” Mina explained, still looking at the ground.

Sho continued. “Which means we need to act fast. The minute Masuta-san’s back, we have to get him to prove his innocence. And if he can’t… then we’ll watch him. Make sure he really isn’t involved with this missing person case.”

Ayano sighed. “Is he the only one we know of to have slipped off whilst Soma was behind the school? It could be anyone else we didn’t detect.” She points out, her voice tired.

Senpai spoke up again. “Why would he cancel club activities on the same day, _and_ be spotted behind the school? Maybe he’s a witness, maybe he’s the reason Soma’s gone.”

Shima shrugged, glancing back over at Juku, who specifically seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

“Then it’s settled.” Sho begins.

“Mina and I’ll watch Masuta-san. Juku and Shima’ll try damage control – so Masuta-san’s reputation doesn’t go down uncontrollably – Yan-chan, and Yamada-san… you guys should talk to Soma’s friends, and Masuta-san. Figure out what they were both doing behind the school.” He finishes.

They all nodded in agreement. Ayano couldn’t help but realise the atmosphere had changed at the prospect of investigating their club leader – everyone appeared to be more on edge, slightly more organised than usual.

_We’re almost there. Prove him guilty, and he’ll be forced to break up with you._

She smiled, sweetly. His reputation was taking a turn for the worse, and soon enough, she’d be able to break things off. Whether it worsened his reputation or not, she didn’t care.

Ayano had one goal in mind.

Senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all screwed (but mostly Budo).


	12. Budo: The Freedom Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Martial Arts Club member has quite the unforeseeable fate. Budo feels remorse for his actions.

The basement was completely dark, save for the single source of light – a lightbulb, dangling precariously on a string. He had switched the light on, focussing his attention on the chair in the centre of the undecorated basement.

Budo swallowed his guilt, as he stepped forward. He pushed back the hair sticking to his friend’s sweaty forehead, bringing his hands together, as he guiltily watched, waiting for him to wake up.

His friend remained unconscious for another twenty minutes. When he finally reopened his eyes, Budo followed his gaze as he scanned the entire basement, digesting everything in his path. It was then that he blinked, readjusting his eyes to the dimness of the basement.

“M-Masuta-san…?”

He was ignoring him, desperately searching for the screenshots of the texts on his phone.

However, his eyes screamed for Budo’s attention, dulling in colour. His skin paled, and as he drew nearer, he could see that he was shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Budo murmured, genuinely remorseful.

_<??? > Many torturers have their favourite parts of the body to work on. Some adore the soles of the feet… some the genitals, and some the teeth.  
<???> You know a place I love? The soles of the feet… and the eyes. The teeth aren’t half bad, though. They’ve got nothing on people’s noses. The things you can do with someone’s nose…_

To his horror, he found that Juku was retching, finally vomiting. The vomit splattered the ground, his tired frame shaken by the force of it. Juku’s head lolled, almost prepared to choke on his vomit.

“No, Ren-kun…” Both of them were shaking. His hands were shaking, whilst Juku’s eyes rolled back into his head. Two fingers was all it took to lift his chin, clearing the airway.

“Why…?” He managed to choke out.

“I… I asked for help from a really shady person. D’you know Info-chan?”

Juku nodded, fearfully. Naturally, he twitched, trying to adapt to the feel of being bound to the chair. The knot Budo had tied was tight – he could see his hands had darkened in some places, rubbed raw.

“Turns out she’s got some morbid liking for death. And even though I don’t want to do it, she marked you for death.”

“Don’t… kill me…”

“I don’t want to… I just wanted a girlfriend. She was helping me with Yan-chan, then she turned on me, and blackmailed me into this. Damn it…”

He felt two tears roll down his cheeks, streaking his face. The scent of salt in the basement was stronger than ever, with Juku looking down at his bound hands. As soon as the realisation set in, he started sobbing.

“Masuta-san…! I swear, I won’t tell anyone, just… just please, let me go!” He begged.

Budo turned away, unwilling to listen any longer. “I’m really sorry. I’ll make it quick, I promise.”

His heart was shattering. He forced himself to blink away the tears threatening to materialise in the corners of his eyes, fixing his gaze on the tray of instruments Info-chan had demanded he used.

“All this… for Yan-chan? I didn’t know… I didn’t know you liked her that much.”

He turned back, surveying the suddenly strengthened boy. Juku had straightened in the chair, confidently maintaining eye contact with him.

The rope was too tight – his fingers would twitch ever so slightly with pain every second or so. Juku never complained, his eyes only paling as his fingers jerked on the spot.

“I… I didn’t either. I’m a fucked up guy, aren’t I? A monster. And it’s all Info-chan. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this.”

His mind went blank, unable to do much else than twirl the knife in his hand and repeat the phrase over and over again. He tried his best to block out the guilt, forcing himself to look at the knife in his hands.

A knife. A knife was something he’d used to eat.

His hands were blood splattered. They’d been used to hold Ayano’s hand, to apprehend Taro, and to kill. They had handled a variety of objects, and he couldn’t help but despise himself for it. A knife, a weapon.

_There’s a certain balance one needs, when handling a knife. It must fit the fingers, feel like a part of you, otherwise it is simply a foreign object on your person._

Budo finally grasped the concept, as he neared Juku. The knife lingered over his hand, the smooth of the blade running against the tips of his fingers, travelling down to the centre of his hand – touching the palm.

_<??? > A finger and a toe._

“I’m sorry. You don’t know how sorry I am.” He says, again.

The look of disgust in Juku’s eyes was unfaltering.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You murdered Hinata-chan and Soma-san.”

_You’re a monster. You’re dangerous. You should die._

“I… I… I didn’t mean to… it was an accident…”

Juku laughed, bitterly.

“Murder is never an accident, Masuta-san.”

He had risen more in the chair, narrowing his eyes. Budo cowered away from his gaze, walking to the video camera positioned in front of him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re losing your mind. I can see it. You’re in too deep. There’s no escape, is there?”

What had been guilt quickly turned to sadness. He surveyed the young boy, who no longer watched him in disgust – but rather, had pity shining in his eyes. Budo clenched his fists, tightening his grip on the blade.

“No. There’s not. I have to do this.”

_<??? > A finger and a toe._

“Which one?” He asks Juku, his cold fingers clutching his toes.

Juku didn’t reply, frozen in horror.

“Should we go for your index finger? Your main finger? Doing Martial Arts has taught me quite a lot, y’know…” Budo was horrified by the words coming out of his mouth, but continued, wrapping his fingers around Juku’s hand.

It shook in his grasp, but he heard Juku swallow his fear, struggling to look him in the eye. Budo’s eyes softened, but his demeanour didn't.

He applied just enough pressure to snap his smallest finger. Enough for Juku to stop completely, sucking in his breaths, refusing to let Budo see him cry. A sudden sadistic glee filled Budo, who frantically went for his other hand.

He broke two fingers on the other hand, kind enough to rest his hand on the flat of the chair’s arm.

“Which finger, then? On this hand.” Budo asks, gesturing to the hand with a single broken finger.

Juku whimpered.

“I like the index finger. It feels… better.”

The knife swooped down to his index finger, resting on the surface. It was there that gently, softly, he worked the knife underneath the skin, pausing to savour every pained expression rippling across Juku’s face in that moment.

“I bet it hurts.” He tells him, continuing to cut.

Budo didn’t stop, until he heard a sickening _plop_ , and the patch of skin fell to the ground. It was only then that he stopped, impressed with his handiwork. Juku didn’t seem to agree – he vomited, yet again.

“You’re making _me_ feel queasy, Ren-kun. I’m so sorry things ended like this. You believe me, right?”

The pain was intense, but not intense enough to keep him from speaking. With venom, he spat at Budo, who jumped back just in time.

“Sick… bastard…” Those were the only words he could articulate, his breathing erratic.

Blood gushed from his wound, trickling down his finger, and onto the wood of the chair.

Budo cursed under his breath, realising how much of a pain it would be to clean out. Hopefully, nobody would use the basement for a while.

He checked the time, suddenly panicked.

Twelve minutes past ten. His parents said they would be home, at the latest, by midnight.

“Ren-kun…” He hissed. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon.”

“Sick bastard…”

He retaliated, crouching down until he was holding his foot. Without hesitation, he slipped the knife beneath his skin, as easily as he’d slip a comb through his hair. There was a difference here – the skin fell, bleeding, whilst he started to cry.

Juku didn’t beg.

He sobbed, until Budo couldn’t bear hearing him anymore, and curled up by his feet for a few moments. They were there in silence, Budo regretting having ever laid eyes on Ayano, or even harming any of his friends.

His hands were tightly pressed over his ears.

“We’re still friends, right? I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry.”

He didn’t budge, continuing to glare at him.

“She’s blackmailing me. I have to do it, I have to do it. I’ll lose you all if I don’t do it. I just wanted a girlfriend. I just wanted a girlfriend. I just wanted a girlfriend, Ren-kun.”

Juku sighed, mostly in pain. “This… isn’t the way to go about it, is it?”

“I’m an idiot. I got love advice from a really shady person. Why did I ever think I could trust her?”

He didn’t reply.

_<??? > Most torturers have their favourite parts of the body to work on. Some adore the soles of the feet… some the genitals, and some the teeth.  
<???> You know a place I love? The soles of the feet… and the eyes._

The eyes.

Budo lifted himself from the ground hesitantly, shuffling over to the tray of objects that had been provided. There was bleach, in the form of powder, some chillies, and a container filled with sand. Finally, lying next to them, was a spoon.

“Look at this. Chillies. Sand. Bleach… and a tablespoon with a sharpened edge.”

Juku was staring. He wouldn’t be able to much longer.

“Have you ever seen anything like it?”

_Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!_

He shook his head.

Budo, picking up the tray, moved over to him with it. He placed it on the ground, pulling on a pair of gloves.

He lingered over selecting two of the chillies. And tore them in half, holding them up, inches from Juku’s face. It took mere seconds for Juku to realise what he was about to do.

“First, I’m going to rub chillies into your eyes. And it’s going to hurt a whole lot.”

“Masuta-san… don’t… don’t do it…”

“I haven’t got a choice, Ren-kun.”

The chillies were upon him seconds after he spoke. Budo couldn’t ignore the screams of pain, his fingers stinging from merely touching the peppers. He couldn’t imagine the pain Juku must’ve been in, unable to stop.

Juku cried out, telling him to stop. Begging him to stop.

The same way Ayano-

_No. No. No!_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His voice was louder than Juku, who was reduced to whimpering about how _it stung_.

He probably wouldn’t have stopped, if it wasn’t for the need to catch his breath, as white spots dotted his vision. Juku swam in and out of his sight, eventually disappearing entirely. Budo desperately told himself to hold on for _just a while longer_.

He was barely capable of holding the chillies, circling his eyelids with his thumbs. His thumbs burned, his ears more with the sound of Juku’s shrill screams.

His fingers finally weakened, dropping the chillies to the ground. There was still the sand – but Budo found himself cornered by Juku’s bloodshot eyes. He wanted to look away, but he found his gaze fixed on him.

They were red, watering, with tears – was he upset? Was it irritation?

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.”

He started laughing.

“I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to do this ever again.”

Juku’s lips twitched into a grim smile. “Fucking psychopath.”

His thumbs screwed back into his eyes, forcing in lumps of sand. In protest, Juku blinked rapidly, attempting to dispose of most of the sand. A hiss of pain would escape him every time the sand reached its target.

The hiss of pain would quickly turn to a traumatising scream.

The sand caught in his eyelashes, mixed in with his tears. Juku could no longer blink, wincing every time his eyelids fluttered, and forcing his eyes to stay open. Tears were dripping down his face, along with small clumps of sand.

“Bleach.” Budo states, trying to detach himself emotionally.

Juku showed no emotion, until it was rubbed into his eyes. Instead of tears, two long trails of blood streamed down his face. The blood hit the chair again, rolling down onto his school uniform, staining his shirt.

His eyes were dull, and he kept rapidly flicking his eyes around the basement, as if his eyesight was fading.

“Shit… I can’t see… I can’t see… I can’t see…” He was wincing, yet again.

Budo started to smile, cruelly.

He stomped, loudly, alarming Juku, whose head turned rapidly, in all directions. The blood continued to trickle down his cheeks, though most of it had dried onto one spot.

“And finally, there’s a spoon. D’you know what I do with the spoon?”

“I can’t see… I can’t see… I can’t see… I can’t see…”

The tablespoon was an impressive feat. Although it wasn’t particularly big, the edge had been sharpened especially for the occasion. Budo twirled the spoon, showing it off to the camera. He flashed the camera a fake smile, turning back to Juku.

“It’s okay, Ren-kun. It’ll all be over soon. I promise.”

Juku continued to anxiously gasp out that he couldn’t breathe.

He’d started shaking uncontrollably – even tightly grabbing his hands and telling him to stop wasn’t enough. Budo accidentally touched his broken fingers, causing him to scream in agony.

The scream was drawn out, to his horror, much louder than the others.

“Stop, stop, stop it!” He tried to cover his mouth, but Juku bit him.

“I can’t see, I can’t see, I can’t see! Help me…!”

The spoon was held up, the handle pointing towards his ruined left eye. His left eye was worse than his right – dim, devoid of colour, yet bloodshot and tearful. It became increasingly apparent to Budo that he was just putting him out of his misery.

_It’s your fault his eye’s like that._

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” He cooed.

The sharp handle of the spoon slipped under his eyelid, as easily as the knife had under his skin. There, he began to dig in, until he heard a sickening crunch. Juku had a delayed response, but when his other eye swivelled to see the spoon’s handle, he screamed again.

“Shush. Shush.” Budo mutters, softly.

He kept going with the handle, until he felt blood stain his gloves. His lunch sloshed around in his stomach, filling him with nausea. Budo didn’t stop digging the handle in, until there was a plop, followed by a screech of pain.

Juku didn’t stop shaking, as he violently yanked back the spoon handle.

Budo staggered back, on the verge of vomiting.

“Yamada-kun,” he tells him, “Yamada-kun isn’t the bad guy. And neither am I. I’m just doing what she told me to do.”

“Why?” The mantra had finally ended.

The bloodied spoon was dropped onto the tray with a clatter.

“I told you,” he said, angrily, “she’ll make sure I suffer if I don’t.”

Juku sucked in another breath. “Info-chan. She runs the newspaper, doesn’t she?”

Budo nodded, lifting his eyelid again. He pushed his thumb in, out of curiosity, feeling squeamish when he was greeted with gore. Exhilarated, the thumb went deeper, squeezing the lining of the cornea.

There was a strange warmth on his thumb, one that continued when he wriggled his thumb underneath his eyelid. He was unsure if he ripped something, when he dragged his thumb through – nail and all – but Juku’s screams of discomfort suggested he did.

Using his other hand, he pulled his eyelids apart, forcing his eye open. He was still unable to stop, digging his thumb and index finger further in. The screaming did nothing to discourage him.

His nails were caked with blood and gore, his thumb bright red.

“Why, though? Why me?”

“She said I’d have Yan-chan. I never did think I’d have to kill anyone, though. And… so… I slit Soma-san’s throat, I didn’t want to be cruel. I just wanted him to die quickly. She said it wasn’t enough, and said you had to die.”

Juku sighed in relief, when he felt Budo pull his thumb out. His index finger twisted into his eye, causing a shudder to travel across his body. Besides that, he was mostly used to the dull pain lingering in both eyes.

“And you listened.” He choked out, discovering it was increasingly difficult to speak through pain.

“Info-chan said your death had to be interesting. But I can’t take it anymore. I know, you don’t know what you look like, but it’s horrific. Your eyes are bleeding… your left eye’s been crushed completely… and your fingers…”

He looked back over at his bloody gloves, that he had finally removed from his damaged socket. The left eye, judging by the mess he’d left, completely ceased to function.

“I can’t leave it like that.”

He made a desperate grab for the knife, only to stop, when he noticed Juku was holding his gaze. It became increasingly apparent that his eyesight was still functional, but it was quickly starting to fade.

Wordlessly, Juku shook his head.

Budo sighed.

“Don’t mutilate me anymore than you already have.” His voice was infuriated.

“I can’t leave it like that.”

“It hurts, Masuta-san. I want you to kill me. Please… just do it…”

He rested a hand on top of his broken fingers.

“I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?”

Juku wore the grim smile again. “No. But I understand. Get yourself out of this, Masuta-san. She’s starting to drive you crazy.”

“Who, Yan-chan?”

The smile never slipped from his face. “Both of them.”

“I’m gonna miss you.” He admitted. “The rest of the club will, too. You know I didn’t want to do this.”

“I know. You keep telling me.” He managed a weak laugh. “They’ll know I’m dead, right?”

Budo sighed. “I wouldn’t want them to hope you’ll come back. It’ll hurt them too much. I’ll make sure they know you’re dead.”

Juku grinned darkly. “You’re a fucked up guy. But in a good way, I guess.”

“Thanks.” He muttered, in reply.

A spasm of pain rippled across Juku’s face, enough for Budo to take pity on him. He whispered another apology, positioning his thumb and finger to grip the top of his head, his other hand holding Juku’s chin.

“I’m sorry, Ren-kun. I didn’t want it to end this way.”

“I can’t see you, Masuta-san. But I know you’re sorry.”

Unwilling to let his friend suffer any longer, Budo abruptly twisted his neck at an angle. His neck snapped, and his breathing slowed.

It was a torturous wait before Juku died.

Maybe twenty minutes of listening to him wheeze, before his eye finally snapped shut. And Budo had never been more relieved to see dead eyes. He looked over the mangled eyelid, the mess of blood on the tray and his ruined gloves.

“I never thought I’d have to use that move.” He smiled, sadly.

Juku had been such a good sport, in the end.

_He didn’t deserve to die._

Budo looked around him, suddenly unsettled by the quiet.

“…Fuck, the camera’s still on…” He rushed towards the camera, switching it off. The video was saved, free for Info-chan to look at whenever she wanted.

<Budo Masuta> He’s dead.

<???> Wow, you actually did it. I didn’t know Aishi was more important to you than Ren.  
<???> He’s been your friend for how long, now?

<Budo Masuta> Six years.  
<Budo Masuta> I love her and all, but it hurts.  
<Budo Masuta> I didn’t want this. It’s you who made me do it.

<???> You’re in for a world of hurt, Masuta.  
<???> In your absence, people have been spreading rumours about you.  
<???> And guess who’s encouraging them?

<Budo Masuta> Please don’t tell me it’s Yan-chan.

<???> Ignorance is bliss, I suppose.  
<???> Your club, including Yamada, are fairly suspicious of you right now.  
<???> Something tells me you’re not too good at damage control.

<Budo Masuta> This is all your fault. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

<???> Do you think I care?  
<???> I’ve gotten what I wanted, Masuta. A story.  
<???> Aishi’s caused you quite a bit of trouble, hasn’t she? Was she really worth it?

<Budo Masuta> You made me kill them.  
<Budo Masuta> You threatened me. I just wanted her to like me.

<???> I don’t care about love, and you know it.  
<???> I couldn’t give less of a shit about your love issues.  
<???> Well, at this rate, all I can say is, she won’t be your girlfriend much longer…

<Budo Masuta> I hate you.  
<Budo Masuta> I hate you.  
<Budo Masuta> I hate you.

<???> I’ve never liked you, either. I work with quite a few people like you.  
<???> I mean, people who’ve got a couple screws loose.  
<???> You think I’m unethical, but I’m not, am I? I’m not a rapist.  
<???> A blackmailer. A murderer. In fact, you’re a serial killer now. Hinata, Soma, and now Ren.  
<???> My hands are clean, and yours are in cuffs.

<Budo Masuta> I hate you.  
<Budo Masuta> I hate you.

<???> I’ll dispose of Ren, but first, I’ll make sure the club knows he’s dead.  
<???> They’re smart. They’ll figure out that you killed him.  
<???> It’s your call from there.  
<???> Silly Masuta. You didn’t realise I was playing you from the start.

<Budo Masuta> Please.  
<Budo Masuta> Not the club. They did nothing wrong. Don’t target them.  
<Budo Masuta> Don’t tell them it was me. I don’t want to hurt them anymore than I already have.

<???> It didn’t stop you from killing Ren, did it?  
<???> Did I tell you about Aishi? She’s a former client of mine. After she met Yamada, she became a pretty nice girl.  
<???> So when I saw you following her, I figured something was up. And once I figured out your game, I knew you were destined to lose.  
<???> She hasn’t told me, but I put the pieces together with a little bit of your help.  
<???> You’re sick, you know that? She was going to tell Yamada how she felt under that tree.  
<???> I saw you heading to that tree. Couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you?  
<???> And hey, Copper Streak mentioned that she saw ‘two people going at it under the tree’ a few weeks back.  
<???>That’s nice, isn’t it? A witness.

<Budo Masuta> I hate you.  
<Budo Masuta> I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

<???> That’s what I’ve reduced you to, haven’t I? Saying the same thing over and over again.  
<???> It was worth it.  
<???> There’s only one player here, Masuta. And it’s me.

<Budo Masuta> I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

<???> Snap out of it.  
<???> You’re only going to ruin your reputation more if you act like that.

<Budo Masuta> I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

<???> Good night, Masuta.  
<???> I’ll be surprised if you can actually sleep.

He rocked, back and forth in his basement, next to Juku’s corpse. The realisation had dawned on him that Info-chan had him in shackles. She’d been manipulating his feelings for Ayano from the start.

They were gone. Replaced with fiery hatred, the realisation that he had never owned her and never could. He thought she was his piece, never thinking about the real game being played with him. Budo curled up into a ball by Juku’s feet.

He started crying, unable to hold the corpse for warmth.

“I killed you. I killed one of my best friends, just because she told me to. I’m an idiot. I’m a fucking idiot. It doesn’t matter. I’m fucked now, aren’t I, Ren-kun?”

Juku had been right. He was losing his mind.

_You raped her. Tormented her. Blackmailed her. You never loved her, and you never will._

“No… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to…” he whispered.

_Rapist. Murderer. Blackmailer. Rapist. Murderer. Blackmailer. Rapist. Murderer. Blackmailer. Rapist. Murderer. Blackmailer. Rapist. Murderer. Blackmailer. Rapist. Rapist. RAPIST. RAPIST. RAPIST. RAPIST._

<Budo Masuta> I’m sorry.

…

…

<Ayano Aishi> What?

<Budo Masuta> I’m sorry for everything, Yan-chan.  
<Budo Masuta> I love you.  
<Budo Masuta> I love you.  
<Budo Masuta> I love you.  
<Budo Masuta> I love you.  
<Budo Masuta> I love you.

<Ayano Aishi> Masuta-kun, is everything alright?

…

…

<Ayano Aishi> Come over.  
<Ayano Aishi> Talk to me.

…

…

…

<Budo Masuta> I love you.

<Ayano Aishi> I love you too…?

He turned his phone off, burying it into his pocket with a shaky hand. With slightly rejuvenated happiness, he ran up the basement stairs, out onto the landing. Budo continued running until he was at the front door.

He undid the latches, shutting the door behind him.

_I can’t take this anymore. I can’t take this anymore._

Although he was on his feet, he moved swiftly. Even when his breath gathered in his throat and his muscles grew tired, he forced himself to continue running, until he disappeared further and further into the night.

Ayano was expecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Ayano & Taro: Promise Me

It wasn’t until the end of the day that he heard the girls whispering, yet again. Yui Rio was the one circulating the rumours about Juku’s murder. She claimed that he’d been kidnapped, deciding that the club was part of a major conspiracy.

Taro couldn’t help but laugh. Now _they_ were being targeted, not just their leader.

It didn’t help that Budo trailed through school, speaking with little or no enthusiasm. He barely spent time alone with Ayano, giving Taro plenty of opportunities to talk to her about the mess her boyfriend had become.

Mostly, he spotted Budo lingering behind pillars, either texting frantically, or longingly watching Ayano converse with someone else. Taro couldn’t help but feel bad for him – his reputation was on the line, all because of some stupid rumours.

Shima expressed her irritation, the same day, in the club room. Budo was running late – with Ayano – as usual, leaving him, Sho, Mina, and Shima quietly sitting together.

“He doesn’t help himself. You’ve got the social butterflies scaring everyone, saying that the entire club helped kill Ju-kun, and Masuta-san’s got his head in the clouds.” Shima sighed, sadly. “They think he’s lost his mind.”

_What makes you think he hasn’t? These rumours would drive anyone crazy._

Taro shrugged. “Have you heard from The Photography Club?”

Sho shook his head, whilst Mina looked away. It was only Shima who was twiddling her thumbs and gazing directly at him.

“We saw them, though. Yan-chan was trying to get Masuta-san away from them, and he wasn’t really saying anything.”

None of them said a word about Juku. Shima tensed every time his name was mentioned, and the colour drained from her face. She would either paint on a fake smile and shrug it off, or quietly look at the ground.

Mina and Sho had become more on edge since his death, and none of them wanted to admit that the evidence pointed towards Budo. Taro was unwilling to ruin his life, based on rumours, and Ayano _was_ still his girlfriend.

He sighed. “Masuta-kun doesn’t talk as much anymore, does he?”

Mina frowned. “He barely sounds interested in club activities. I think he feels bad about… uh… everything that’s happened.”

“He’s got Yan-chan, at least.” Sho says, quietly. Mina cast him a meaningful look, causing them both to look away, blushing. Shima, however, was thoughtfully staring at the ground.

“We have to know if it was him. I mean… it doesn’t make sense… why would he go after Ju-kun?” Near the end of her sentence, Shima started to whimper.

Taro bit his lip. “He’s running late, but he’ll be here soon. Maybe it won’t hurt to ask him what’s going on.”

Mina shrugged, inching closer to Shima to offer her comfort. Sho, with a slightly pained expression, nodded in agreement. A small smile twitched on Taro’s face when he read Sho’s expression.

At least something good was coming out of this.

The door slid open, revealing a wild eyed Budo, without Ayano. He barely acknowledged the three other club members, instead, his gaze shifting over to Taro. A feral snarl slipped out of his mouth, as he strode over.

“Out, alone. Now.”

Sho looked like he was about to protest, until Taro shook his head at him.

He pulled himself to his feet, waving to the club members. The minute they were outside of the club room, Budo grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs, walking him as if he were a dog on a leash.

They didn’t stop until they reached the bike racks, when Budo fell onto a rack, blinking away what seemed to be tears. There was no colour in his eyes – not even rage, just dull, blank slates. Taro was unsure if he was even looking at him.

His eyes, disturbingly enough, had no focus.

“Why?” He asks.

The eyes softened, tears welling up.

“Uh… what?”

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the one spreading rumours about me.”

Taro blinked.

Then, he shook his head, unnerved by the insanity in Budo’s eyes. His gaze didn’t falter, even when Taro tore his eyes away for a moment. Two tears rolled down Budo’s cheeks, but his eyes remained colourless.

“The club’s trying to stop them, I swear. I know we’re not the best of friends, but I wouldn’t do this, Masuta-kun.”

Budo breathed in, a shaky smile plastering his face. He muttered, staring at his hands, seemingly unaware he was still there.

“They’re true.”

He exhaled, deeply, watching as Budo covered his face with both hands. Taro watched, sadly, as he began to sob into his hands.

“Oh, God. Masuta-kun, you can’t be serious…”

“I know that you’re doing it too. But you’re a nice guy, aren’t you? All the girls like you. Teachers, nurses, my own fucking girlfriend…”

Taro was silenced, trying to ignore the colour rising in his cheeks. “That’s… that’s not true, Masuta-kun. I’m not killing _anyone_. I couldn’t imagine-”

Budo hissed, aggressively. “Don’t play dumb with me, you fucking asshole. I know you’re using Info-chan, too.”

He said nothing for a moment or two, his voice quietly breaking the silence.

“So what if I am?”

“I’m going to lose her, Yamada-kun. I don’t want to lose her.” He whispered.

“I… what? Lose who?”

“Yan-chan. She doesn’t love me. Nobody does. You all hate me. I can see right through it all.” The crying had started again, with Taro moving closer. He awkwardly patted Budo on the shoulder, shaking his head.

“We don’t hate you. Things are just… complicated… at the moment…”

“Don’t lie to me! You _want_ her, Yamada-kun. I can see it… I can see that you want each other, but… please… just don’t… take her away from me. She’s all I have left. Everyone hates me. Everyone hates me. Everyone fucking hates me.”

He backed away slightly, lowering his head. Budo continued muttering about how _everyone hated him_ , bringing tears to Taro’s eyes. He had forgotten that Info-chan didn’t care who she hurt – she had been brutally honest about that.

She didn’t have the capacity for empathy.

“Masuta-kun… look at me.”

He was greeted with haunting eyes. The sadness had slid away in his eyes, replaced with empty insanity. There was nothing to look at – his eyes housed no warmth, entirely vacant. He was an empty shell.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

He swallowed.

“Yan-chan joined my club a couple of weeks ago… and I had a little crush on her. But she liked you… and I really wanted her… so we went on dates, and stuff. Then, Info-chan texted me, saying that if I got her panty shots, she’d make sure she was mine.”

Taro tried not to judge him.

“I said okay, and things were going well, when she just broke up with me, all of a sudden. I was feeling really down, so after club activities, I went to go look for her. I found her under the cherry blossom tree… and… uh… we talked.”

He nodded.

“She said she’d be my girlfriend again after the… talk, but then, you joined the club, and Info-chan suddenly popped up. She wasn’t okay with just one death… you know, Hinata-chan’s… so she said she wanted two more. I killed Soma-kun first, and I was really quick. I slit his throat, but for Ren-kun, she wanted something gorier.”

He took a breath. “So I kidnapped him, put him in my basement, and showed her a video of me gouging his left eye out, flaying him, and then, because he was hurting so much, I broke his neck. I didn’t want to do any of it, but I had to.”

Taro froze, watching him in horror. When it had finally registered in his mind, he pressed a hand against his forehead, trying to conceal his shock. His eyes had visibly widened, and his gaze flicked over to the ground.

Anything to avoid eye contact.

“And you know, Yamada-kun, she betrayed me. I’m going to lose the club… I’m going to lose everything. It’s not fair… all I wanted was a girlfriend…” He says, sadly.

He gulped, flooded with pity.

Sure, Budo was a monster. But deep down, he had a craving to be loved by someone else. Sighing, Taro removed the hand from his face. The thoughts of Ayano had disappeared, replaced with pure upset.

“She loves you.” He says, quietly.

The hopeful look in Budo’s eyes died. “No. She doesn’t. You’re the one she wants. You’re the one who’s going to take her away from me.”

“I…” He was filled with guilt at the thought of it.

_“He was acting weird, but maybe that was because another guy was alone with his girlfriend. You’d be jealous too, right?”_

“I’ll be gone. You can have her. I don’t see why I should hang around any longer. The school hates me, you hate me, my girlfriend doesn’t even love me – the reason I did any of this doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters.”

“No.” Taro breathes, finding that he was suddenly dizzy. “Don’t… please… don’t leave. I won’t go near her. I don’t want to see you like this, Masuta-kun.”

He said nothing, twiddling his thumbs.

“I’m a murderer.” He tells him.

He had climbed off the rack, sitting on the ground. Taro had only just noticed that his uniform was a mess – it hadn’t been ironed, and there were splotches all over his shirt. He was wearing a pair of odd socks, with one of the laces on his shoes undone.

Budo was losing his mind.

“You… you were manipulated into it. You said it yourself, Masuta-kun. You just wanted a girlfriend.”

“It doesn’t matter. I killed one of my best friends for a girl I only met this year. He’s dead. He’s dead… he won’t come back…”

“I know, I know. But it wasn’t entirely you.” He tried to soothe him.

“It’s not. It’ll never be. Maybe… maybe… I should move on. Take Yan-chan with me…”

_A murder-suicide._

_No. No. No._

“No! You can’t, Masuta-kun! Please… just consider it. “

He started crying, again. The tears didn’t clear up as quickly as the last time – he continued weeping, even when Taro awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder, telling him things were going to be alright.

He knew he was lying, and it wasn’t helping.

Budo didn’t stop until he realised they’d abandoned the club.

“You’re going to take her away from me, aren’t you? You want her.”

Taro’s eyes darkened. “I… I won’t. Even if she breaks up with you, I can’t hurt you like that.”

Budo smiled calmly. “I love her. I want her to love me.”

“I love her too.” He murmurs, sadly.

“You promise?” Budo asks, cocking his head to the side.

“I promise.”

The colour was replenished in his eyes. He leapt up from the ground, wrapping his arms around Taro’s neck, in a gesture that surprised him. He hugged back, peering over Budo’s shoulder at the grass.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

He tried his best to keep an enthusiastic tone. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Ayano had been drumming her pencil against her desk for the past few minutes. It was beginning to darken outside, and a breeze had started up. She shivered, pulling her sweater further over her arms.

A quiet knock sounded at her door.

She dropped the pencil, leaving her bedroom. Glancing through the eye piece, she surveyed the figure stood outside. They weren’t looking in her direction, instead, shivering and glancing at the ground.

Ayano stepped away from the eye piece. Whoever it was, she didn’t know them. It wasn’t worth opening the door. Until she heard their voice, and threw herself at the door instantly.

“Yan-chan?”

“Masuta-kun!” She cried, unlatching her front door. The door swung open, revealing a trembling Budo. He didn’t wait too long before stepping in. As soon as he was in her house, he shut the door behind him.

And launched himself at her, firmly kissing her on the lips.

For the second he pulled away for air, he shivered.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.”

He ran a hand through her hair excitedly, picking her up and carrying her through the door, until they were stood in her bedroom. Ayano said nothing as he threw her onto her bed, towering over her.

Budo tossed something onto the side, pausing for a moment. Then, he focussed on her again.

She didn’t do so much as whimper when he kicked his boots off and landed on top of her.

His mouth was on hers again. Ayano watched, wordlessly, as his fingers slowly trailed down her thighs, stopping when he lingered over a bruise. She held her breath as he ducked down, running his tongue over it.

“I love you, Yan-chan.”

She didn’t reply that time.

His tongue was on her thighs again. He left faint handprints on her skin, prompting goose bumps from where he touched her. It was an eternity before he finished kissing her thighs, pulling her onto his lap.

Ayano ignored Budo’s face, pretending it was Senpai’s. The change was enough for her to passionately straddle him, even leaning down to kiss him. When she pulled away, Senpai’s gentle eyes transitioned back into his, dark with lust.

She felt a hardness against her thigh.

“Fuck… Yan-chan… Let me just… hold on…”

He pulled her off his lap, grabbing his wallet from the side. Ayano looked away pointedly, thinking to herself. She heard a crude slap, turning back to see he had put on a condom. She sighed, looking away again.

“Not in the mood?” He asks.

“It’s not that, Masuta-kun.” She admits. “It’s… the rumours. What’s going on?”

He shrugs. “Just rumours, Yan-chan.” Budo leaned closer, kissing her neck gently.

She lowered her voice. “Was it about Ren-kun?”

He stopped, abruptly. “What makes you think it was?”

“I don’t know. People were talking about it.”

“Where were you, after school? You know I’m meant to walk you home.” He quickly changed the subject.

She shrugged. “I had to do something.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me.”

She leaned forward, kissing him again. It seemed to be enough to make him forget, succumbing to his own desire. Budo traced shapes on her skin, nibbling and sucking on her collar bone. Every moment or so, she would moan quietly.

Another gentle nip, followed by a moan.

He ran a finger over her thigh again, his hands back on her chest.

“You want to…?” He breathed.

She shook her head.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m already-”

“No, Masuta-kun.”

He stopped touching her. “Kiss me again.”

She obliged.

The kiss wasn’t nearly as passionate as it had been earlier – he was much sloppier this time. Ayano was busy feeling him lick her gums, when he wrapped his hands around her throat, continuing to suckle.

She gasped for air.

“M-Masuta-kun…”

His eyes flashed. “Yan-chan. I want to fuck you.”

She shakes her head, still trying to force air into her lungs. With the little, precious oxygen that remained in her system, she shook her head. “Not tonight.”

He squeezed tighter. “C’mon.”

Ayano panicked, realising she could no longer breathe. Unable to speak, she shook her head again, her face burning red from the effort.

“I said, Yan-chan, I want to fuck. I’m not in the mood for your mood swing bullshit.”

She choked for air. “C-can’t… breathe…”

He chuckled, darkly.

Black spots were forming in the edges of her vision. She refused to give in, thrashing violently.

_Not again. Not again._

Ayano searched her bedroom, using her eyes, and her eyes only.

_He’s a martial arts master. You don’t stand a chance._

“You want to breathe?”

She nodded, desperately.

“Fuck me.”

He let go of her throat, running his thumb over her pulse.

She gasped, spluttering and choking. “Masuta-kun… I don’t want to do it again. Give me a choice, just this once.”

“But what if _I_ want to do it, again?”

“Sex is about consent.” Ayano whimpers, as he rocks her on his lap.

Her words seemed to trigger something in him.

Budo suddenly became feral, screaming obscenities at her. He was foaming at the mouth, his eyes on the verge of bulging out. Ayano, in fear, edged away.

As she jumped from her bed, she heard him yell Juku’s name. He kept repeating it, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

She was stood in the doorway, noticing that he wasn’t talking at all.

“Yan-chan, I’m sorry. Don’t leave me…” He begged.

“I… Masuta-kun?”

He swayed, slightly, from side to side, as he slowly approached her.

“Come back, Yan-chan…”

She backed away slightly more.

That was, until he grabbed her, pushing her back onto her bed. Ayano squirmed, frantically searching for an escape route, as he snatched at her skirt, attempting to rip it. She felt him grope her, silently cursing under her breath.

Memories threatened to paralyse her again.

She couldn’t.

She wouldn’t let them.

“Rapist.” She whispered.

He froze. And jerked away from her, falling limply to the ground.

“Masuta-kun? Masuta-kun?” She rolled off the bed, crouching on the ground. Ayano pressed her fingers against his neck, sighing in the relief when she felt a pulse.

He didn’t stir when she gently shook him, breathing soundly. Ayano sighed, turning back to the side, where his wallet lay. His phone was vibrating, shaking up the wallet.

She checked over him once more, before swiping his phone off the side. She switched it on, seeing that he had a passcode.

Instantly, she had two ideas. Her birthday, or his.

_0104_

His phone unlocked. Ayano smiled to herself, looking through his messages.

<???> Hey.  
<???> You heard Yamada. Snap out of it.  
<???> She’ll be yours, Masuta. She loves you.  
<???> Even if the ‘love’ is sick and twisted, it’s still some sort of love.

Ayano dropped the phone back onto the side with a clatter, jumping when she heard her phone ring.

She grabbed it, accepting the call, casting another look at Budo’s unconscious figure. Quietly, she answered.

“Hello?” She kept her voice soft, nervously watching Budo. He was twitching and groaning, but hadn’t gotten up yet.

“Yan-chan?”

“Ku-kun?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I’ve got bad news.” Sho explained.

“Wh-what?”

“Masuta-san isn’t innocent. He pulled Yamada-san aside during club time, and Yamada-san finally texted me. He said Masuta-san admitted he killed them all. Hinata-chan, Soma-san, and Ren-kun.”

She paused for a moment, slowly shifting away from Budo. There was no way she would wake him herself after the realisation set in.

_Riku and Juku?_

“What? He can’t have…”

“Yan-chan. You have to break up with him. It’s not safe anymore.”

_Serial killer._

“I can’t. He’s… he’s so upset about everything…”

“You have to. We’re all going to quit. He’s dragging our reputations through the dirt.”

“Ku-kun?”

The other side was silent for a moment or so. “Yes?”

“He’s at my house.”

More silence, followed by a panicked voice.

“Yan-chan? Who are you talking to?”

She turned back, seeing that Budo had propped himself against her chest of drawers. His eyes were bleary, and his breathing had suddenly sharpened. Ayano looked at the phone in her hand, then back at him.

“Just a friend. Uh… Masuta-kun, it’s getting late… you should probably head home, now.”

“Can’t I stay the night?”

“Um… not on a school night.”

“Frigid.” He murmured, as he pulled on his boots. The condom was thrown away, unused.

Ayano couldn’t help but freeze when she saw him fix his trousers again.

To her relief, he didn’t kiss her on the forehead again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Again, she didn't reply.

She walked him to her front door, waving him off. It was only then that she rushed back to her phone, on the bed.

Senpai had texted her. She had two missed calls from Mina.

<Taro Yamada> Hey, Yan-chan. Everything okay?  
<Taro Yamada> We should talk. I have bad news.

<Ayano Aishi> I know about Masuta-kun.  
<Ayano Aishi> And I know that you’re all quitting.

<Taro Yamada> What?  
<Taro Yamada> That’s news to me.  
<Taro Yamada> Masuta-kun’s been down lately. I was talking to him earlier today.  
<Taro Yamada> He needs help, Yan-chan.

<Ayano Aishi> Do the club know that?  
<Ayano Aishi> By quitting, they’re abandoning him when he needs them most.  
<Ayano Aishi> I can’t abandon him now. He’s got no-one else.

<Taro Yamada> He’s a killer.  
<Taro Yamada> He was sorry, but he still killed them.  
<Taro Yamada> Yan-chan, I need you.

<Ayano Aishi> What?

<Taro Yamada> I mean, the club needs you.  
<Taro Yamada> We need a confession… or something much worse. Catching him in the act.  
<Taro Yamada> You have to break up with him. He’ll probably try to kill again.  
<Taro Yamada> Please. I want you to be safe.

<Ayano Aishi> How do you know he won’t try to kill me?  
<Ayano Aishi> He’s in love with me to the point where if I left him, he’d kill me and himself.

<Taro Yamada> If you quit, you’ve got the rest of the club to protect you.  
<Taro Yamada> Once he’s arrested, he’ll get treatment for everything.  
<Taro Yamada> From professionals, the police’ll definitely see to it.  
<Taro Yamada> The longer we leave this, the more insane he’ll become.

<Ayano Aishi> If it means he won’t hurt me, you, or himself, I’ll do it.  
<Ayano Aishi> If it means we’ll all be okay…  
<Ayano Aishi> But do you promise that no matter what happens, you’ll protect me?

<Taro Yamada> I promise I’ll protect you.  
<Taro Yamada> Yan-chan?

<Ayano Aishi> ?

<Taro Yamada> I'm here for you. I promise I won't ever leave you.

His scent lingered on her again, hidden in the sheets, wrapped around her pillows, trodden into the ground.

She couldn’t help but touch the marks on her neck.

He had been sweet at first. She’d felt endeared when he kissed her – she’d felt a sense of control over him.

His snarling, sullen form re-entered her mind. Ayano stopped touching the marks on her neck, discovering a dull pain arose from each touch. The pain didn’t feel good, either.

But Senpai wanted to protect her. He never had wanted to use her, and the thought of that was enough to lull Ayano into a sense of joy, that she hadn’t felt for a long time.

_I promise I won't ever leave you._

He had no idea how long she wanted to hear those words.

She slept soundly that night.

 


	14. Ayano & Budo: Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano has a realisation, whilst Budo continues to suffer. The club's reputation is ruined beyond repair.

Budo was running late, as per usual, so she was leading club activities. The mood had been gloomy, lately, with Juku’s death shaking everyone up. Shima had barely spoken to Budo directly, mostly flinching whenever he ordered her to do something.

Ayano had noticed that Sho and Mina were spending more time together. She didn’t think much of it, instead biting her lip. Senpai had looked at them all awkwardly, each of them trying to decide how they were going to break the news to Budo.

“He loves this club.” Ayano sighed.

Shima shrugged, whilst Mina cast a guilty look at the ground.

“It doesn’t make sense that he’d do all of this.” Shima points out.

Senpai glanced at Ayano knowingly, who pointedly looked away.

“You’re breaking up with him as well. Double whammy.” Sho said, dejectedly.

“Maybe I should wait a little longer.”

He shook his head. “It’s not worth risking it, Yan-chan. He could snap at any moment. Yamada-san’s right, we have to get him help, as soon as possible.”

She nodded, sadly.

The door slid open, again, revealing a confused looking Budo. He scanned each club member, then cocked his head to the side, when he realised that they were all still in their uniforms. Ayano bit her lip again, wondering who would speak.

“Why aren’t any of you-?”

“Masuta-kun.” Ayano looked up, surprised to hear Senpai speaking.

Budo blinked, clearly forcing himself to look at him, and not Ayano.

“Y-yes?”

“We’re sorry. But… with everything that’s been going on lately, and all the harassment from other students, we think it’s… we think it’s time to move on.”

Ayano felt something sink in her chest when she saw the dazed look in Budo’s eyes fade. It transitioned into a defeated, broken stare. She breathed in deeply, feeling a hand on her back, gently patting her.

He didn’t say anything for a second.

“W-what? But… but…” Budo trailed off, seemingly on the verge of tears.

Ayano gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Her throat had suddenly become dry, her lips cracked and her breaths shallow.

“We’re sorry, Masuta-san.” Sho and Senpai were stood up, now.

Mina quickly pulled herself to her feet, along with Shima. It was only Ayano who remained seated, tilting her head upwards to look at him.

“You… you can’t… Yan-chan… not you… not you too…?” His tone changed from bewildered to pleading. Ayano looked away, unwilling to acknowledge what he had become.

“I’m sorry, Masuta-kun.” Her voice was drained of all emotion.

“Masuta-san?” Shima was speaking, quietly. “I loved this club. But things have changed for the worse.”

He nodded, quietly, in acceptance. “All of you?”

Ayano finally stood up, moving so she was next to Senpai. They all nodded, simultaneously, as Budo’s face dropped further. A sad smile twitched on his face, as two long tears streamed down his face.

He shrugged. “It’s fine. After everything that’s happened, I understand.”

Mina, Sho, and Shima immediately approached him with pity in their eyes. They shared one group hug, before they parted, leaving Ayano, Senpai and Budo together. Senpai said nothing, quickly exiting, leaving the two together.

“You’re all I’ve got left.” He tells her, sadly.

Ayano blinked.  “I… um… Masuta-kun?”

He placed a hand over his eyes. “They left me. My friends… that I’ve known for ages… just like that…”

“I… it’s…. Yamada-sen… uh… Yamada-kun.”

He nodded in understanding. “You’re in love with him.”

“N-no! It’s not that at all! It’s… I don’t think I’m good for you. I know you love me, but we’re… toxic… and I’m just hurting you. I don’t _want_ to do this, but it’s for your own good, Masuta-kun. I just… I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

Budo clenched his fists. His gaze hardened, but the emptiness in his voice was apparent in his reply.

“Yan-chan… I love you. I love you. I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…”

She felt wetness on her cheeks, discovering that they were tears. Ayano shook, again, as Budo pulled her in for a hug. He didn’t let go of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing the breath out of her.

“M-Masuta-kun…”

“Say you love me too. You never say it. You don’t want me… Yan-chan… doesn’t want me…”

The grip loosened, and he fell. Ayano couldn’t help but weep harder when he curled up into a ball, muttering quietly.

“Yan-chan doesn’t want me… Yan-chan doesn’t love me anymore…”

Ayano didn’t speak, her eyes widening in horror when he looked up at her. His eyes were as soulless as hers, and the hoarseness she remembered from before had returned. His lips were barely moving, but he was twitching uncontrollably.

“How can I make Yan-chan love me?” He asked her, still rocking himself.

“You can’t make someone love you, Masuta-kun. But… but we can still be friends…”

“I love you. I can’t live without you. I don’t have anyone else.”

“Don’t say that.”

He shook his head, leaning forward. “I’ll die. I’ll die without you. Don’t you understand? I have no-one anymore. Not even the club… they’re gone… they’re never coming back…”

He managed to stand up, throwing his arms around her again. Budo planted a feeble kiss on her lips. Ayano heard herself sniff, faintly tasting salt, as her tears met their lips. Budo didn’t let go of her, even when she pulled away.

“I can… I can teach Yan-chan’s body… how much she loves me…”

“You raped me.” Her tone was accusatory, her voice unstable.

“No…” She could tell he was trying to convince himself more than he was her.

Her eyelashes were spiky with tears. “Yes, Masuta-kun. I didn’t want you to get in trouble… I didn’t want you to tell Yamada-kun what a monster I was… but I never realised that it’s _you_.”

“I didn’t… I can’t have…”

“I was… I was going to tell Yamada-kun how I felt… and you took away something so precious to me. I should be angrier… but… but you were just in love. It was a moment of temporary insanity… you dug yourself into the hole, and realised you couldn’t get out.” She smiled, sadly.

“I love you. I wanted you to be mine.” He admits, wringing his hands.

“I know. I felt the same way about Yamada-kun… and if it wasn’t for you… I wouldn’t have realised that I could’ve ruined his life. You aren’t in love with me, Masuta-kun. Maybe you are, but it’s… it’s broken.”

Budo sighed. “You won’t be mine, will you?”

Ayano couldn’t believe the things she was saying. She had never felt so strongly about something, until…

“Masuta-kun?”

“Yes?”

“You’ll forgive me, right?”

He paused. “For what?”

She smiled, again. “I can’t cover for you anymore. Tell Yamada-kun how evil I am… all I can hope is that he’ll love me… one day. You’re wrong. You’re wrong… I can’t believe I let you get away with this for so long…”

His expression quickly changed, from curiosity to horror. The small upturn of his lips was replaced with a grim, straight line.

“You can’t…”

“I have to.” She smiled. “You’ve killed more people than I have. And I can’t let anyone else die. I have to tell someone about this. Even if we both… even if we’re both brought down… at least it’s justice.”

“I… I… didn’t… I can’t have…”

“I’m sorry. But the things you’ve done can’t go unpunished.”

He grabbed her, wrapping his fingers around her wrists. Ayano was paralysed by memories, the wall of the club room fading, replaced with the bark of the cherry blossom tree. She exhaled deeply when he pushed her against it.

“There… there’s no proof, Yan-chan.”

She smiled to herself. “I took the test, Masuta-kun.”

He let go of her then, genuinely surprised.

“You… you…”

“I wouldn’t hurt your baby, if I were you.” She says, calmly.

“How… how are you going to raise a baby… without its father?”

Ayano smiled, dryly. “Yamada-kun was what I initially thought. But, then I realised, maybe I’ll meet someone else. Or maybe, I don’t need anyone else.”

“My… you… I…”

“Goodbye, Masuta-kun.” She gently kissed him on the cheek, before walking out of the door, a hand protectively placed on her lower abdomen. It wasn’t until she reached Senpai’s locker that she finally let go.

A small, purple note.

 _I want to speak with you about my feelings._  
_Please meet me at the back of the school, underneath the cherry blossom tree at 4:00._  
_I hope you’ll be there._

She placed the note on top of Senpai’s locker, receiving a buzz from her phone as she did so. She didn’t even need to consult her phone to know that Info-chan had seen her, and would ensure that the note was put in his locker.

* * *

 

Budo locked up the club room doors for the last time, sighing to himself.

He was alone, yet again.

He cast a longing gaze at the other club rooms, his bandana still wrapped around his head. It was surprisingly hard to believe that he was a father.

Something about it didn’t feel real.

Airily, he inhaled, discovering he had been holding his breath. After the encounter underneath the cherry blossom tree, he’d pondered the possibilities.

_Yamada can’t be a father figure. It’s mine… it’s mine…_

What if she…?

What if Ayano and Taro had already slept together?

It might not even be his.

Budo growled.

It was a reflex at this point – his phone was taken out of his pocket, and he was entering the passcode. The first contact that came up was Info-chan. Budo was unsure if he was controlling his fingers, as he stabbed at the keyboard.

<Budo Masuta> I have a crap ton of panty shots.

<???> Fantastic, you can say something other than ‘I hate you,’ or ‘I love Yan-chan.’  
<???> What do you want for them?

<Budo Masuta> You’re awful cheery, after accusing me of being a serial killer.

<???> A rapist and blackmailer too, don’t forget that.  
<???> Besides, I might as well let you have your fun now.  
<???> It’ll be over pretty soon.

<Budo Masuta> Not on my watch.  
<Budo Masuta> I would like for you to intercept the club, Yan-chan and all.  
<Budo Masuta> Lock them in a room. I want them to be safe.  
<Budo Masuta> Even though they all abandoned me.

<???> My favourite psychopathic killer is back.  
<???> So, what weapons are we talking?  
<???> Say guns and I’ll shoot you. Understood?

<Budo Masuta> Give me whatever you’ve got.

<???> Right. How many panty shots do you have?

<Budo Masuta> Last time I counted, around forty.  
<Budo Masuta> Most of them are Yan-chan. Those were easy to get hold of.

<???> Pleasant.  
<???> Well, I’m saying forty five.  
<???> I’m assuming you liked the baseball bat, katana, and knife especially?

<Budo Masuta> I’m not getting Yamada-kun this time. The baseball bat’s for him.  
<Budo Masuta> But, if Yan-chan gets with him, I’ll take them both out.

<???> And then yourself, I assume. A double murder-suicide, in style!  
<???> I know I don’t show it, but trust me when I say I hate client on client violence.  
<???> I’m all for bloodshed, but it’s unnecessarily destructive, don’t you think?

<Budo Masuta> You harmed me, your own client.  
<Budo Masuta> You might hate to know this, but if I’m fair game, so are they.

<???> They’re not exactly blackmailers, or crazy rapists. Or even psychopathic killers.  
<???> They’re mostly good kids.  
<???> You’re a story, Masuta. Don’t go and get too big for your boots.

<Budo Masuta> Fuck you.

<???> Thanks for the offer, but I’m not sure I’d sleep with a rapist.  
<???> An uncaught one, at that.

<Budo Masuta> You won’t ever let me live that down, will you?

<???> I think rape’s a big deal. Sue me.

<Budo Masuta> Hilarious.  
<Budo Masuta> Is the deal still on?

<???> Of course. I need those shots.  
<???> When do you need those weapons?

<Budo Masuta> Tomorrow.  
<Budo Masuta> You also need to smuggle in a mask.

<???> Wow.  
<???> This is gonna be entertaining.

He grinned at his phone, the ideas coming to him right away. There were a variety of ways he could go about having fun, but one in particular stuck out to him.

Budo pocketed his phone, and began his walk home, alone.


	15. Budo & Taro: A Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info-chan shows a small amount of empathy. Budo doesn't believe in mercy, which costs him dearly.

Nobody had harassed Budo when he slipped behind the school, waiting underneath Info-chan’s window. The other students had said nothing, simply glaring at him when he pushed open the fire exit.

Info-chan had been less cold lately. He had arrived to see that she’d already dropped a katana, and was only waiting on the mask. Budo leaned against the wall, wondering which mask she would give him this time.

Hopefully, a different one. He didn’t have to wait much longer, stepping out of the way when he saw something drop from the window.

It was an animal mask, painted white with thick, defined eyelashes. Budo smiled upwards at the window, feeling his phone vibrate with a thank you message from Info-chan. He picked up the mask, enjoying the feel of it in his hands.

The mask was surprisingly comfortable. His vision was nice and clear, and the two ears protruding from the sides made him feel more animalistic. Budo snarled, grabbing the katana from the grass.

<???> Your club has been secured. They have been locked in the club room.  
<???> They can see through the windows if you kill anyone. But they can’t leave.

<Budo Masuta> All of them?

<???> Shita isn’t in today. Or at least, she didn’t respond to the note in her locker.

<Budo Masuta> Okay.

He switched off his phone, making his way to the lockers. Nobody was lingering there – everyone was either in their club rooms, or making their way to the school gates, giving him time to place his bag in his locker.

The katana lay on the ground, momentarily abandoned.

He picked it up again, cautiously making his way through the corridors, until he came across the Occult Club. Budo counted off the names in his head, wondering how easy it would be to take them all out.

There was only one way to find out.

<Budo Masuta> Question.  
<Budo Masuta> Do you think I could take on the entire Occult Club?

<???> Definitely.

<Budo Masuta> Good to know.

He smirked, cruelly, as he flung the doors open. Oka Ruto was the first to notice him, looking alarmed by the masked person wielding a katana. Budo launched himself at her, using his own weight to topple her.

As she fell, he heard the other club members screaming.

However, they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the scene in front of them.

It took a simple jab to the back of Oka’s skull, followed by a horrific wrench as he yanked the katana back out again, caked in blood. He turned back to the rest of the club, seeing that Supana Churu was cowering behind a book case.

“No quarter.” He calmly says, slowly approaching Shin Higaku.

Shin backed away, visibly disturbed, as Chojo Tekina and Daku Atsu slowly closed in on him from behind. Budo leaned forward, shoving the blade through his abdomen.

As he yanked it out, he felt two pairs of hands on his arms, trying to steer him away from the corpse.

Instantly, one hand went to his face, attempting to force the mask off.

Budo sneered at Daku, futilely attempting to rip the mask off his face. He turned, gripping the handle of the katana. Daku, visibly fearful, started to step closer to the bookshelf, where Supana was trying to hide.

He used the blade to knock him off his feet, placing a foot on his chest. The rest of them were silent, having assumed hiding places, or preparing to beg him to stop. Budo stabbed him repeatedly, unable to stop until he was out of breath.

The body lay at his feet, a small whimper sounding from the bookshelf.

Supana wasn’t a fighter – it took a fairly feeble stab to immobilise the girl. He could see, from her fade in colour and the rapid loss of blood, the wound was fatal. She had minutes of life at best – he moved away, surveying the club.

Chojo had disappeared, but Kokuma Jutsu was still in the room.

“Please… don’t hurt me…! I promise I won’t tell anyone, I promise-”

She stopped, midsentence, staring down at the blade that had been pushed into her gut. Budo watched, satisfied, as she crumpled to the ground, her hand protectively covering the wound.

“I’m sorry. I can’t leave any witnesses alive.” He explained, trying to avoid her glassy stare.

Her eyes lost focus, indicating that she was dead.

“Now, where the hell did Tekina-kun go?” He murmured to himself, handling the bloody katana. He walked out of the club room, approaching the Cooking Club’s doors. There, he spotted the remaining social butterflies.

Saki and Midori weren’t among them.

Yui, Yuna, Mei, Inkyu, and Sakyu were all sat in the Cooking Club, talking. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, though he noticed that the light in the oven was on. Yuna stood up to go and switch off the oven, as Budo silently opened the doors.

She didn’t notice him.

He was too quick, clamping a hand over her mouth and stabbing her in the back of the head. As soon as he released his hand from her mouth, she slumped to the ground, lifelessly.

The others were still chattering, giving Budo time to pick up Yuna’s corpse. He simply dumped it outside the club’s doors, re-entering. None of them heard him, though they became confused when they couldn’t hear Yuna anymore.

“Hina-chan? Everything alright?” Mei had stood up by this point, turning, only to see that the back of the club was empty.

Budo ducked down, hiding behind the counter.

“Hina-chan? Um, guys, she’s not there…”

Budo reached into his belt, retrieving a throwing knife.

He rose his hand, praying that none of them had spotted him.

Surely enough, they didn’t see the hand and knife from behind the counter. Budo lifted his head, allowing his eyes to be visible – locking his eyes onto a certain target.

In the end, he chose Mei.

He let go of the knife, savouring the screams of horror that followed. Mei hadn’t seen the knife coming, until it was embedded into her forehead. Her eyes widened, as if she was surprised, before the life drained from them.

He licked his lips, tossing another knife. His aim was sloppier, though – Yui managed to mostly dodge it, though it sliced her arm. The cut wasn’t especially deep, but it gushed an unsettling amount of blood.

She clasped her arm, wincing. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

Inkyu and Sakyu were visibly shaken, huddling together.

“If you insist.” He says, coolly, pulling himself to his feet.

“Before I do anything else, have any of you seen Tekina-kun?” He cocked his head to the side, watching them – daring them to move, to act.

“No!” Both Inkyu and Sakyu cried out simultaneously.

Yui, however, regarded him with a malicious glint in her eye. “Why are you asking?”

“I’ll speed things up if you give him up.”

Inkyu and Sakyu were quietly watching.

Budo stepped closer, laughing as they shuffled backwards. It took a simple swipe across their throats, and they both fell, a mess of blood and tears, trembling with the effort to draw in air.

Whilst they choked on their own blood, Budo turned back to Yui, who was unable to suppress a grin.

“If you know anything, and you don’t tell me, I guess you could end up the same way.”

She smiled. “Last I saw, he was heading up to the roof.”

“Thank you.” He pushed her against the wall, causing her to yelp in surprise. The blade traced the wound on her arm, slowly being dug in deeper, until tears welled in her eyes.

“Was that truthful?”

“Masuta…? Masuta-san, is that you?”

“Clever girl.” He dropped her, allowing her to nurse her arm again.

“M-Masuta-san… you… this was all you…?” She snorted at the end of her sentence, still clutching her arm.

He twists the blade in her wound, prompting tears to spill down her cheeks. It was then he stopped, coldly gripping her pale, slender neck. Yui stared up at him, with a shaky smile on her face.

“Go on, Masuta-san. Do it.” She hissed.

“You think I won’t?” He laughed. “Tell me, where is Tekina-kun?”

“He ran in, said there was a masked murderer… and then I saw him run off, I think, out of school.”

The knife grew closer to her throat. “And why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

“Buy time… so he could escape.”

“Ah. Is that so?”

She nods, wordlessly.

“I’ll be merciful, then.” He tells her.

With a nauseating plop, the knife penetrated her skin. As soon as it made contact, Yui lost the ability to speak, emoting solely with her eyes. They froze on Budo, who continued to work his knife under her throat.

Eventually, he pulled it out, breathing hard, as he was greeted with gore. He couldn’t help it, pushing his thumb and index finger into her ripped throat. Budo’s fingers were slippery, coated in blood, saliva, chewed up food.

Yui seemed to be choking.

He pulled out his fingers, taking the blade again. Carefully, he cut the flesh surrounding her mouth, in the hope he could create a hole large enough for his entire hand. When the hole formed, he forced his entire hand down her throat.

Her teeth were intact – he could feel her biting into his hand, but ignored the pain, continuing until he caught hold of something. They seemed to be veins, lodged in her throat, akin to tubes. Yui shook her head, unable to tell him to stop.

“I said I’d be merciful. But…” His voice was light. He couldn’t help himself, as he finally gripped the veins.

Budo didn’t hesitate for a second, yanking them out, through her mouth. Yui, who was fading away as he pulled, glanced at the mess of her throat in horror. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body fell still.

He laughed.

“Stupid bitch.” His hands were wet, slick with blood, and whatever Yui had eaten for lunch. He grimaced, picking up the katana again, along with the abandoned throwing knives.

There was only one more stop to go, and that was to find Chojo, who had probably escaped.

<Budo Masuta> Have you seen Tekina?

<???> If it wasn’t for his pure stupidity, he would’ve escaped.  
<???> The moron locked himself in a storage cupboard.

<Budo Masuta> Thank you very much.

Budo moved with replenished energy, still shuddering at the thought of Yui’s attempt to fight back. There were faint bite marks on his hands – and to think that she had recognised him!

Perhaps she had recognised his voice.

He cleared his thoughts, when he ran into someone.

The speed he’d been moving at caused him to fall to the ground, glancing up at who he had bumped into.

His heart caught in his throat when he realised who it was. Budo quickly pulled himself to his feet, swaying.

“Why is that thing so bloody? Did you hurt someone with it?” She asked, slowly taking a step back.

“S…Shita-chan… I’m so sorry…” He whispered, throwing himself at her.

It only upset Budo more that she put up a fight, even when he pinned her arms to the side, plunging the knife into her blindly. She twitched, gasping in horror as he yanked it out of her, driving the blade in one last time.

His mask slipped, allowing her to catch a glimpse of his dark hair.

“Masuta-san… it really was you…” She gasped out, though her twitching eyes suggested she was in intense pain.

“Shita-chan… I know you wanted to defend me, but you left me. And I tried to keep the club safe, I did… how did you… how did you get out?”

She didn’t say anything. Her eyes were glazed over, losing all focus. Shima was barely moving, having sudden lost the ability to speak or gesture.

He was hopeful that she would spring back up, telling him she knew he was sorry for what he’d done.

It didn’t happen.

Budo sighed, sadly, as he picked up his weapons.

The storage cupboard was a strange place to hide.

He remembered hearing rumours about it – about couples that disappeared to these places.

He deliberately stomped outside of the storage cupboard’s door, pleased when he heard Chojo yell for help.

“Help! Help! I’m in here, I’m in here!”

Budo coughed, attempting to disguise his voice.

“I haven’t got the keys. I can’t help you.”

“I’ve got them. Listen, I need to get out of school. There’s a guy in a mask, killing everyone.”

“Right.” He managed a sceptical voice.

“You’ll walk me to the gate, right?”

“Uh… sure?” Budo answered, nearing the storage cupboard’s door.

Chojo was a smart boy. He opened the door with an immense amount of caution – but foolishly gave Budo ample time to conceal himself behind a wall. He saw that the corridor was clear, and stepped out fully.

“I wasn’t joking.” He muttered, preparing to step back into the storage cupboard.

Before he could, Budo lunged at him, throwing him to the ground. The mask slipped off, revealing a rabid Budo. He was foaming at the mouth, with red, bloodshot eyes, similar to a feral dog. Budo panted hungrily, holding Chojo’s hands down.

“Masuta?”

“Right!” He grinned, managing to stop panting.

“Why…?”

He shrugged, applying more pressure to Chojo’s fingers.

Chojo let out a cry of pain, as Budo spoke.

“There’s a girl I like. Yan-chan. Everyone knows her. And guess what Yan-chan did to me?”

He whimpered. “A girl? Is that it?”

“No, Tekina-kun. You don’t get it. She was everything to me, and because of… outside circumstances… she broke up with me. Yan-chan shouldn’t have been everything to me. She’s just a girl…” He trailed off, discovering he was having difficulty drawing breath.

“You’ve lost your mind.” Chojo calmly asserted.

“Maybe I have. I’ve lost everything. I was hoping that… I was hoping the club would help me through such a difficult time… but they abandoned me.”

“You need… you need help, Masuta.”

He struck him across the face, hard enough for there to be a lingering sting on his own hands.

“Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! Don’t tell me that, don’t tell me that this is just a crush gone bad… You think I don’t fucking know that?”

Budo shook him, violently.

“You think I don’t fucking know that, Tekina? You think I’m an idiot? I _know_ that things have gotten out of control, and I can’t put them back. When things… when things go like that, you’ve got to go with the flow.”

“I think you’re just unwilling to admit you can’t fix the problem. Did it ever occur to you that the solution was letting Yan-chan move on with her life? No. Because you’re in love with her, to the point where you can’t see she’s not in love with you.”

“But why…? Why does Yamada-kun get to be happy? Why can’t I be happy? We were in love… once…”

Chojo smiled, wisely. “Things change, Masuta. That’s just the way it is, whether we like it or not.”

Budo blinked, for a second or two. “It hurts. I don’t think I’ll ever not want her, Tekina-kun.”

“I know, Masuta. I’ve seen the way you look at her. But you’re not cheating anyone but yourself by doing this.”

The mask was forgotten, laid aside. Budo grinned, thinking of Ayano’s smiling face. Then, he was reminded that she rarely smiled with him, mostly smiling at Taro’s jokes and jests, or just his presence.

“We can’t be friends anymore, can we? Yan-chan wouldn’t forgive me. I wouldn’t be able to be a part of her life.”

“No, Masuta. At least… at least you haven’t-”

He interrupted him, midway through the sentence.

“Can I tell you a secret, Tekina-kun?”

“Eh? Um… yes?”

“I raped Yan-chan. And I… it… I feel bad that she thought of it like that… I just wanted her to remember what we were like… when she was with me…”

Budo wiped his eyes, clear droplets collecting in the edges of his vision. He realised, by the moisture clinging to his cheeks, and the shakiness of his body, that he was crying. There was something moving about the thought, the relationship he had once had with Ayano.

“I want her to forgive me. I realised that I screwed up, but it’s too late.”

Chojo nodded, sadly. “You’re in too deep, now. Rape is a terrible thing, Masuta. I feel sorry for you… but… you have to understand that you deserve to be-”

Budo never let him finish his sentence, instead savagely ramming the knife into Chojo’s throat. He yanked the knife out, gasping at the warmth of his blood as he reinserted it. Chojo fought for breath, jerking violently on the floor.

He climbed off him, placing a foot on his mouth, wielding the katana.

Repeatedly, he stabbed him in the chest, refusing to stop until he felt him stop squirming from the pain. He was splattered with his blood, breathing heavily, until he finally let himself calm down – glancing around, at all the scattered corpses.

He counted them off on his fingers.

Inkyu Basu, Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Mei Mio, Sakyu Basu, Chojo Tekina, Oka Ruto, Kokuma Jutsu…

Budo eventually lost count, deciding he had murdered at least fifteen people. He donned his mask, slipping through the fire escape, in the direction of the incinerator. For once, the delinquents weren’t hanging around it.

He dropped the katana and throwing knives in, quietly making his way to the changing rooms. It was there that he took off his clothes, inspecting them thoroughly, before he went to clean the blood off his body.

“I just killed Shita-chan. How could I…? Why wasn’t she in the club room? That’s two of them now. Ren-kun and Shita-chan.”

He clambered out, shivering, as he slammed his locker door shut. He slipped on a different uniform, staring down at his soiled one.

Budo rolled his clothes up into a messy ball, carrying them back to the incinerator. The corpses were still on school grounds – as he threw his clothes into the incinerator, he sighed. There were too many corpses for him to dispose of them quickly.

It was ten to six. He didn’t have time to get rid of them all – and it wasn’t worth risking his arrest.

He switched on the incinerator, staring at the sky.

“I’m sorry, Yan-chan.” He murmured, thinking of Chojo’s words.

What did he deserve?

He regretted killing him before he could finish. Budo sighed, opening his phone.

Info-chan had texted him around twenty minutes ago.

<???> Do NOT go to the storage room yet. I found Shita.  
<???> She’s looking for Rai and Kunin, meaning she’s wandering around school.  
<???> You said you didn’t want her to die, so just wait a moment.  
<???> I’ll get her to go home.

<Budo Masuta> shit

<???> All you had to do was check your phone, Masuta!

<Budo Masuta> I didn’t want to do it…

<???> I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t change a thing.  
<???> Does the mask have blood on it?

<Budo Masuta> …

<???> Leave it by the Info Club’s doors.  
<???> I have a plan for that mask.

<Budo Masuta> No.

<???> Teachers are scanning the corridors. If they see your mask, you’re screwed.  
<???> I know you already turned on the incinerator. I’ll get rid of it myself.

<Budo Masuta> I’m on my way.

* * *

Ayano and Taro had mostly spent the walk home in silence, until Taro received a phone call. He stopped, gesturing to Ayano, who also stopped walking, watching him with genuine concern in her eyes.

“Hello?”

It was Sho on the other line, gabbling quickly about something.

“Are you… are you serious?”

“What is it, Yamada-kun?”

He looked at her, then back at the ground. “We’re on our way.”

“Shita-chan’s in the hospital, with stab wounds to her liver. There’s been an attack at school. You know, whilst we were locked in the club room? Shita-chan wasn’t there.”

Ayano covered her mouth, whilst Taro stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed her hair, patting her back.

“It’s okay, Yan-chan. She’ll be fine.”

“We’ve got to go. We have to…”

In the end, they took a taxi to the hospital, with Taro holding Ayano the entire journey. She was quietly weeping into his shoulder, even when they were in front of the hospital doors. He was unwilling to peel her off his shoulder, instead pulling her closer.

“She’ll be fine, I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He repeated himself, walking them both through the hospital doors.

Mina was first to spot them, her hands folded together. She rose from her seat, with visible joy in her eyes, though her expression was sour.

“They won’t let us see her, yet. She’s… her condition’s critical. That’s all they’ve told us so far.”

Ayano sobbed harder, whilst Taro felt himself sink slightly.

“Who found her?” He quietly asked.

“We don’t know. A teacher, probably. They said she was half-dead whilst they were transporting her.”

Sho sighed. “It was Masuta-san, wasn’t it?”

Taro glared at the ground. “He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t hurt her. Not after Ren-kun.”

There was silence for a few moments, broken by Taro, again.

“When can we see her?”

“They don’t know yet.” Mina was speaking, this time. She balled her hands into fists, lowering her head when Sho tenderly laid a hand on her shoulder. A peace seemed to settle over them both when they touched.

“It might take a while, Rai-chan, but I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know how much I want her to be okay. First Ren-kun, and now Shita-chan…” She whimpered.

Ayano bawled, throwing her arms around Taro, who hugged her back.

Both Sho and Taro shared a sad, meaningful look.

If Budo hadn’t looked guilty before, he certainly did now.

<???> I’m sorry.

<Taro Yamada> What for?

<???> I made a mistake with Shita.  
<???> Look, it was me who called the ambulance.  
<???> She knows Masuta tried to kill her. I really hope she’ll be alright.

<Taro Yamada> She saw him?

<???> I supplied Masuta with a mask, but it fell off.  
<???> I didn’t mean to let Shita get hurt.

<Taro Yamada> Even though you know he’s off his rocker.

<???> Look. I like to have fun. I’m not exactly the morality police, you know.

<Taro Yamada> Yeah, I know.  
<Taro Yamada> Funny you’re apologising. Never thought I’d see that.

<???> Watch yourself, Yamada.  
<???> The minute Shita’s healed enough, you need to tell a nurse about him.  
<???> Or a doctor. Tell them that you think you know what happened to her.  
<???> Providing Shita isn’t randomly an amnesiac afterwards, she’ll confirm it herself.

<Taro Yamada> Right.

<???> Another thing. Masuta didn’t want any of you to get hurt, and neither did I.  
<???> So he left those notes in your lockers, and I locked you in the club room.

<Taro Yamada> So Masuta could get away with a murderous rampage.

<???> I’m sorry, did you want to die or not?

<Taro Yamada> Not particularly. But I didn’t exactly want my friend to be in intensive care.

<???> Don’t you think Masuta would’ve brought a mask and a weapon into school himself?  
<???> This was inevitable. By helping him, at least there’s evidence that I can provide.

<Taro Yamada> I have a question.

<???> Ask away.

<Taro Yamada> What do you want?

<???> Everything.

<Taro Yamada> No, I mean, what’s your goal? Do you want him in prison?

<???> He’s done some terrible things, so I suppose prison isn’t a bad place to start.

<Taro Yamada> Then help me. Quit just helping yourself.  
<Taro Yamada> Whatever evidence you have that he killed all those people, tip the police off with it.  
<Taro Yamada> That way, he won’t hurt Yan-chan. Or himself. Or anyone else.

<???> You love her.  
<???> It’s not that you care about Masuta hurting himself, you just don’t want a murder-suicide.  
<???> Did I mention that I know he said he’d kill himself if you took her away from him?  
<???> Yeah, emotional blackmail. It sucks.

<Taro Yamada> That’s irrelevant. I want you to help me.

<???> Admit it, Yamada. You don’t care if anyone gets hurt, so long as it isn’t her.

<Taro Yamada> That’s not true.

<???> But you’d care especially if she got hurt, right?

<Taro Yamada> Shut up.

<???> I’m not on your side, Yamada. Nor am I on his.  
<???> But, Masuta is getting dangerous. I’ll see what I can do about it.

<Taro Yamada> Tip off the police?

<???> That’s no fun!  
<???> This is going to be a massive story. I don’t know if I can handle it.  
<???> Tell you what. Let me revel in Masuta’s suffering a bit more, and then he goes down.

<Taro Yamada> He’s going to need more than professional help when you’re done with him.  
<Taro Yamada> Is it worth it?

<???> Don’t be stupid.  
<???> It’s always worth it.

Taro sighed, looking over at Ayano, who was resting her head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair, smiling to himself.


	16. Taro & Budo: Heart Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro and Ayano have a discussion, whilst Budo receives a reward from Info-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, the end is so close!  
> I can't believe it, my first story on ao3, and it's been received this well!  
> I'm so happy!  
> thank you! thank you all!

School was closed for several days, whilst the bodies were investigated. Taro and Ayano had spent the first three days trying all sorts of drinks from old teashops dotted around town, whilst Sho and Mina accompanied them.

After they’d finished their drinks, they would head to the hospital, in the vain hope that they would see Shima. She still wasn’t well enough to be seen – it had been a few days since her hospitalisation, and she remained in critical condition.

They would request to leave flowers, each day, but were quickly shot down.

“I hope Shita-chan recovers soon.” Mina murmured, softly, when the hospital explained for the third time, that they couldn’t risk further infection. The flowers she had brought had started wilting since – but she hadn’t given up.

“She will.” Ayano replied, hopefully.

“It’s only been three days.” Sho added, anxiously glancing at the wilting flowers.

Taro didn’t say anything for a moment or two, as they walked out of the hospital.

“Have any of you heard from Masuta-kun?” He asked, specifically looking at Ayano. Ayano looked away, at the ground, whilst Sho and Mina shook their heads.

“He… he’s been texting me. I haven’t replied, or anything. I’m not sure I should see him anymore.” She shrugged, looking down at the floor.

“The minute Shita-chan heals, she can tell us who attacked her. If it was Masuta-kun… well… we… have to tell.”

An unidentifiable emotion rippled across Ayano’s face, causing Taro to cock his head.

“You guys go ahead,” he nodded at Sho and Mina, then turned back to Ayano.

They smiled at them both, with Sho winking at Taro. He laughed to himself softly, when Sho threw an arm around Mina’s shoulder. She didn’t complain, instead leaning into his touch.

Ayano was stood completely still.

“You know something, Yamada-kun.” She says, quietly.

“Wh-what?”

“Tell me.”

“There’s no proof, Yan-chan. I… someone told me about Masuta-kun. I know it’s him doing all this, but there’s no evidence. Shita-chan’s our best shot at taking him down. She can’t die. She can’t die…”

Ayano breathed in, pulling him in for a lingering hug. Taro sobbed into her shoulders, discovering he was overwhelmed with emotion. Shima had done nothing wrong, Ayano had done nothing wrong – they were victims.

Victim. He hated that word. He hated it so much, the pity that softened Budo’s eyes when he had joined the club – and to think that that was what he was calling Ayano. His fists clenched at his sides, as Ayano held him.

“Yamada-kun?” She asks, pulling away.

His face was a deep red, with tears still dripping down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry… it’s… it’s just… Shita-chan.”

“I understand… and I know this isn’t an appropriate time to tell you, but… but I don’t really want to tell you anywhere else…” Ayano was gabbling, her speech barely comprehensible.

“What is it?”

She breathed in, again, clasping her hands together. Ayano lowered her head and mumbled something, colour flushing in her cheeks.

“I left you a note… and I wanted to tell you for ages…”

Taro glanced around them, noticing that they happened to be stood near a teashop.

“Um… I like you…” She murmured. Her face was scrunched up, a blush forming on her cheeks. Taro smiled to himself, as he stepped forward.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling tears on his cheeks again, when he remembered what he’d said to Budo.

“Y-Yamada-kun…”

He smiled, wiping away his tears. “I love you. I love you more than he does… I love you more than you realise, Yan-chan.”

She leaned in for a kiss, only to suddenly stop, and lower her head.

“Will you… will you be-”

“I want to be, Yan-chan. You don’t know how much I want to be with you… but we have to focus on Masuta-kun. The minute we take him down, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He squeezed her hands, pressing his forehead against her own.

“And I can’t wait for that day.” He whispers.

“Masuta-kun…  Masuta-kun keeps texting me. He’s asking me if I’m dating you, he keeps asking me if Rai-chan and Ku-kun are a thing yet. And… and he won’t stop. Even though I’m not replying to his messages…”

“You want him to leave you alone?” Taro quietly asks.

She bit her lip, guilt flashing in her eyes. “No, it’s just… I think he might kill himself. A-and… he’s done some terrible stuff… I just don’t want him to get away with it.” Ayano was looking away, her lip curled.

“Would you be… upset… about Masuta-kun? If he was arrested, or he… I don’t know…”

“He’s a killer.” She said, coldly.

Taro understood by her tone that she was unwilling to speak anymore. He simply smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers – and to his relief, Ayano didn’t pull away, instead tightening her grip.

Plenty of people remarked on the beautiful couple walking through the street, and all he could do was smile knowingly to himself.

_Soon._

* * *

<Budo Masuta> I can’t believe this.

<???> You having fun?

<Budo Masuta> This is amazing.

<???> I’ve got to reward my little psychopathic killer somehow.

Budo blinked once, then twice, short of breath. The room he stood in was quite plain, undecorated – save for a small, empty shrine that he’d noticed in the corner. He started to walk, stopping in front of it.

Hair.

There were a few locks of hair in the shrine. It looked similar to his, though it occurred to Budo instantly that it was definitely Taro’s. He kept looking, still amazed that he was stood in his girlfriend’s bedroom.

“I’m in Yan-chan’s room…” He whispered.

Her bedroom was large, but the most impressive feat was certainly her bed. Her bed was the only decorated part of her room, with a few mangas concealed underneath it, alongside quilts, pillows, and a few empty chocolate wrappers.

Ayano’s wastepaper basket was fresh, appearing to have been changed the night before. There were a few screwed up balls of paper, enough to invoke Budo’s curiosity. He crouched down, fishing them out of the bin.

One was just notes from English.

Another piqued his interest.

_I want to speak with you about my feelings.  
Please meet me under the_

The handwriting was attractive, but apparently not attractive enough – the note was incomplete, and scrunched back up into a ball. Carelessly, Budo threw the paper back into the bin, looking around again.

Her room was mostly bare.

He ducked down, noticing the manga again. Budo reached for one, turning a few of the pages. It was a discarded erotic manga, that didn’t appear to have been read. None of the pages were folded, nor were there noticeable creases.

Smoothing the manga, he slid it back under her bed. Then, he flopped onto her bed, laughing to himself.

“Maybe I’ll surprise Yan-chan. I could… I could buy her something nice. That’s what a good boyfriend does, right?” He leapt up from her bed, glancing through her wardrobe.

Most of her clothes looked average.

Perhaps she wouldn’t notice if he took a dress of hers. He leaned into the wardrobe, running his hand over the assorted fabrics, sighing at the softness to the touch. The scent on the dresses was better.

“Yan-chan smells so good…” He told himself, rubbing his nose against a blue dress.

“Just one. Only one dress, she won’t notice-” He was cut short when his phone buzzed.

<???> Fifteen more minutes, Masuta.  
<???> Grab her lipstick or something, I don’t know. A memento or something.

…

…

<Budo Masuta> Yan-chan wears lipstick?

<???> I shouldn’t have told you that.

<Budo Masuta> where is it

<???> Don’t you think she’ll notice if it’s missing?

<Budo Masuta> I’m gonna find it.

He tried his best not to completely ransack her room, in the hope he could find her lipstick.

Which flavour of lipstick would Ayano even buy?

When had she started wearing lipstick? After she’d quit the club?

“What if… what if Yan-chan’s cheating on me with Yamada-kun? Maybe I need to check his house too, for lipstick stains.”

Ayano knew better than to cheat on him, though.

The lipstick was hidden in one of her drawers – Budo had decided he couldn’t take it home with him, but with the precious ten minutes that remained, he rolled up the lipstick and admired it.

She had used it, but plenty of it was left.

Budo rolled his tongue around the tip of the lipstick, his mouth gaping open when he tasted cherries. The flavour of the lipstick changed each time he licked it, only the scent remaining the same – when he finally grew tired of it, he put it back.

“I’m in Yan-chan’s room.” He told himself, again.

Budo shivered for a mere moment, brushing his fingertips against her bed frame, one last time. Gently, he kissed one of her pillows, in the hope his scent would linger in her bedroom – that way, he would permanently be a part of her.

The window was half open, allowing a light breeze to flap the curtain. Her room was still, calm, with its own atmosphere – the walls were unpainted, a few corkboards dotting them. Budo finished scanning her room, glancing over at the window.

Maybe she wouldn’t notice the absence of her lipstick.

He frantically opened her desk drawer, quickly shoving the lipstick into his pocket. In a hurry, he dashed back to the window, clambering out as his phone vibrated with warning messages from Info-chan.

<???> Trespassing. There’s not a line you won’t cross to keep Aishi, is there?

<Budo Masuta> It’s not trespassing. She’s my girlfriend.

<???> Wow. A little bit of counselling wouldn’t hurt.

He successfully pushed the window shut from outside, but couldn’t lock it. Budo let go of the windowsill, allowing himself to land on another one, lower down. He was pressed, flat against her wall, when he heard voices.

_Damn it, damn it!_

Ayano’s voice was easy to identify, whereas the other wasn’t – he assumed it was Taro, as he tried to launch himself at a drainpipe. If he miscalculated his jump, he’d fall and certainly injure himself – which would result in being caught.

As he built up momentum, he remembered the lipstick he’d swiped in a heartbeat. Letting go, he found his arms wrapped around a black drainpipe, sighing in relief as he continued climbing down, dropping to the ground.

The door clicked – she was entering her house – he was stood in her back garden.

He bolted, without a second thought.

It wasn’t until he was stood by a streetlamp, nowhere near her house, that he finally stopped, catching his breath. Budo panted, clutching his chest as his phone buzzed again.

<???> Calm down, Usain Bolt.

<Budo Masuta> I wasn’t exactly going to let her catch me.

<???> No?

<Budo Masuta> Of course not!

<???> How exactly are you going to convince Aishi to be your girlfriend again?  
<???> The break up seemed pretty firm, if you ask me.  
<???> Maybe it’s time to give up, Masuta. Before anyone else gets hurt.

<Budo Masuta> I wish at least one person could support our relationship.  
<Budo Masuta> Nobody really does like me, do they?

<???> Oh God, not this again.  
<???> There are plenty of other girls, Masuta. Is Aishi really worth all of this?

<Budo Masuta> She’s the only one who seemed the slightest bit upset about leaving me.  
<Budo Masuta> I can’t spend any more time alone, it’ll drive me crazy.  
<Budo Masuta> It’s just her. I don’t have any other friends, but I’ve got her.

<???> Yamada’s going to be depressed about that.  
<???> Good luck on her, Masuta.

...

...

<Budo Masuta> Are you seriously wishing me luck with Yan-chan?

<???> I can’t believe the things I’m saying, but, yeah.  
<???> You’re kind of screwed without her.

<Budo Masuta> Thanks?

He made his way home quickly, suddenly overjoyed. As he unlocked his house and started padding up the stairs to his bedroom, he thought to himself.

Soon, Ayano really would be his, and his only.

Budo smiled to himself, as her smiling face swam in and out of his vision. The smiles quickly turned to a frown, and then to tears – to his horror, he found them rolling down his cheeks.

He was lying on his bed, with his eyes closed.

His breaths were sharp and wheezing, and his heart was pounding. Her tear-stained face faded, replaced with one long, agonising scream.

The bed disappeared, reappearing as the cherry blossom tree’s bark – as Ayano emerged, her skirt ripped, with scratches marking her bare legs. His nails stretched into talons, raking them down the soft flesh rhythmically.

Eventually, he stopped, discovering that her shirt had been torn, as well as her skirt. Hungrily, his hands snaked to her breasts, grabbing them as she screamed, begging him to stop. Budo ignored her pleas, suddenly uncontrollable.

Ayano suddenly fell silent, quivering under his touch.

Without hesitation, he savagely slammed his hips against hers. Ayano’s screams changed pitch, suddenly resembling that of Juku’s. By this point, Budo had transformed into a feral beast, unable to stop.

His thrusts wracked her body, allowing her to whimper, trying to support herself on the cherry blossom tree.

He reared up, shuddering in orgasm.

Ayano let out another scream, prompting his eyes to flicker open.

It was him.

He was screaming.

Budo made a frantic grab for his phone, quickly sending Ayano a text.

He relaxed when it sent, and placed it back on the side, managing to fall asleep in mere seconds.


	17. Ayano & Budo: Fertility Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club go back to visit Shima, with even more flowers. However, Budo isn't willing to leave Ayano alone, just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have to do this again, but I gotta put a trigger warning for non-con.

Things had started to worsen after school finally reopened. Policemen lurked the corridors, logging every person who entered and exited the building – the exact time, date, and their reason. Visitors were rare – the entire school was strictly monitored.

Saki Miyu’s friends were all dead. And perhaps, if Ayano hadn’t left Budo, that wouldn’t be the case.

Shima wouldn’t be in critical condition, fighting for her life against an infection, nor would the entire Occult Club be dead. Riku Soma’s friends, oddly enough, had been spared – but continued to spread rumours.

It was like they had a death wish.

Ayano sighed, looking over at the club. They had refused to leave each other’s sides, and at Mina’s request, had adopted Saki into the group. The girl was a shaky, crying mess, bawling about how she’d lost all of her friends.

Senpai was especially kind to Saki, gently telling her that she was safe with the club. Ayano couldn’t help but watch with a smile on her face – he was so sweet. She found herself gush slightly at his kindness.

“It’s definitely him who did it, except Masuta-san is definitely getting outside help.”

Senpai visibly twitched. Ayano tore her eyes away from him, focussing her gaze on Mina.

“Yeah.” Saki nodded.

“The wounds were apparently all stab wounds. Except, I heard Rio-chan had her entrails pulled out through her mouth.” Saki continued.

_Pleasant way to die._

Ayano gritted her teeth. “You heard about Shita-chan, right?”

Saki nodded, thinking to herself. “She’s in hospital, isn’t she?”

They all nodded, grimly.

“When was the last time you all visited Shita-chan?” Saki cocked her head to the side, grinning again when she saw Mina look away, flushed.

“Um... well... two days ago, we decided to meet up and get drinks, then we stopped at the florist, and bought her some roses. They said she’s getting better... but... uh... we still haven’t seen her.” Sho’s face reddened.

“But she’ll be fine. Her infection’s easing up, apparently.” Mina quickly cut in.

She laughed quietly to herself, nodding. “We should see her again. Today. That is, if you two don’t have plans.”

“No! We’re free... or at least, I’m free.” Mina protested, blatantly avoiding Sho’s gaze.

Sho, who seemed to have snapped out of his awe, nodded. “So am I.”

Senpai and Ayano shared a knowing smile.

“I looked at the hospital policies,” Senpai began, nonchalantly, glancing at no one in particular. “They only allow two visitors at a time. So, Kunin-kun, and Rai-chan, I’m assuming you’ll go in together?”

Ayano snorted when she read the expressions on their faces. Saki, who suddenly seemed aware of Senpai’s agenda, giggled quietly to herself. She didn’t stop until Sho and Mina nodded, desperately trying not to look at each other.

“I’ll go in with Yamada-kun.” A warm smile spread across his face, as he reached for her hand, curling his own around it.

Ayano didn’t pull away, instead trying to conceal her blush with her hair.

Saki looked genuinely hopeful. “I hope she’ll be alright.”

The bell tolled, prompting them all to jump up in surprise. There was brief laughter that dissipated into nothing, when they remembered the atmosphere of the school.

They remained in a large group, stopping at each of the classrooms, until Ayano was safely inside of hers. The minute she stepped in, she couldn’t help but blink in surprise – most of her classmates were dead.

Mina was also staring, blankly, at the one remaining student sat in the classroom. He trembled to himself, casting an occasional glance at the empty desks surrounding him.

Hayato didn’t say anything to them, but shrank in his seat and flinched whenever they moved. Ayano took her seat, quietly staring at the teacher.

She struggled to focus, annoyed that her mind constantly wandered to Senpai and Budo.

She kept checking her texts, and felt a twinge of guilt whenever Budo texted her. She never replied to them, instead biting her lip and quickly pocketing her phone.

Their teacher was as distracted as she was – she constantly made mistakes when she talked, and spent a moment or two staring into space. Budo’s rampage had put the school in a dangerous position.

Ayano had considered attending counselling – the guidance counsellor seemed like a nice woman, who genuinely wanted to help, but her problems burdened her too much. The school was probably on the brink of shutting down.

She couldn’t bear the thought of piling on her own problems on top of the guidance counsellor’s.

Eventually, the bell rang, and Ayano spilled out, alongside Mina. They stayed together, waiting outside of the classroom – whilst she continued to think about the texts, overcome with guilt.

Senpai and Sho took their time – whereas Saki headed home with Midori. They stopped, looking strangely unnerved – a normal look for the surviving students, including Budo.

“Yan-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Are you still Masuta-kun’s girlfriend?” Senpai seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Wh-what?”

Mina turned to look at her, her eyes softening with fear. The initial surprise had jolted her, and now she was watching her with a concerned expression.

Sho crossed his arms. “He says you’re seeing him again after school. Didn’t you break up?” Ayano flinched at his accusatory tone, shaking her head.

Their voices meshed into one, overwhelming Ayano, again.

What was he telling people? That they were still happy together?

_“We’re working things out.”_

How could she not have realised that they were beyond that?

“No. We broke up.”

“Where’d you see him, Ni-kun?” It was Mina speaking this time, with a slightly irritated expression.

Senpai laughed, as Sho spoke. “He was telling me about how Yan-chan and he were still going at it.”

She looked away, glaring at the ground. “We’re not.” She asserted, firmly.

They paired off, again, with Sho and Mina talking to each other animatedly as they signed out of school. The minute they stepped out of school, the atmosphere seemed to brighten – people in town waved at them.

Others smiled at the two pairs, one of them carrying a bouquet of roses.

Ayano turned, looking at Senpai, who didn’t seem to notice her at first.

“Yamada-kun?”

“Yes, Yan-chan?”

She pulled at the sleeve of her sweater nervously, twisting it in her hand.

“You know that I said I want to be your girlfriend?”

Senpai visibly tensed, bracing himself for the answer.

“Y-yes...”

“Um... I still do. It was kind of why I dated Masuta-kun in the first place.”

“Eh?” He faced her, staring her straight in the face.

“He was in the same class, so he knew about the girls who liked you. And, um, I didn’t want them to beat me to confessing to you. Because... because I really, _really_ like you. So...I broke up with him, and wrote you a note, asking you to meet me under the cherry blossom tree on Friday-”

Senpai smiled, grimly. “And you and Masuta-kun talked under the tree, and ended up getting back together.” He sighed. “I know, Yan-chan. He told me.”

She froze. “T-talked? We... we didn’t...”

Ayano couldn’t bring herself to say those three words. Instead, she forced herself to ignore the anxiety clouding her thoughts, smiling at Senpai as genuinely as she could manage.

Though, she was beginning to feel faint.

They stepped inside the hospital, with Ayano sparing a glance at Sho and Mina. He jokingly offered the roses to her, causing Mina to laugh and tell him to knock it off.

_They’re so happy together. Even though..._

Ayano swallowed the bile building up in the back of her throat, throwing herself onto a chair. Her breathing sped up, as she lowered herself, trying to steady herself.

“Yan-chan?”

“...I wouldn’t... not after he...”

Mina and Sho had noticed, and started approaching, visibly concerned. It was Senpai who was gently telling her to take her breaths slowly, carefully supporting her against the back of the chair.

Ayano closed her eyes, and relaxed. To her relief, her breathing stabilised, and the panic started to fade.

“Is she...? Can we see her?”

“If you’re not feeling too good, Yan-chan, you can go home.” Mina quietly says.

“No... no... I’m fine.”

She swayed, ever so slightly in the chair, but Mina understood to back down. Senpai hovered by her as the other two approached the front desk.

“Yamada-kun, do you think the hospital’s getting sick of seeing us?”

He chuckled. “They probably know our names by now.”               

Their conversation was cut short when Mina and Sho dashed back from the front desk to the chairs. Sho thrust the bouquet of roses into Ayano’s open arms – she smiled, warmly, as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“They’re letting us visit her. But, we can’t bring the flowers, since her infection hasn’t fully cleared up.”

Senpai grinned.

“I haven’t seen Shita-chan for ages...” Mina trailed off, with stars in her eyes.

Ayano laughed, again. “Go! Both of you.”

They nodded, frantically. She watched as they headed off with the nurse, leaving her and Senpai alone.

“You want to hold the roses?” She teased.

“Are you hitting on me?” He shot back.

Ayano was sure it was the perfect moment to answer with a nod, but restrained herself. She instead smiled to herself, thinking of how perfect he truly was.

Senpai interlaced his fingers with hers, gently kissing her forehead.

“Maybe.”

Ayano nuzzled into his neck.

They stayed like that, both surprisingly comfortable. She buried herself deeper into the crook of his neck, resisting the urge to suddenly pull away and kiss him. They were in a hospital – the setting was completely inappropriate.

“We might as well... become... you know. I mean, this isn’t what friends do.”

She smiled dryly, again, as he planted another kiss on her forehead.

“Masuta-kun said the same thing. I know it might sound... stupid, but I don’t want to rush into anything. It’ll just hurt us both.”

He nodded in understanding. “This isn’t over, yet. And if you’re not ready when it is, I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was uncharacteristically emotional.

She paused for a second, overrun by emotions.

“Say you love me.”

Another kiss on the forehead. They were much more tender than Budo’s – and less sloppy.

“I love you. I’ll never stop loving you.”

She breathed in, dizzy.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

She removed her face from the crook of his neck, choosing to rest her head on his chest. The muted thump of his heartbeat was surprisingly relaxing. Ayano inhaled in time with his heartbeat, capturing the sensation of feeling safe.

Something vibrated in her pocket, a strong enough vibration for her to yelp and jolt away from him. He seemed equally startled, letting go of her hand instantly.

“Ah. Crap, my phone’s ringing. One minute.”

The hospital wasn’t empty, filled with a few other quiet patients. There was a designated area to take phone calls, outside.

She picked up her phone, making her way outside.

Senpai turned away, sighing under his breath.

“Hello?”

“Aishi? Wow, never thought you’d pick up your phone.”

“Info-chan?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to say sorry, Aishi.”

Ayano paused. “For what?”

“I’m the reason that Shita’s in the hospital. She didn’t deserve to get injured by your crazed boyfriend, but that’s life.”

“Right.” She gritted her teeth. “Anything else you want to say?”

There was a pause on the other line, filling her with anticipation.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. Again.”

Ayano sighed. “For what, now?”

The line clicked and went dead. She glanced at her phone, bemused, when she heard footsteps behind her. Ayano didn’t have the time to turn and face whoever had approached her from behind.

Their footsteps were the last thing she heard, before something penetrated her neck, and she gasped, squirming. Her strength drained within seconds of the injection, numbing her, to the point where she couldn’t scream.

A small gasp was the only sound she could articulate.

Ayano murmured Senpai’s name, incoherently.

Then she slumped, unconscious.

A pair of calloused hands wrapped around her thighs, carrying her away from the hospital.

_< Budo Masuta> I’m coming for you._

Oh.

* * *

 

It took Ayano an hour to wake up.

In that time, he’d changed her clothes, from her uniform, to a dress.

Word hadn’t spread around town that he’d gone on a killing spree – so nobody batted an eye when he carried a limp, unconscious girl through town, claiming he was taking her to the hospital.

Instead, she was concealed in her own bedroom, asleep on her bed.

He’d used the bandana he no longer wore as a gag – for the second time – so she wouldn’t wake up and scream.

“Yan-chan?” He softly asked, gently shaking her.

She groaned, before waking up.

As her vision cleared and she saw him, a muffled scream spilled out of her lips.

Ayano started shaking violently, lashing out with her hands in a flurry of nails and bites.

Budo, a martial artist, merely clicked his teeth, pinning her down.

Her eyes were flooded with fear – she completely ceased motion, watching, and waiting for him to remove the gag.

“No screaming, Yan-chan.”

Her head bobbed up and down, rapidly.

“I know this might seem a bit extreme, but I needed to get you alone. And someone’s not replying to my texts.”

She muttered something incoherent.

“Yan-chan... I know I fucked up really badly, but I need you back. Tell me what I have to do to make you mine again. Do you want me to change? I’ll try my best to change if you want me to, I just... I don’t want anyone else but you.”

Her eyes darkened.

Budo finally pulled out the gag, and to his relief, she didn’t scream.

“Masuta-kun...”

“I really want to be with you. More than anything in the world. You know I’m sorry, right? Can you... will you take me back?” He continued to babble.

“Masuta-kun...” A small sigh left her lips. “I’m... I don’t love you anymore. I’m sorry. Yamada-kun and I... we’re working stuff out... taking things slow, because you hurt me. And I can’t be with someone who hurt me... in the worst way possible.”

“What if I tell him what you did to Haruka-chan?”

She stared, emotionlessly.

“I killed one person. You’ve killed at least twelve. Look, Masuta-kun, I really did like you, and I wanted to be friends... but... Yamada-kun... he’s... helped me through all of this.”

Budo sucked in a breath, in anger. “You’re dating him?”

“No. We’re waiting. This isn’t healthy, Masuta-kun... to be fixated on one girl. You should find someone else, and move on. We didn’t work out, and there’s nothing you can do about that.”

His nostrils flared, and his voice emptied.

“You really don’t love me anymore.”

“No. I miss the way we were, once, but that’s all. We both have to move on. There’s no point dwelling on the past.”

Budo’s nostrils flared even more. Ayano seemed to lean back in anxiety when he savagely crashed his lips against hers.

She pulled away, squirming on her bed.

“It was my first time being in love with someone, Yan-chan.” He told her, emotionlessly. “Of _course_ I was going to fuck up, but you don’t realise that. No, the minute I make one tiny mistake, you go running for Yamada-kun.”

Ayano tried to escape his grasp, but he was filled with a newfound strength.

“This isn’t you, Masuta-kun. You weren’t like this. Remember... remember when we went to those teashops? You were just a little shy, it was your first time having a girlfriend.” She blurted – but it was enough for Budo to hesitate.

“This isn’t you. You’re not... you’re not... a... you’re not a... snap out of it. This isn’t you.”

He couldn’t stop himself – the sanity that had survived after all the killing had finally disappeared. Budo felt himself sink as he grabbed at Ayano, pushing her up against the bed – as he wrapped his hand around her right wrist.

He squeezed, until Ayano whimpered in agony, and it fell, limp.

“I’ve had...” he paused, walking over to her wardrobe, “...nightmares about losing you. And you betray me? Why, Yan-chan?”

There were tears in her eyes – her lips were pursed, but the pain was too intense for her to speak.

Belts. Some old belts of hers – he held two in his hands, throwing one onto her nightstand.

“I’m sorry, Masuta-kun. I loved you, once. But... but...”

She cried out as he tied her damaged wrist and other together with the belt, attaching it to the bed. Ayano was attempting to slide the belt off the pole of the bed – it was quite amusing to watch.

“Leave him.” Budo calmly said, as he ran a finger down her exposed thighs.

“I won’t. I love him.” She snapped back.

He tensed. “Don’t you dare lie to me.”

She winced.

“Masuta-kun... please... I won’t tell anyone if you let me go, now. I’ll tell everyone I tripped, I won’t get you in trouble, I promise.”

“I want you to tell everyone that you love me. Say it.”

There was a pause. He seized her ponytail, yanking her head forward.

“Yan-chan.”

She quivered. “I love you.”

“Like you mean it.”

“I love you.”

“Louder.”

“I love you, Masuta-kun!”

He smiled, mockingly. “Very good, Yan-chan. Less crying than there was last time. Last one – I want you to beg me to fuck you.”

She shook her head, clearly trying to conceal tears. Budo tittered, leaning down to gently kiss her neck. The flesh was soft – warm – as he pulled away, she shivered again, with mild pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you? You loved it when I made you squirm against the lockers, hm?” He breathed.

A cruel smile crossed her face.

“He’ll find you. Yamada-kun hates you. He knows about everything you’re doing... and when I tell him that you raped me...” she chuckled, darkly, “you’re so screwed.”

A slap was all it took to silence her – he didn’t speak, fiddling with the straps of the dress. He pulled the dress off her legs, leaving her exposed, save for her bra and underwear. Ayano trembled in the cold, again.

As his fingertips glided against her skin, he felt her tense, holding her breath, when he began to fiddle with the straps of her bra. The bra slid off, leaving her completely exposed – Budo smiled, dreamily.

“I haven’t done this for a while. You never let it go too far.”

“Stop...! Masuta-kun, you don’t want to do this-”

“Shush, or I’ll put the gag back in.”

He kneaded her breasts roughly, breathing hotly. Eventually, he used a single finger to circle her nipple, smiling to himself, as she gasped at the foreign sensation. Slowly, he dipped his head, until his mouth latched onto a nipple.

The sounds in her throat escaped.

“Ahh...”

He could see the upset in her eyes, his own glinting in victory.

“Say you’re going to break up with Yamada-kun, and come live with me.”

She was still trying to free herself. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’ll let you go if you say it.”

He pushed an arm against her throat, cackling as she choked and gasped for air. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as he pushed her onto the verge of death – he hardened, slick, wet against her thighs.

Seconds before she could pass out, the darkness lifted, the black spots in her vision clearing. Ayano fought to keep herself from blacking out, as Budo twisted his fingers through her own, panting again.

His grip tightened – leaving her finger on the verge of snapping. When it did, the sound echoed, quietly, throughout the room – allowing Ayano to scream, crying for him to stop hurting her.

“I did this to Ren-kun.” He told her, as he broke the next.

Her fingers throbbed, as his nails dug in, welts springing up from the deep grooves he left on her hand.

“I love you. I’ll... I’ll move back in with you.” She whimpered, nursing her broken fingers.

“Keep your hand still, Yan-chan.”

She twitched, fighting to avoid disturbing her hand, as he reached down.

And tore her underwear off, holding it up for her to see.

“You’re aroused by this.” He tittered. “Yamada-kun doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into, does he? Is he sure he can handle you?”

She glowered at him, only to start shaking when his hand slipped down to the bulge in his trousers. Her eyes glowed in fright as he unzipped himself, breathing deeply. Budo slid out of his trousers, smiling at her.

The touch was gentle – he was kinder than the last time, carefully spreading her thighs apart. Ayano continued to quiver in anticipation.

“I’ll make things easier for you this time. I wasn't so gentle last time."

He pressed his tip against her entrance, only to pull back, collecting some of her moisture.

“No, no, NO!” Ayano shrieked. “Masuta-kun, stop!”

“Too late.” He sneered.

The shock was what initially made her clench – then the pain finally kicked in, and she started to screech, her throat burning. Budo gasped in pleasure, pushing himself further into her – as he bared his teeth, leaning down.

And sank his teeth into her neck, licking the blood that spurted from the small gash he left behind.

“Stop...” She whimpered.

The bruises were visible on her legs. Her face was streaked with tears, gasping, every time he thrust into her. For a torturous moment, Budo lingered inside of her, determined to stretch out the time he spent inside of her.

“P-please... not again...”

He gasped in pleasure, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

“I fucked up, but you’ll forgive me, won’t you?”

Ayano breathed in, but didn’t speak.

“I’ll never let you go. We don’t have to take things slow... fuck... fuck...” He cursed.

His hips slammed against hers, tearing a scream from her lips. He continued his rhythm, pumping faster and harder when he felt himself at his peak – Ayano continued to scream as he let go of her, releasing her from the hug.

She tried to push him off her.

Budo ignored her, instead pressing his head between her breasts, listening for her heartbeat.

The pace slowed, as he lovingly trailed kisses from her breasts to her collarbone.

“I love you. Say it, tell me that you love me. I loved hearing you say it.”

Ayano stared into his swirling eyes, managing to keep a straight face for mere seconds. She broke down, crumpling and crying – which only brought more pleasure to his face.

“Did it work, last time? Did I infest you, Yan-chan? Or were you lying, to save yourself?”

She didn’t stop crying, but managed to answer through her sobs.

“I wouldn’t... let you do this... if I was really...”

He laughed, stiffening inside of her. Ayano sighed in relief, though she was choking on tears, when his seed spilled inside her.

“I’ll have to keep... I’ll have to keep doing this... until you’re mine. You understand? Mine.”

“He’s going to fucking kill you. Yamada-kun’s going to be so pissed when I tell him... when I...”

“Don’t say it. Don’t say his name.” He breathed, finally pulling out.

Budo left her, raw and broken, whilst he swiped her phone off the side.

Texts from Taro.

Of course.

<Taro Yamada> Where’d you go?  
<Taro Yamada> We were meant to see Shita-chan.

<Ayano Aishi> was feeling sick, sorry! ^.^

<Taro Yamada> You want me to come over?

<Ayano Aishi> don’t worry, ill be fine!  
<Ayano Aishi> saki’s looking after me c:

<Taro Yamada> You sure?

<Ayano Aishi> yep ^_^  
<Ayano Aishi> ttyl x

<Taro Yamada> Alright. See you tomorrow.

“He’ll... he’ll kill you...” She choked out.

“Not if I kill him first. You forget I’m a master of martial arts.” He says, bored.

“I’ll tell him... tomorrow. You’re fucking crazy, Masuta-kun. I’ve lost all hope for you. There’s nothing I can do for you anymore. I don’t want you. I don’t want you. I don’t fucking want you.” She started sobbing again, near the end of her sentence.

“Tell him that I raped you, Yan-chan. I dare you.”

“Twice...” She choked again.

Ayano squinted, trying to focus on him – then, she swayed, and retched.

The vomit's stench clung to the sheets, her clothes, and him.

He ended up carrying her to the spare room, where he left her a wastepaper basket.

She was barely conscious as he spoke to her, but he explained to her that if she wanted to vomit, she needed to do it in the basket.

Ayano continued muttering about Taro.

When it grew too irritating to listen to, he disappeared back into her room, cleaning up the vomit. Budo was polite enough to change the sheets, only to fall into her bed.

“She’s mine again.” He laughed, silently.

The lipstick in his pocket fell out, rolling onto the bed. He smiled at the small memento he’d taken, then, he opened her drawer, and threw it back in, closing it without a second glance.

“I don’t need it anymore. I’ve got the real Yan-chan.”

He relaxed in bed, but stayed awake for another hour, in case Ayano vomited again.


	18. Budo & Taro: Fleeting Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is nothing but a sea of happiness by this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh... I don't know where I've been for a while...  
> school?  
> I'm sorry.  
> but uh... there's two more chapters...  
> hope that'll appease everyone until the last ones are ready!

It had only been a few days, and Taro was already huddled in his sheets, clutching his phone. Ayano, although a quiet girl, was responsive when it came to messages. But this was different – she wasn’t replying to anything he’d sent her.

Even when he’d asked her if she was sure she was okay, there was no reply.

That was enough for alarm bells to start ringing. Taro sighed, dropping his phone back onto the side with a clatter. The clock hanging on his wall quietly ticked, and the sound in the background quietened.

As he stretched out his duvet and forced himself to make his bed again, his phone rang. Taro groaned in annoyance, scrabbling to grab the phone off the side – which rumpled his sheets, yet again.

“Hello?” He drew the duvet around him, choosing to huddle once more.

“Yamada-san?”

“Rai-chan… um… hi.”

“Have you seen Yan-chan? She’s not picking up her phone.”

He tensed, freezing in place. Mina’s voice could still be heard on the line, repeating the question that he dreaded.

“I… I haven’t. I was hoping you had…”

There was a pause on the other side. “Shit. Ni-kun hasn’t seen her either. Did you ask Miyu-san?”

_Budo._

“Yes. She has no idea either.”

A sigh was heard on the other line. He could hear Sho talking to Mina, a faint reply, followed by a slightly panicked voice.

“Ren-kun, Shita-chan, and now Yan-chan? Really?”

“It’s got something to do with Masuta-kun. There’s no doubt about it.”

“Definitely.”

“Where are you and Kunin-kun? We need to talk.”

“On our way to the hospital.”

Taro gritted his teeth, throwing his duvet aside.

“I’ll meet you there.”

The line went dead – and Taro sprung up, padding along the carpet towards the front door. He threw the front door open, and dashed out – paying no heed to his sister who was yelling after him.

_There’s still a chance for her. I can’t give up…_

He zipped past a variety of shops, unable to stop himself, even when he felt his chest tighten. Taro began to run out of breath, being forced to stop, leaning on an unlit streetlamp. His fingers danced through his hair, as he slowly sunk.

Taro sobbed quietly on the side of the street.

The hospital was maybe a five minute walk from where he was stood. As he wiped away his tears, his phone rang again, with a call from Mina.

He ignored it, pulling himself to his feet. The walk was shorter than he’d assumed it would be – shops passed him in a blur, with his only thoughts consumed by Ayano.

It wasn’t meant to be like this.

He’d been trying to help a girl out, and now she was even worse off.

Taro stood in front of the hospital doors, blinking away lingering tears.

If Ayano really was dead, Budo had to be brought down.

_“You’re going to take her away from me, aren’t you?”_

Phantom hands wrapped themselves around his throat, squeezing harder and harder until blackness spilled into his vision. Taro coughed and spluttered, managing one step forward – as Budo’s pained voice penetrated his mind.

_“You’re the one who’s going to take her away from me.”_

Another desperate gasp for air, as the doors slid open. He bounded forward, glancing up to see Sho and Mina. She was clasping her phone, visibly biting her lip – only for her eyes to light up at the sight of him.

Sho was more reluctant – blinking, when Mina wrapped her arms around Taro. The warmth radiating off Mina reminded him of Ayano – which only brought more tears to his eyes. As the two embraced, Sho played with his hands.

“Oh, God. Yamada-san, I’m so sorry.”

That was when Sho blinked in realisation.

“She… she can’t be…”

He barely heard them over the voice that had sudden gotten louder.

_“Maybe… I should move on. Take Yan-chan with me.”_

“He… he… I… I didn’t want him to kill himself…” His voice broke, as the embrace grew tighter.

When Mina finally let go, wetness also clung to her cheeks. It was only Sho who wasn’t sobbing, fiercely denying the possibility of Ayano’s death.

“Masuta-kun told me about this… he… he said he was going to move on… and take Yan-chan with him.”

That was when Sho broke down with the rest of them – to the horror of the rest of the hospital. Other patients watched, concerned, but none intervened with the three weeping teenagers stood in the waiting area.

“Yamada-san, I’m so, so sorry.”

His voice lowered. “I have to see her. He can’t get away with this. She was… she was innocent…”

“Shita-chan? You want to see her?”

“Which room is she in? Please… I can’t let him get away with-”

Sho shook his head. “They know, Yamada-san. She told them everything – but… Masuta-kun’s off the grid. He’s gone.”

Taro swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly shaking his head.

“He’s not. There’s no way he’d… we… there’s… we’ll find him. We can find him.”

Mina sighed deeply. “Yamada-san…”

“She could be… Yan-chan didn’t deserve this… if she’s… if she’s actually gone. We can't let him get away with any of this.”

“They’re investigating it. Shita-chan told them everything she knew, and he bolted. Masuta-kun could be anywhere. It’s been three days. He could’ve left town.” Sho tried to rationalise him.

Taro shook his head. “I’ll find him. He’s done enough to us, don’t you think?” He hissed, noticing that the other people waiting were staring at them. Sho and Mina seemed to notice it as well, beckoning Taro out of the doors.

They stood outside of the hospital, occasionally shifting their gazes over to their spectators – who thankfully, couldn’t hear their conversation.

Simultaneously, their phones all vibrated, with a request to join a group chat.

Taro gulped, gently tapping _accept_.

<???> We have quite the emergency on our hands.

The first message made Mina shoot Sho a puzzled look.

<Mina Rai> Who are you?

<???> Irrelevant. Look, there’s no need to be hysterical about Masuta.  
<???> I know where he is.

<Sho Kunin> How?

<???> For the past few weeks, Masuta has been murdering people for me.  
<???> And Shita was meant to be a victim. He made a mistake, and left her alive.  
<???> Fun and games are over. It’s time for him to go down.

They all glanced up from their phones.

“Info-chan. She calls herself Info-chan.” He quickly explained.

Sho, whose hand hung limply at his side, couldn’t help but widen his mouth in shock.

“How and why do you know this, Yamada-san?”

Taro shrugged. “She texted me a while ago, asking to keep Yan-chan safe.” His voice stayed nonchalant, but he anxiously glanced at them, waiting for the disgust to appear on their faces.

There wasn’t so much as a narrowing of the eyebrows.

“Why didn’t you tell us? I mean… people were seeing you sneak off with Yan-chan, and they thought that was why Masuta-kun was so mad.”

He quickly shook his head. “It wasn’t sneaking off. Look, Yan-chan and I… were… getting closer. But that’s… that was because we thought he was…”

Sho smiles, sadly. “You loved her.”

His expression soured, as he glared at the ground. “Stop it… I just didn’t want it to end like this.” Taro was blinking away tears again, trying to speak louder than Budo. The voice was twisted, but irritatingly audible.

_“You’re the one who’s going to take her away from me.”_

“I didn’t want to take Yan-chan away from him. I thought she was a nice girl, and-”

Mina sighed again. “Yamada-san, you were in love.”

Their phones buzzed again.

<???> The jig is up.  
<???> If you’re all planning to apprehend Masuta, good luck.

<Sho Kunin> It’s gone far enough, don’t you think?

<???> Definitely.  
<???> Thing is, he’s on the move, and if there’s one person who he certainly wants to see, it’s Yamada.

<Taro Yamada> Where is he?

Mina glanced up, shocked. “Are you crazy? He’s a master of martial arts! We’re just his disciples… we should… we should call back-up. Get the police on him, or something!”

Sho sighed. “Rai-chan, he’s on the move. We have to keep him in one spot until the police get to him.”

Taro nodded in agreement. “Info-chan hasn’t exactly got the best reputation. We should play it safe.”

“Neither does Masuta-kun. He’s skipped school for almost a week.” Mina pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

“He even went after his own ex-girlfriend…” Taro growled. “We’re going to find him. And… and… maybe arrest just isn’t enough.”

<???> Interesting discussion.  
<???> This might be one of the most expensive events in my life, but…  
<???> Masuta’s hiding at Aishi’s house, at the moment. He hops between his and her house.  
<???> At the moment, he’s in her basement.

<Sho Kunin> This wasn’t on my bucket list, but it is now.

<Mina Rai> So we storm him?  
<Mina Rai> And it’s over?

<???> There is a much more heinous crime at work here.  
<???> Masuta needs to confess to it. And who’s better to get the confession out of him than Yamada?

<Taro Yamada> And how exactly do we get to him?

<???> Leave that to me.

They all glanced at each other nervously, only for Taro to shrug.

“I guess we’ve got to trust Info-chan on this one.”

* * *

Her heartbeat had slowed down ever since he’d laid her to bed. She had woken up a few hours ago, finding him lying on the floor next to her. Even when she whimpered, pulling herself out of bed, he simply smiled in awe at her.

Ayano was mostly lifeless, shuffling around the house, performing all sorts of tasks. The hope had been sucked out of her, leaving an emotionless, empty husk. However, come nightfall, she’d calmly fall back into bed with him.

He didn't dare touch her unless it was gentle and calculated.

Instead, he ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally sliding his fingers down her thighs, somewhat playfully. Ayano would smile sadly at him, wistfully staring out of her bedroom window. It was then that he knew he'd lost her interest, and would head back to his own room.

There had been one day where he’d gently touched her shoulders, and she’d screamed bloody murder. Ayano had broken down completely, screaming, crying and shaking, begging him not to hurt her.

Budo had kept his distance accordingly.

Sometimes, she would rest her head on his shoulder, and they would quietly talk.

“You love me, don’t you, Yan-chan?” The words left his lips without consent.

She always nodded. “I love you more than life itself, Masuta-kun.”

“Not Yamada-kun?”

Her eyes flashed whenever he mentioned him. It would take her a few moments to remember that she was his – which was okay. It never made him angry.

Ayano held onto her memories with Taro, but the longer she spent away from him, the quicker she would forget him.

“Only you, Masuta-kun. I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

He’d smile and kiss her hair.

They initially slept in separate bedrooms – with Ayano in her own room, and Budo in the spare room. It wasn’t until yesterday that he woke in the middle of the night, discovering Ayano in her pyjamas.

She drooped, visibly.

“Um… I had a nightmare.” She quietly muttered, staring at the ground. “Could I… could I sleep with you? It’s… it’s okay if you don’t want to-”

He grinned. “Why would I say no? I’ll move up.”

They’d spent the rest of the night pushed up against each other in a narrow bed. Budo was impressed with his self-control. As he wrapped his arms around Ayano, he kissed her again, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“I love you.” He whispers.

Ayano wriggled in his grasp, trying to get more comfortable.

“I love you too.”

Her phone was buzzing all day, with increasingly worried texts from Taro, Sho, and Mina. There were plenty of missed calls as well. After scrolling through each of her messages – whilst Ayano quietly watched – he finally switched off her phone and kept it on his person.

“We’ve not been to school for three days, now. People are probably gossiping about us.”

She says nothing in reply.

“I’m going to have to go back. I can’t let them think I had something to do with your disappearance.”

Ayano remained silent.

“Talk to me, Yan-chan. I hate talking to myself.”

She glances at the floor. “You won’t hurt Yamada-kun, right?”

His lip curled in a scowl. “That’s the first thing you think of, when I tell you I’m heading back into the lion’s den?”

“I won’t see any of them again, will I?”

He smiles, sadly to himself. “No, Yan-chan. Neither of us will.”

The sadness dimming her eyes suddenly slid away. “Wh-what? You’re not going to kill me, right, Masuta-kun?”

No response.

Budo hadn’t thought about that. Maybe, if he killed her, and then himself, he could have the last laugh over Taro. At the same time, he was being a coward – and that didn’t line up with what the Martial Arts Club leader was meant to stand for.

He paused. How had he forgotten what he once was?

“I wouldn’t kill you, Yan-chan. Some people… some people might have to die, but you won’t. I promise.”

“But not Ku-kun, Rai-chan, or Yamada-kun, right?”

Budo sighed. “I’ll try my best. But if they become too big a problem, I won’t have a choice.”

Ayano, sensing his discomfort, changed the subject.

“What am I meant to do whilst you’re at school?”

He shrugs. “Stay in the basement. No using the phone, or the Internet. I’ll take some books out from the library for you, and keep your phone for the day.”

She sinks again, but says nothing.

Budo took a step towards her, resting a palm on her cheek.

“I don’t want to do this to you, Yan-chan. I promise it’s just temporary, until a better offer comes along.”

She didn’t look him in the eye, filling him with guilt.

“This way, you’re never out of my sight. You can’t hurt yourself, and other people can’t hurt you.”

Ayano seemed to have a realisation, in that moment.

“Masuta-kun…” she trails off, chuckling, “it’s not me who can’t hurt themselves. Or get hurt, this way. It’s you. You’re keeping me in my own house, solely so you don’t lose me. I would be fine, out in the world by myself, but you’re in so deep… you had to do this, to give yourself one last rush, before it's all over.”

_One last rush before it's all over._

He shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

A peace seemed to settle over Ayano, who simply smiled. “Yes, I do. I know I’m never going to see any of them again, but… it doesn’t matter.”

Ayano paused for breath, a thoughtful look on her face. “Because you’ve won, Masuta-kun. You’ve got the girl, and now you’re struggling to keep it that way. You can’t just enjoy being my boyfriend, because it’s… unethical.”

He slapped her.

It was more a reflex than anything else – but the sheer force of it threw Ayano back onto the bed. Budo stared down at her, then his hand – gasping. He tasted blood, biting his gums anxiously, as she started to titter.

Something inside him cracked and gave way.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just fucking shut up, you smug bitch!” He was unnerved by his screams, but couldn’t stop.

“Fucking hell, you don’t get it! I love you! I fucking love you, Yan-chan! I want you to be mine, Yan-chan! It’s fate, it’s destiny for us to end up together! But no, you’re walking off with Yamada-kun… Yamada-kun, who gets all the girls, including you. The only girl I’ve ever liked…”

She didn’t stop smiling. “There’s something else, Masuta-kun. Something that made you keep running back to me, even though I’ve done nothing but make your life hell. What is it? Why do you want me so much?”

His breathing sharpened. “You look… you’ve got hair, like mine. Eyes like mine. I see girls that look like me all the time, Yan-chan. But none of them are like you. You’re perfect… it’s not just how you look, it’s the fact you’re so… different.”

Budo suddenly found himself overwhelmed with an emotion he couldn't identify. Ayano looked especially beautiful, even though she had tears streaking her face.

She seemed confused.

“It’s like looking into a mirror, and seeing a girl who looks just like me. I wanted you from the first moment I saw you… but then, I heard rumours, that you liked Yamada-kun. And when I saw him heading to that tree, something snapped.”

The confusion melted away, pity enveloping her features.

“You didn’t want to…”

“I’ll admit it, Yan-chan. I raped you. I hurt you, badly. And I thought that I didn’t deserve you anymore, I felt like shit. But deep down, I still needed you.” He took her less damaged hand, again, the same way he had in all the teashops.

Memories seeped in, paralysing him with guilt.

“I’m sorry for everything, Yan-chan.”

She was silent, taking in everything he’d said.

Ayano inhaled.

“It’s okay.”


	19. Taro & Ayano: Hide 'n' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budo stirs things up at school, only to later be confronted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *update:  
> ok, so some people might be wondering why the number of chapters changed from 20 to 21 (since it was originally twenty two), and it's more to do with the fact I know which ending I want to keep going from and HOW I want to continue it...  
> so... yeah... only two endings, now. :)

School was incredibly sluggish. The remaining, surviving students continued to trudge around miserably – after Ayano _and_ Budo had both vanished on the same night, the atmosphere had taken a dip.

People were already creating theories that the duo had escaped town together.

To his relief, the investigation hadn’t become common knowledge – people continued to send Shima cards, wishing her well, but still no flowers.

Taro rubbed the dark circles under his eyes, as he changed his shoes. When he turned to glance at the school gates, in the vain hope Ayano would walk through them, he saw something much more interesting.

There was a clamour at the gate. Saki was one of the bobbing heads gathered there. Taro was unwilling to join the large group surrounding something – until the group dispersed, revealing Budo to be the centre.

His heart sunk in his chest when he saw him.

Arrogantly striding to his locker, daring to flash him a cruel grin as he changed his shoes. Taro glared for a moment, only to suddenly develop confusion.

As Budo made his way past him, his hand shot out, and he grabbed his collar. Budo’s eyes widened, but he stopped in his tracks, spinning to face him. Taro blinked in surprise and fear at how close their faces were.

But masked his fear with venom.

“What are _you_ doing here, Masuta?”

Budo simply smiled. “I’ve been sick for a while, _Yamada._ Aren’t you glad I’ve finally recovered?”

Something inside him snapped. “What did you do to her, you son of a bitch?”

He grinned. “What could I have done? I was sick.”

His grip on his collar tightened – the other students had gathered in the doors, watching in a mix of shock and intrigue. Saki pushed to the front of the group, alongside Sho and Mina.

“You’re insane. She never liked you, you know that, Masuta? It was _me_ she had a crush on.” Taro chuckled, bitterly. “Remember, at her party, she danced with you for all but a few seconds, then came back to me.”

Budo smirked. “Yan-chan was never yours.”

A punch.

It knocked the breath out of him – Budo staggered backwards, as Taro drew a breath.

He swung again, flashes of red materialising in the corners of his vision. Dark spots clouded his vision, revealed to be locks of hair he’d torn from Budo’s head. It wasn’t until Mina and Sho leapt forward, hooking their arms underneath his, that he realised.

They dragged him off Budo, who pulled himself to his feet, swaying. His lip was cut, with faint marks mottling his skin. He smiled, smugly, touching a few fingers to his lip.

To Taro’s annoyance, he didn’t have so much as a black eye. He continued inhaling and exhaling, struggling in Sho’s iron grip.

“Calm down, Yamada-san…”

“He killed Yan-chan. He murdered… the girl… I…”

The rage drained out of him, when Ayano’s laughter filled his mind. His knees buckled, and he quickly found himself falling to the ground.

Ayano continued laughing.

He was laughing, with her.

Sho and Mina shot him concerned looks – he barely noticed one student dart past him, to fetch the nurse.

Budo was still there.

“You killed your own girlfriend… because she didn’t love you… oh, man, Info-chan’s going to have a field day with this. It’ll be the best story yet.”

He glowered. “You’re dead, Yamada. The game’s over.”

Taro stared after him wordlessly, having snapped out of his brief euphoria. As Budo stalked off, Taro clenched his fists.

“Jesus, Yamada-san!” Mina cried, trying to unclench his fists.

 “He’s a serial killer. He belongs behind bars.” Taro snarled.

“I know.” Sho said, softly.

“Why isn’t he-?”

A finger was placed over his lips. Again, he could hear Ayano’s faint giggle.

“They’re definitely going to drag him into questioning, Yamada-san. But it’s Shita-chan’s word against his, and she’s sick. For all they know, she could be deluded.”

Her titter grew louder.

“You think Shita-chan’s deluded?” He growled, at Sho, who had withdrawn his finger. He took a step back, with Mina protectively stepping forward.

“That’s not what he’s saying… they don’t know Shita-chan as well as we do. And… well, a murder accusation is a serious thing. They’ve got to be careful.” Mina answered.

Saki had been concealed in the group that had disappeared into the plaza – only to return, stood in the doors.

“She’s right, Yamada-kun.”

He cocked his head towards her.

She was smiling with a surprising amount of gentleness, something he hadn’t seen from her for a while. Saki mostly had dark, sad eyes, rarely lifting her head from the ground unless she was speaking to someone.

She started to approach him, stopping, as he tried to steady himself.

“But… he murdered all your friends…”

She sighed. “I know. And I’m waiting for him to get justice.”

Taro shook his head. “Waiting isn’t good enough. All of you just don’t get that! Yan-chan… Yan-chan tried to wait it out… and look what happened to her!”

Another giggle taunted him.

“Are you giving up on Yan-chan, just like that? She's a survivor, isn't she? There's no way she'd go down without a fight."

Taro was stunned, blinking.

Ayano’s laughter echoed in his mind, as her smiling face materialised in his mind’s eye. Saki was right – he’d given up on Ayano.

Ayano, who had survived her relationship with Budo for so long…

_Idiot._

Even Sho and Mina seemed stunned. Mina’s hand rested on Sho’s shoulder, whilst Saki glared at them all.

“What kind of friends _are_ you guys?”

Taro shook his head, sadly. “Shitty ones.”

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before the bell rung. Taro had never been more relieved to hear the bell ring.

He barely glanced at them as he dashed off to class.

Budo wasn’t in class – it was glaringly obvious from the moment he took his seat, accepting a small scolding from his teacher. As he slid into his seat, Ryuto shot him a questioning glance, before looking over at Pippi.

He stopped paying attention, as soon as the lesson began. Taro couldn’t get Saki’s words out of his head.

She was right. He'd given up on her almost instantly.

Taro stared out of the window, barely registering when the bell rung again.

Lunch and his next class went in a blur of awkward silences and distracted teachers.

It wasn’t until he stood at the mouth of the gate, that Ayano became a priority again. His phone buzzed with texts from Sho and Info-chan. Taro’s thumb lingered over the messages, eventually selecting Info-chan’s message first.

<???> Hey, Yamada.  
<???> Good news. Masuta’s been held for questioning. Bad news, they've found no link to Shita's attack or Aishi's disappearance.  
<???> But, even better news: the mask he used, along with a blood splattered manga, are making their way to the police station soon.

<Taro Yamada> What about Yan-chan? Is she okay?

<???> Cute. Very cute.  
<???> Aishi is a great thing to focus on, but Masuta’s even better. At least, for now.

<Taro Yamada> She’s like a living emotional crutch for him.

<???> But she’s worth more than that to you, right, Yamada?

<Taro Yamada> Shut up.

<???> Alright, alright.  
<???> Masuta already knows how to dodge questions, but from what I’ve told him, you’re going to storm down to Aishi’s house, all fearful about your lost love.  
<???> This time, he won't be dodging your questions. Instead, he'll revel in your misery.

<Taro Yamada> Stop it.

<???> It’s obvious you like her.  
<???> Anyway, he’ll let you in, but before that, I want you to stop at the Info Club.  
<???> I have a gift for you.

<Taro Yamada> If it’s something for all the panty shots, I’d rather not collect it.

<???> You’ll need it, Yamada.

<Taro Yamada> Give me a few minutes. I’ll be there.

He swiped through his messages, glancing at the ones he’d gotten from Sho.

<Sho Kunin> Not walking with you today.  
<Sho Kunin> Rai-chan and I are seeing a film tonight, then eating out.

Taro snorted. At least _they_ were happy.

<Taro Yamada> Good luck on her.  
<Taro Yamada> I’m pretty sure she likes you back.

No reply.

He sighed, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Without a second glance, he slipped past the gym teacher, finding himself padding along the stairs. Taro had followed this path several times – he could probably trace it with his eyes shut.

Finally, he arrived, in front of the surprisingly intimidating doors. His hand balled into a fist, rapping on the door.

It slid open moments later, revealing a red haired girl in glasses. The background behind her was a complete mess – paper littered the ground, with several documents open on each of the monitors in her room.

She smiled with a strange warmth.

“Ah, Yamada-kun. I knew you’d come.”

“Yeah, I’m here. Where’s my… uh… gift?”

Her smile stretched further.

“Mm, yeah. That.” She hummed quietly under her breath, turning away from him to rummage through the mess.

Eventually, she pulled it out of a stack of papers.

“Don’t ask why I bothered with any of this. This was pretty expensive. I guess it's all about morality, right?”

Taro raises his eyebrows. “I’m grateful.”

She held it up against herself. “You should be. D'you think this clashes?"

He finally found the energy within himself to laugh. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

She shrugged.

They continued their discussion, until the clock struck half past five, and Taro had to make his way home.

He hugged himself, smiling.

* * *

Ayano had read three out of the four books Budo had withdrawn from the library. They hadn’t been particularly special, but had filled a void within her for the first few hours he’d spent away from her.

Something about the gap between them didn’t seem right.

She sighed, placing the books back on the shelf. Reading had become more of a chore than anything else. If a second rape wasn’t enough to drive her to insanity, then reading had to be it.

Or perhaps, other things.

Being isolated?

Being violated? Ayano absentmindedly pinched the skin around a hickey he’d left on her neck – a small smile appeared on her face from the pain.

She still ached from her broken fingers, but knew they would heal soon.

“He didn’t mean to hurt me. I mean, he did say sorry.” She told herself aloud, wandering around her basement.

The apology had clearly been sincere – the thought roused some guilt in her, though she was unwilling to feel that way. Her eyes flashed again, a faint memory of Senpai stirring.

He had such a beautiful smile. And his laugh!

She missed him. It was all her fault – Budo was definitely going to murder them all.

There was no doubt about it.

Ayano’s head snapped up when she heard the door open. She nibbled her lip, hoping that Budo wasn’t in a bad mood.

_What if he rapes me again?_

Sweat gathered on her palms. She had to do what she could to appease him, but couldn’t go too far.

Footsteps echoed above her – she recognised the first set to be Budo’s, but not the second.

Ayano gasped.

“Senpai?” Her voice was hoarse – she hadn’t spoken much, unless she felt obligated to.

The books lay abandoned on the side, as she sped over to the basement door. Her body was pressed up against it, trying to make out the voices.

“…some tea?”

The din of the kettle drowned out their voices for a while. Though, she could hear clattering over the sound of its whistle.

“Thanks.”

She knew the voice better than her own.

It was Senpai’s.

Ayano reeled back, hands over her mouth.

She started to pound her fists against the door, hoping he still had a chance. After a few moments of screaming for help, she slumped against the door, shaking and sobbing.

The walls were soundproof.

Her mother’s words bounced around her head.

_"I modified the basement a little, sweetheart! Just in case you need a little more… privacy."_

“Damn it, damn it… Senpai…” She groaned.

More talking.

“…doing… in her house, anyway?”

She could hear the smile in Budo’s voice.

“…question. I missed her.”

A pause.

“She’s here?”

Ayano hurled herself against the door.

“I’m here, Senpai! Help! Help me!” She found herself screaming again – and to her relief, the footsteps seemed to grow nearer.

Hope overwhelmed Ayano, who immediately dismissed any thoughts of staying with Budo.

_I've got a chance to escape!_

Budo’s voice grew angrier, along with his footsteps. They were stood near the door, maybe a few feet away.

Ayano tried to scream again, horrified when no sound came out. She hovered by the door, twisting the knob and rattling the door, attempting to make as much noise as possible.

“What the fuck, Masuta-kun? You can’t keep her here.”

His voice was surprisingly calm.

“Go home, Yamada-kun. Yan-chan told me she doesn’t want you to die.”

Her voice suddenly returned, and she found herself sobbing loudly against the door.

“Senpai!”

The anger lacing Senpai’s voice seemed to increase. She continued twisting the doorknob, fully aware that he could definitely tell she was there.

“You’re fucking sick. Why can’t you get it through your head? She doesn’t love you anymore!”

A deep sigh slipped out of Budo.

She couldn’t see him, but the slowness of his words made her realise that Senpai was in danger. Her heartbeat grew erratic, but she had no energy left in her to scream. It had been sucked out of her – leaving a tired, broken girl.

“Senpai… please…” She moaned, futilely, knowing he couldn’t hear her.

“Look, Yamada-kun, I didn’t want to hurt you. Yan-chan insisted that I didn’t, but you’re making that really difficult.”

“She… she’s… Yan-chan’s mine. Not yours. I love her. I love her more than anything in the world… and you’re trying to keep us apart. Grow up, Masuta-kun. She doesn’t love you anymore – she’s moved on. Why can’t you?”

Ayano’s breaths were shaky.

Although she appreciated his words, she knew he was digging himself into a dangerous hole.

“Why can’t I move on?” He snapped the question back at him.

“I love her. I always admired her, the way she carried herself, her beauty, everything. She was like a permanent state of dreaming, something I could morph into anything I wanted. And I know she loved me once, so why can’t she love me again?”

Another pause. Ayano sighed to herself.

Concern twisted Senpai’s voice.

“You don’t love her, Masuta-kun. You’re obsessed with her… and it’s not normal. I… I get it. Love feels amazing… it’s one of the best parts of being alive… but you need to snap out of it, before you hurt her any more than you already have.”

Ayano wept at his kindness.

If only he knew how much Budo had hurt her.

She heard some footsteps, then a violent slam.

“Why can’t you just leave her alone? Why can’t you just stay away from _my_ Yan-chan? Why do you have to have everything, hm, Yamada-kun?”

She wailed Senpai’s name again, but he still didn’t hear.

“You don’t get it, because you get everything. But once I feel _one_ thing for a girl, of _course_ I lose it. It’s not fair, is it? You’ve taken everything away from me. My friends, my club, my favourite hobby, my girlfriend…”

A clatter and a dull thud followed.

Senpai groaned in pain, as Ayano realised Budo had him pushed up against a wall.

“Look, Masuta-kun, I’m sorry, but it’s for your own good. They just want you to get help-”

A harsh, crude slap followed.

“My girlfriend, Yamada-kun. You don’t understand boundaries, do you? Why should I let you… why should I let you live, after everything you’ve done to me?”

“I could let you walk right out of here, get away with everything… but I’m not going to do that. I should’ve killed you a long time ago.”

The coldness in Budo’s voice disturbed her.

She tried to throw herself against the door again, in the vain hope she could break it down.

Ayano was powerless as she heard Budo’s retreating footsteps, but not Senpai’s.


	20. Taro & Ayano: Neutral Ending (Lonelygirl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of three endings: the neutral ending!  
> Where things (character fates, etc) are left uncertain.  
> Nobody dies, and it's not particularly happy or sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it's taken me so long to write this, so I'm glad it's finally ready!  
> also, thank you all very much for 80 kudos! after all, this is my FIRST story on the AO3!

Taro narrowed his eyes, trying to blink away the darkness threatening to eat away at what remained of his vision. His entire body crackled with dull pain, wracked with thoughts of the rattling doorknob and hatred.

He hated Budo.

He’d never hated him more than now.

A darkness settled over him, as he lifted his head.

Budo was grinning, arms folded in his traditional position. Taro’s mind flickered to the way he’d stood over Ayano, watching her like a hawk – the memories sped up, until he could  _feel_  Budo’s cold body against Ayano’s.

The way they had been leant against the bike racks, the tight grip he had on her fingers. Ayano whimpered, as Taro growled, again.

She was waiting for him in the basement.

Calmly, he takes his stance, though a fire burns within him.

“I fucking hate you. I never thought I’d hate anyone as much as you.”

Budo barely flinched at his words, simply smirking.

“The feeling’s mutual, Yamada-kun. At least  _they’re_  on your side.”

Taro knew who  _they_ were. He sighed silently, trying to ignore the hatred in his voice.

 _His_ club, _his_ friends.

“You kidnapped her.” He says, calmly.

The rage drained from him – the words he uttered were a hollow truth, nothing more, nothing less. And it seemed to have taken effect – Budo’s eyes widened, his hands curling into claws.

“I…”

“You’ve hurt her, so much. But… she loved you.”

_Loved._

The words were said with envy, but peace settled in Taro.

Ayano had been happy, once –  _both_  of them had taken it away from her. He remembered the way she flinched at his touch, her tear stained face when Shima was injured…

It wasn’t just Budo’s fault, was it?

Taro sighs, again. “I understand, Masuta-kun. You love her. Beneath everything… all the things you’ve done… were for her.”

Budo cocks his head to the side. “Then why did you… why did you take her away from me?”

He glared. “You were  _hurting_  her. I wasn’t thinking about your feelings. I just wanted her to be happy.”

A bitter laugh erupted from Budo. “Fuck you.”

He lunged forward, wrapping his hands around his throat – squeezing tighter until Taro was fighting for breath, using his fingers to try and prise his hands off his throat.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

Taro continued fighting for breath, thrashing in his grasp. In a split second, he sunk to the ground, gasping, wheezing, as Budo retreated.

Again, memories flickered by like pages of a book.

Taro was light, in a daze as Budo danced around his vision. Budo’s words were barely audible over the sound of his heavy breathing, as he tried to gather the energy to stand up.

“I know this house better than you do.” He sneered, as he pushed a vase onto the ground – Taro’s eyes were drawn to the smashed mess, as opposed to the knife lying where the vase had once been.

He swiped the blade off the side, slowly approaching.

His eyes hit the blade, quickly prompting him to run. Taro was barely conscious as he threw doors open, screaming bloody murder. He could still hear Budo behind him, taunting him, his footsteps heavy.

Ayano.

Ayano was locked in the basement. He didn’t have a key.

Budo definitely had the key.

“Can’t let him die… can’t let him die…” he tells himself, rummaging through the kitchen drawers. Eventually, he found a blade of his own.

The footsteps drew nearer, until the door was pushed open, revealing a half-sane Budo.

He couldn’t look away from the hunched, twitching figure.

Budo titters. “I guess this makes it a fair fight.”

Taro shook his head, heartbeat suddenly erratic again. “No. Masuta-kun, I don’t want to fight.”

“I don’t care, I don’t care! I want to fight, I want you to die. Why don’t you just die, already?” The voice was erratic, suddenly rabid.

He zipped forward, violently slicing the air. Taro’s reaction time wasn’t quick enough – he hissed as a line of blood materialised on his arm.

Gasping, he reeled back, twirling the blade in his hands – Budo was clearly in no mood to talk.

“C’mon, Yamada-kun!” He sings. “We’re all just waiting for you to die.”

Taro twirled the blade again, reaching forward. He twisted on the spot, neatly swiping the knife down the skin of Budo’s arm – creating a larger wound than the one he’d given him.

As soon as he’d attacked, he dropped back, rushing over to the large dining table. Budo was swaying, cursing under his breath.

“Son of a bitch…” He groaned, clutching his arm.

Taro’s fingers wrapped around one of the chairs – as he lifted it over his head, throwing it in Budo’s direction.

His throw wasn’t accurate enough – the chair missed him by mere inches, instead smashing the lights, landing by the window.

The shards of glass littered the ground, scattered randomly amongst the kitchen floor.

Judging by the small cry of pain that erupted from Budo, a glass shard had met its target.

“Stay back!” He cries, pointing the knife.

“You should die. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…”

Taro froze, stood at the table. Budo was drawing nearer.

There was blood trickling down his arm, but he seemed unaware as he continued to step closer.

They were close. Budo smirked, pressing the knife against his throat.

“Yan-chan… Yan-chan didn’t deserve any of this.” Taro weakly managed.

Budo cackled, bitterly, again.

“You don’t know _anything_ about her. Remember Haruka-chan? She didn’t fall.” Budo snarled, as Taro’s heart sank.

“Yan-chan pushed her. All because Haruka-chan had a crush on you, but  _she_  wanted you.”

His eyes widened, as he stopped, paralysed.

“Wh-what?”

“Yan-chan told me everything. That she knew which girls liked you, and Haruka-chan was the only one she murdered. She felt like shit after it. She didn’t think you’d ever accept her if you found out.”

“She… she killed her?”

“Idiot!” He laughed again, applying more pressure to his throat.

Taro was a swirling mess of emotions. The truth rang in his ears, caused his heart to pound louder.

He had fallen for a murderer. He was in love with a murderer.

And now he was going to die.

No!

Budo was lying, surely.

“She can’t have… I… but… but I…”

“Loved her? Oh, Yamada-kun. I always knew you were  _that_ fickle. That’s why she wanted  _me_ , instead. Yan-chan knew I’d look past that.”

Kokona had been innocent.

Ayano had murdered her.

Dead. Kokona was dead.

“I… for me…? Yan-chan killed her, for me? And she wanted to hide it… so you…” Taro seethed. “You took advantage of her.”

Another laugh. “Yes, yes, yes! I knew she loved you, but  _I_  wanted her. Why couldn’t _I_ have her?”

Taro struck his wrist in a sudden moment.

It was a reflex, a mere reflex.

As he watched the knife hit the ground with a clatter, he found himself screaming again. In rage, in betrayal, in sorrow.

The emotions came to a halt, as he suddenly was overwhelmed with numbness. His thoughts were mushy and unfocussed – Kokona and Ayano danced around his mind, constantly droning the truth he dreaded.

_I’m in love with her. I’m in love with a murderer._

Taro dropped the knife, unable to hold back tears.

He whipped forward, swinging his fist up. Taro barely felt his fist connect with Budo’s face, or the pained yell that followed. He breathed heavily, proceeding to jab at him again.

A bitter smile crept onto his face when he saw the two reddening marks on his cheeks. He didn’t stop, reaching out to seize both of Budo’s arms.

His gaze flickered to the knife on the ground, as he brought both his and Budo’s arms up.

Their bodies twirled with a strange amount of elegance, then Budo fell to the ground, with Taro crouched, keeping him pinned.

Taro ignored the struggling figure beneath him, allowing a foot to land on his clenched fists.

The struggling stopped soon after.

“Yan-chan should move on. Even if it means we both die, we should give her a chance.” He says, emotionlessly.

Budo gaped up at him. “What? No!”

“You’re only going to hurt her. And I… I don’t think I can do it. Love a killer, I mean.” He quietly says.

There was silence for a few moments.

“Why can’t you just go away, Yamada-kun? I had her all to myself, then you ruined everything.”

Taro had a realisation, in that moment.

The bruises up and down her thighs – the purpling blotches, the deep red splatters that had been strategically hidden by her stockings.

The images were rapidly shifting and changing, but the focus remained on her marked thighs.

 _Love bites_ , she’d called them.

Taro found himself laughing with an uncontrolled amount of bitterness.

 “You fucking raped her. Jesus Christ, you’re insane! You couldn’t get it through your head, could you? She doesn’t fucking love you anymore!”

Budo’s eyes transitioned back into the dull, sad ones Taro had seen before.

How had he been such an idiot? Ayano had started screaming when he tried to touch her – the bruises on her legs…

The way she flinched every time Budo moved. Her discomfort when she was pushed up against the bike racks…

The  _thing_  beneath him suddenly became more disgusting.

_<??? > There is a much more heinous crime at work here.  
<???> Masuta needs to confess to it._

“You raped her, didn’t you?”

Budo finally spoke.

“Twice.” He licked his lips. “She left a note in your locker. She wanted to confess to you under the tree… and so… I knocked you out with a bat. I was hoping I’d kill you. With you out of the way, I went to the tree, and I fucked her. She hated it. She kept telling me to stop. But I couldn’t.”

Taro sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the rage building up within him.

“I was… I was trying to show her how much I loved her… but I hurt her instead…” He choked out. Taro glanced down, spotting the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Yan-chan was using me, Yamada-kun. She was dating me to get more information about you. I just… I wanted to be the one controlling someone, just once. And I… I did it wrong… I raped her. The second time… I broke her fingers.”

He suddenly found himself speechless.

“You’re sorry.” The emotion was sucked out of his voice.

“It’s her fault, too! She didn’t have to use me… I liked… I liked her… I liked her…” The words turned to sobs. “You can’t… you can’t tell anyone that I… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“What kind of club leader are you?” Taro sniggered darkly to himself. “You’re setting a great example for your disciples, don’t you think?”

“I…” Budo trailed off, ducking his head – seemingly ashamed.

Bitterness overcame him for mere moments, before he let out a defeated sigh.

“You’ve fucked up. She’s fucked up. I’ve fucked up. All three of us are complete idiots.”

Budo whimpered.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Get out of town. Stay away from her. I swear, if I ever see you again… I’m not pulling any punches. I’ll kill you.”

He didn’t take his foot off his hand, yet.

“What? You’re letting me…?”

“Give me the basement key.”

“What are you going to tell Yan-chan?”

Taro frowned, thinking. “I’m not sure I'm going to. I don’t know if I can face her ever again.”

“You don’t mean…”

He sighs. “I’ll leave, too. I’ll… I don’t know, I’ll head west. Maybe for America.”

“I’ve always wondered what Europe’s like.” Budo chuckled.

Taro rolled his foot off his fist – and to his relief, Budo slowly pulled himself to his feet.

No attack, no foul play.

“Thanks, for not… you know.” He murmurs.

Taro shrugged. “Stay away from her.”

Budo nodded, slowly. Then he pressed the key into Taro’s hand, sighing.

“You shouldn’t leave. What she did was horrible… but you can’t just abandon her now. That’s what the club did, and look what it almost made us do.”

Taro blinked, thoughtfully.

He was right.

“I’ll think about it.” He says, playing with the key. “You’ve got… maybe twenty-four hours before Rai-chan and Kunin-kun come looking for you. I’d recommend you head straight to the airport.”

Budo nods knowingly. “Stick around, Yamada-kun. Tell Yan-chan that I’m sorry.”

Taro twiddled his thumbs. “I will.”

Wordlessly, Budo stuck his hand up in a farewell wave, walking away.

He watched as Budo disappeared.

Taro sighs to himself, as he turned, walking towards the basement door.

He twisted the key in the lock, opening the door – as he discovered Ayano, lying asleep on the ground near the door.

There was a blanket draped over a bare mattress. Quietly, he tiptoed over to the mattress, picking up the blanket. Taro laid it over her sleeping body, smiling to himself.

He had no intent on keeping his promise to Budo.

Ayano would always hurt, and he didn’t think he could fix that.

Instead, he scribbles down a note, for her to find when she finally wakes up.

_Dear Yan-chan,  
                    This may be the last thing you ever see from me. I want you to know that I love you. I’ll always love you, until the day I die. And so will Masuta-kun. He’s gone, now. I won’t say where, because I don’t want you to seek him out. The past should stay in the past. And well, strictly speaking, I am part of your past. He says he’s sorry for everything, and although he knows you’ll never truly forgive him, he wishes he hadn’t hurt you so badly. As for me, I know everything now. The full story behind those ten girls, including Haruka-chan. And if I’m honest, I’m numb to it now. I don’t care about it as much as I think I’m meant to. It’s amazing what love does to people, isn’t it? For a last message, I know it’s not all that heartfelt, but deep down, I hope it’s not our last. I hope that one day we’ll cross paths again. Until then, my dear Yan-chan, I love you, and I’ll never forget you._

_\- Yamada Taro_

He smiles, sadly. Then he allows the door to swing shut behind him, breathing in deeply – as he walks out of the door, in a slow-moving, dreamlike state.

<Taro Yamada> Let me know when you guys get engaged and married.  
<Taro Yamada> I want to be there for the wedding. Maybe as Yan-chan’s date, if I ever come back.

<Sho Kunin> What?

<Taro Yamada> I’m leaving. But I’d totally come back for your wedding.

<Mina Rai> What about Masuta-kun?  
<Mina Rai> He hasn’t been arrested yet.

<Taro Yamada> He’s gone, too.

<Sho Kunin> You’re just leaving, like that?  
<Sho Kunin> The year’s not even over yet!

<Taro Yamada> I know.  
<Taro Yamada> I’m telling you though, I’ll be back someday.

<Mina Rai> For our wedding day?

<Sho Kunin> I didn’t know you liked me that much.

<Mina Rai> What makes you think I'm talking to you?

<Sho Kunin> Are you implying you're cheating on me?  
<Sho Kunin> With another girl's boyfriend?

<Mina Rai> omg  
<Mina Rai> I was just kidding.

<Taro Yamada> I’ll miss you guys.          

<Mina Rai> We’ll miss...  
<Mina Rai> (Finish the rest of the sentence, Ni-kun!)

<Sho Kunin> ...teasing you about Yan-chan.

<Mina Rai> I'm rolling my eyes so hard right now.

He smiled to himself. At least  _they_  were happy.

And maybe Shima would be too, soon.

His phone buzzes again.

<???> Goodbye, Yamada.

<Taro Yamada> Bye, Info-chan.  
<Taro Yamada> Thanks for everything. Keep Yan-chan safe, okay?

<???> I’ll do my best.  
<???> You were a good client. It’s a shame you’re leaving.

<Taro Yamada> It’s all for Yan-chan.

<???> Just admit you love her already.

<Taro Yamada> I love her. I love her more than anything in the world.

_??? took a screenshot!_

<Taro Yamada> She already knows, but okay.

<???> Your relationship is… for lack of a better word, sweet.  
<???> I hope you come back someday.

<Taro Yamada> Me too.

He doesn’t stop walking, until he sees a stretch of water. It really was time to move on.

For him, for Budo, for Ayano. For all of them.

Taro breathes in with a shaky smile.

Then he unbuttons his jacket, revealing the wire he wore. And without a moment’s hesitation, he tosses it into the ocean.

It land upon the rocks – he stands, watching, just long enough to see the tide roll in, before receding.

It takes the wire with it.

Taro smiles, again.

Then he turns, and begins to walk away, humming a tune to himself.

* * *

Ayano’s eyes were bleary and bloodshot. She could hear faint footsteps, alongside some concerned murmurs. The high pitched voice alerted her – she quickly sprung up, surprised to find a blanket wrapped around her sides.

Who…?

The voice grew closer, until she heard the familiar _click clack_ of heels. They stood in front of her, smiling.

She bit her lip, glancing up at the concerned, soft face.

“Oh, sweetheart! Is there something wrong with your bed? Why aren’t you sleeping in your room?”

Ayano rubbed her eyes, staring at her mother. Her father was stood behind, anxiously – and futilely – scanning the basement for a tied up upperclassman.

She sighed. “It’s a long story.”

Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet, unable to meet the gaze of her mother.

"Your fingers, sweetheart! What happened to them?" She was ever observant, immediately noticing the two mangled fingers on her left hand.

As she stood up, there was a faint rustle of paper – in silence, both her and her mother watched as it fluttered to the ground.

Ayano didn’t hesitate to pick it up, only for a sharp pain to shoot through her hand.

She gasped, glancing at her broken fingers. 

Her mother smiled gently. “Did anything _interesting_ happen when we were away?”

Ayano grimaced when she saw her father tense.

“It’s a long story.” She repeated, skimming the note.

“We’ve got all the time in the world to hear it. Right, darling?” She turns to her husband, grinning.

He nods, wordlessly.

Ayano bit into her lip to stop herself crying, when she finished reading the note. Only when she tastes blood, she stops.

Both her parents drew nearer, with her mother resting her head on her father’s shoulder.

“While you were away, I met a boy. Yamada-senpai.” Ayano begins.

She immediately noticed the drooping of her father’s shoulders, whilst her mother’s eyes lit up.

“He didn’t even know I existed. While I was trying to get the nerve to talk to him, I met another guy – Masuta-senpai, when I joined his club. He was also an upperclassman, and he really liked me.”

She chuckled to herself at her fond memories. “He took me out to teashops, on dates, and eventually, I became his girlfriend.”

Her mother’s holding her breath, seemingly on the verge of bursting into tears of happiness.

“But I was only his girlfriend because I wanted to know more about Yamada-senpai. I broke up with him after a while, and left Yamada-senpai a note, asking him to meet me under the cherry blossom tree, so I could confess my feelings.”

“So romantic…” Her mother gushed.

Ayano bit her lip. “Not exactly.”

Again, her father tensed. His fingers twitched, and his eyes widened, but he remained mute.

“Yamada-senpai didn’t show up. He got injured. Instead, Masuta-senpai met me at the tree, and told me he loved me again-”

Her mother beamed, clapping her hands in delight. “You’ve grown up so fast, sweetheart! I can’t believe you’ve got a boyfriend, already!”

The red marks on Ayano’s thighs seemed to grow in size.

Ayano glanced down at her arms, gasping when she noticed the marks Budo had left lingered. Suddenly, her tongue was tied – she was mute, again.

She shook her head. She couldn’t stop, suddenly finding herself pushed against the tree. The hard bark dug into her skin, her thighs dotted red with blood.

Her vision began to blur.

_Sobbing, begging, pleading._

Ayano didn’t know that she was screaming, even when her mother cooed, trying to get her to calm down. She couldn’t see either of her parents, only Budo, and the dark glint in his eyes.

Ayano screamed again.

Her mother’s mood seemed to change.

“Where is he, then? Your boyfriend?”

Ayano choked on sobs. “He’s not… he’s not my boyfriend…”

Her father’s eyes lit up in relief.

“I said no. I told him I didn’t like him, I told him I liked Yamada-senpai! And he… he didn’t care! He used his bandana to gag me, and then-”

The sudden thoughts of relief were dashed. She felt her father’s arms wrap around her – as she buried her head into his shoulder, continuing to sob.

“He raped me.”

Three words. The three words she couldn’t say to Senpai.

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Her parents looked down at her in horror, then each other.

Her father started lamenting about how they never should’ve left her alone, as Ayano looked up, realising her mother was frozen in shock.

“Sweetheart…” It was the only word her mother could articulate.

Ayano felt herself being enveloped by another pair of arms, which only made her weep harder.

“Yamada-senpai was trying to help me, all this time. Masuta-senpai was holding me hostage, here… and now they’re both gone. I don’t know where, but… they’re gone. Yamada-senpai said he loved me… but he’s left me… alone… ”

Her parents squeezed her tighter.

“We can’t just _let_ him get away with this, don’t you think, darling? After all, he smashed one of my favourite vases.”

“And your daughter.” Ayano heard her father mutter.

Ayano chose to ignore the remark – and assumed her mother did, too. “They’re gone, though. What can we do?”

She smiled. “If this Yamada boy really _does_ love you, sweetheart, he’ll come back to you someday.”

There was a pause, as her expression twisted into disgust.

“As for this… Masuta you speak of…” She trails off, savouring the look of horror on her husband’s face.

Ayano blinked away her tears.

“I’d love to meet him, maybe have a quick chat… have you got any pictures of him? If I know what he looks like, it’ll be easier to track him down.” She says, thoughtfully.

Ayano glanced over at her father. He had paled considerably, appearing genuinely anxious.

“Tell you what, sweetheart. It’s getting late. We’ll sort everything out in the morning.” She declares, excitedly. “I think we could all do with a rest.”

Both Ayano and her father, who were rendered speechless, simply nodded in agreement.

Her mother giggled again.

“I hope you’re not too jet lagged from our last trip, darling! As soon as I get those pictures, we’ll need to get going as soon as possible. The sooner we get him, the sooner we can go back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether the Aishi family ever track down Budo, and Ryoba gets to have a "quick chat" with him is up to you, the reader!  
> One ending down, woo~  
> One more to go!  
> See you (hopefully) soon!


	21. Taro, Budo, Sho & Ayano: Sad Ending (Brokengirl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super late update, life's been super hectic lately!  
> but I'm glad to present the final chapter of Papergirl (and the ending I'd like to continue the most, personally)  
> the sad ending!
> 
> also, thank you all so much for 100 kudos!  
> I cant believe the first story I put on the ao3 has received this much support!  
> thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words:  
> BAD END.  
> (five extra words)  
> at least, for some characters...

Taro narrowed his eyes, trying to blink away the darkness threatening to eat away at what remained of his vision. His entire body crackled with dull pain, wracked with thoughts of the rattling doorknob and hatred.

He hated Budo.

He’d never hated him more than now.

A darkness settled over him, as he lifted his head.

Budo was grinning, arms folded in his traditional position. Taro’s mind flickered to the way he’d stood over Ayano, watching her like a hawk – the memories sped up, until he could  _feel_  Budo’s cold body against Ayano’s.

The way they had been leant against the bike racks, the tight grip he had on her fingers. Ayano whimpered, as Taro growled, again.

She was waiting for him in the basement.

 “I fucking hate you. I never thought I’d hate anyone as much as you.”

Budo barely flinched at his words, simply smirking.

“The feeling’s mutual, Yamada-kun. At least  _they’re_  on your side.”

Taro knew who  _they_ were. He sighed silently, trying to ignore the hatred in his voice.

 _His_  club,  _his_  friends.

“That’s not fair-”

He lunged forward, wrapping his hands around his throat – squeezing tighter until Taro was fighting for breath, using his fingers to try and prise his hands off his throat.

“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

Taro continued fighting for breath, thrashing in his grasp. In a split second, he sunk to the ground, gasping, wheezing, as Budo retreated.

Again, memories flickered by like pages of a book.

Taro was light, in a daze as Budo danced around his vision. Budo’s words were barely audible over the sound of his heavy breathing, as he tried to gather the energy to stand up.

“I know this house better than you do.” He sneered, as he pushed a vase onto the ground – Taro’s eyes were drawn to the smashed mess, as opposed to the knife lying where the vase had once been.

He swiped the blade off the side, slowly approaching.

His eyes hit the blade, quickly prompting him to run. Taro was barely conscious as he threw doors open, screaming bloody murder. He could still hear Budo behind him, taunting him, his footsteps heavy.

Taro flung the kitchen doors open, panting heavily as he heard Budo’s slow, taunting approach. He cursed under his breath as he rummaged through the drawers, shaking as he turned away, clasping a knife.

His hands were shaking.

Budo was stood, lingering in the doorway with a disgusting smirk on his face.

“You forget yourself, Yamada-kun. It’s a terrible idea to make a martial arts master angry, don’t you think?”

Taro doesn’t say a word. His eyes desperately flicker around, searching the kitchen for anything – a wall phone, a laptop. Anything he could use to contact the police.

“Well, Yamada-kun? Aren’t you going to defend yourself?”

He was thinking. His grip on the blade tightened, as he uncontrollably hurled himself forward at Budo.

Taro blinked – simply blinked – when an agonising pain shot through his body.

Again, he crackled with dull pain. He glanced down, instantly catching a glimpse of the bloody knife – and Budo’s look of empty hatred. Taro gasped, sinking to the ground.

A hand wrapped around the wound. The coldness caused him to jump, looking down as he pulled his hand away, sticky with blood. Taro glanced over at  _his_  knife, lying flat, a few metres away from him.

It ached.

He was forcing himself to his feet, ignoring Budo, who simply laughed at his staggering crawl towards the knife.

He brushed the knife with his fingertips, only to fall back as he heard a sickening crunch.

Gasping for air, he glanced upwards, seeing Budo twirl the knife, smiling again. Budo’s eyes fell down to the wound, running his fingers over his ribs – gently, he dug a thumb into the flesh.

Taro screamed.

The pain brought tears to his eyes, blurring his vision, as Budo zipped forward, carelessly kicking the knife away. His words echoed in his ears, taunting him, laughing at him, at the pitiful heap on the ground.

His eyes flickered shut, as he clutched his ribs, attempting to hold in his sobs.

“Yan-chan has a thing for weaklings, doesn’t she? I never did get what she saw in you.” Budo was smirking again, kneeling at Taro’s side.

“Your ribs. Did I break them?” He asks, softly.

Taro sunk his teeth into his lip to prevent any tears. Budo’s breath was strangely warm – he lingered over him, thumb poised over the ribs.

And savoured the screams that followed, as his thumb slipped under his shirt, digging into his ribs.

He began to hyperventilate.

Something was torn away from him – the ripping sound forced his eyes shut, as Budo laughed. Taro’s eyes opened, flickering down to his exposed shirt – and the missing wire.

_Shit._

The pain was intense, the words lost in his mind.

He could no longer speak, instead whimpering and twitching at each touch.

_Ayano._

_Ayano._

_Ayano._

He grits his teeth, seeing that Budo was leaning over him, prepared to deliver a killing blow.

Taro blinked, again, as he saw red.

The wound on his side didn’t seem too deep, but it stung.

The sensation faded as he rolled to the side, gasping as Budo muttered to himself.

He made an agonising attempt to pull himself to his feet, rocking violently as he began to draw nearer to the knife Budo had kicked away. Taro gulped, trying to ignore the nausea rising in him.

He squirms, finally reaching the knife. Another sharp bolt of pain shot through him as he curled his fingers around the handle. Taro managed to steady himself, staying upright, as Budo’s laughter echoed in his mind.

“Why won’t you just let me have her?” His voice had changed, again. There was a hollowness, an emptiness to it, as opposed to the cold rage from earlier.

Taro narrows his eyes, trying to focus on the moving figure.

“Have to… have to help Yan-chan…” He muttered, trying to remind himself why he was even at her house.

“She doesn’t need you. Have you ever thought of that?” Budo seemed to be trying a different tactic.

“Yan-chan… Yan-chan needs me.” The bleeding on his side hadn’t stopped – he glanced down, inspecting the red splotches. Taro inhaled sharply, realising he was growing faint.

“I can’t abandon her now. She… she needs me.”

“She doesn’t need you. She’s got me, remember, Yamada-kun? Her boyfriend. She told you, didn’t she? You don’t mean  _anything_  to her.”

Taro swallowed the lump in his throat, disgusted when he tasted blood.

“No… she… she said…”

The world was swimming in and out of his vision, as Budo’s taunting words danced around his mind. He touched his side again, drawing his hand away when it made contact with warmth. His heart was still beating. He was still alive.

Taro wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not.

Budo laughs, bitterly. “Yan-chan is a good liar, Yamada-kun. She knows how you feel about her. And she knows how much I care about her, she knows I love her. Yan-chan obviously thinks we're bigger idiots than we actually are.”

“Wh-what?”

“Yan-chan’s using us both, you idiot! She doesn’t care that she’s everything to me! She doesn’t give a shit about you or me, it’s all about her, it’s all about everything  _she_ wants! Aren’t you _sick_ of being her accessory?”

Taro cocks his head.

“Acc-Accessory?” He's breathing his words, trying to ignore the sharp pain growing in his side.

"Yes, dumbass!" His grip on the knife had considerably loosened. Budo sighed softly, to himself. "Is there any point in me killing you? It's not like Yan-chan cares whether you die or not."

Taro blinks. “Y-You’re lying. She… she said…”

Budo smirked, handling the bloodied knife calmly. He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, as he finally came to a conclusion. He outstretched his hand, and to Taro’s horror, offered him the knife.

“Go on, Yamada-kun. Don’t you want to live, normally? It’s all  _her_  fault you’re in this mess.”

Taro blinked, again. "I-It can't be…"

Still, he grabbed the knife without a moment’s hesitation, shivering. His blood was starting to harden, crusts forming on the tip. Taro swallowed again, slowly lifting the knife to his neck – until he felt it, cold, slick, against his pulse.

Bile rose up in his throat. He glanced over at Budo, who continued to smile.

“Yan-chan wins.” He tells him, peeling dried flakes of blood off his skin.

Instantly, Taro let go, gasping.

His thoughts jumbled themselves again, overlapping words and ideas. Ayano floated throughout his mind, with her shy smiles, the blushes seeping across her face, suddenly replaced with sinister smirks.

If he killed himself, Budo would-

He blinked.

“No. No. No. I… I can’t let her…”

Budo cocks his head. “It’s all her fault. She should die. After everything she’s done to you. Those girls  _liked_  you, Yamada-kun. All of them. And Yan-chan made sure they all stayed away from you. She’s been controlling you from the start.”

“Wh-what?”

Budo laughs. “Naijimi-san, Odayaka-chan, Haruka-chan, Ruto-san, Rito-chan… need I go on? All of them liked you, and Yan-chan played them like fiddles. Do you think Yan-chan really cares about love?”

He gulped, again. “You’re lying. She wouldn’t…”

He’s smirking. “Oh, yes. It’s just a convenient coincidence that Naijimi-san suddenly stopped talking to you. Why would Naijimi-san stop, all of a sudden? She _was_ a good friend of yours, wasn’t she?”

The voice had turned taunting.

_Osana._

His best friend.

Swaying from side to side, hands on her hips, lips set in a frown. Osana always looked angry, even when she was blushing, smiling, or avoiding his gaze deliberately. He remembered the note she’d left him, arriving at the tree, only to find that she was with another boy.

He remembered the dismay on his face when she’d told him she wasn’t going to walk with him anymore. And the look of joy on hers whenever she caught her new boyfriend’s eye – the small giggle that would slip out, as he looked on, head lowered.

_Kokona._

A girl who had filled the void after Osana neglected him to spend more time with her new boyfriend.

Smiling sweetly, as she handed out roses to anyone sat alone. It was the last time he’d seen her.

She’d stopped in front of him, waving one in front of his face as a blush crawled across hers. He remembered accepting the rose and grinning. Later that day, tragic news arrived – she’d tripped and fallen to her death off the roof.

There were more cases, where girls had suddenly stopped talking to him. And he had thought it was just rotten luck.

Ayano had killed Kokona. She’d deliberately driven Osana away from him.

The others… his own sister…

Taro bites his lip. “She… she… she took Naijimi-chan away from me.”

“Yes, yes! She took  _all_  of them away from you. It’s all her fault.”

“It’s all her fault.” He echoes.

“It is, it is! All you need to do is finish the job.” Budo grins. “It’ll all be over as soon as you do.”

Taro licks his lips, anxiously clasping the knife. His voice was low, dangerously low.

“Where is she?”

As he strode out of the kitchen, he picked up speed, launching himself at the locked basement door. Taro growled, suddenly overcome with rage – as he threw himself at the door, again.

He was too determined to destroy the door, that he barely heard footsteps behind him. It wasn’t until he heard the  _jingle jangle_  of keys that he tore his eyes away from the door.

The keys hung off Budo’s fingers, who continued to smirk.

“Remember, she took Naijimi-san and Haruka-chan away from you. She doesn’t _deserve_ your mercy.”

He tosses the keys as Taro catches them, shaking.

His hands wouldn’t stay still.

He twisted the key in the lock, pushing the door open, discovering Ayano curled up in the corner of the basement.

The smile on her face broadened, only to disappear when she noticed the knife in his hand.

“Y-Yamada-kun… y-you didn’t…”

“Hurt Masuta-kun? Of course not.”

She sighs in relief. He found himself shaking again, with rage.

“He told me about those girls, Yan-chan. How could I hurt him after that?”

The relief in her eyes faded, as she swallowed. Taro tried to ignore the betrayal he felt, taking the form of tears in his eyes.

“I… I can explain, Yamada-kun.” He savoured the desperation in her eyes, the sharp jolt of pain that shot through her figure as she pulled herself to a sitting position. Her elbows were tucked away, with her knees drawn up.

“That you drove my best friend and my sister away from me? You killed Haruka-chan?” He laughs, bitterly.

“I fucking loved you, Yan-chan. I trusted you… and…” Taro’s vision began to blur, as his grip on the knife tightened.

She lowers her head. “He told you. I was hoping… I was hoping I could tell you.” Her voice had quietened considerably.

_One._

He took a step closer.

_Breathe._

Taro inhales sharply.

 _Two_.

She was so close.

He could almost reach out and touch her, but he didn’t dare. Ayano no longer looked him in the eye, instead warily watching the knife he was carelessly gripping.

The movement was sudden. He leaned forward, burying his fingers in her hair. Their faces were close, so close, that he could see the bruises more clearly on her neck – hickeys.

_Slut._

His fingers stayed in her hair, as he began to pull. Ayano let out a high-pitched wail.

“Y-Yamada-kun… you’re hurting me…”

Taro smiled. “You think I care, Yan-chan? You’re a monster. That’s two people you tried to control, and now you pull the victim card when it turns on you? You’re disgusting. I can’t believe anyone could be that selfish.”

She started crying.

And Taro simply hardened himself against it, ignoring the sobs wracking her body.

His clasp on the knife only grew tighter as Budo’s words echoed in his mind. He withdrew his fingers from her hair, instead cupping her cheeks. Taro used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, an angered expression taking over his face.

“You’re a slut. A disgusting, filthy slut. And yet, I'm still in love with you. Why can’t I get rid of this feeling?” He was mostly talking to himself, as he yanked at her hair again.

Ayano paused her sobbing, glancing up in wide-eyed confusion.

“Wh-what? I… I don’t understand-”

“You don’t know how ashamed I am of myself for feeling like this. You’re nothing, Yan-chan. You’re worthless. Th-that's why you play all these stupid games, right?" He was babbling, suddenly losing control of his own tongue.

"I could do whatever I wanted to you, right here, right now, and nobody would ever care. You know that. That's what you wanted from Masuta-kun too, right?” The words leaving his mouth surprised both him and Ayano.

"Yamada-kun? Wh-What're you saying...?"

His fingers slipped down, admiring the smoothness of her thighs. He couldn’t stop himself from stroking them, especially when he felt her tremble.

It became increasingly clear to Taro why Budo had been all over her when they were still dating. He gulped, again, as his eyes took in everything before him - the vulnerable schoolgirl in a short skirt without stockings.

"Look at how you're dressed. So provocative… so risqué…" He's smirking. "You know who you remind me of? Chiyoko-sensei. She was  _just_ as bad as you were, but at least she didn't try to go for two guys at once."

Gently, he presses his lips against her neck as she shivers again. 

“S-Stop it-”

He didn’t let her finish, moving himself back to smash his lips against hers. Taro suddenly lost control, leaning forward as his teeth descended onto her lips. Ayano whimpered underneath him as he tasted blood.

_Breathe. Calm down._

Suddenly, he was feral.

It was a flurry of teeth and tongues, fighting for dominance. Ayano shuddered in mild pleasure as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his fingers leaving her hair once more. They captured her chin, forcing her head upwards to look at him.

He was breathing erratically, pulling away only when he noticed that her lips had become a bloody mess – he’d been too rough.

She looked hurt.

His breath caught in his throat.

Ayano had a blank, confused expression. “Why…?”

“I want you.” He whispers, guilt marring his voice. Taro laughed internally at the lie in his tone. "I know you wanted it too, from the first moment we-" He stops, sighing to himself.

Taro twirls the blade in his hand, only to drop it as he leaned back in, gently pressing his lips against hers. Tears dripped down his cheeks as his eyes slowly flickered shut.

To his relief, Ayano also closed her eyes, parting her lips. It made everything easier, as he pushed her up against the wall slightly more, watching as her legs relaxed, going limp.

_She’s enjoying this._

He grimaced as he quickly swiped the knife from the ground.

And despite the burning pain in his side, he found the energy to move forward. It was in mere seconds that the knife penetrated Ayano’s abdomen.

Exhausted, he pulled away, gasping for air.

She blinked, slowly looking down at her wound. When she saw it, she tried to scream, only for nothing to come out. Ayano seemed resigned, allowing her eyes to snap shut as Taro found himself smiling again.

The knife hit the ground with a clatter, splashing a small amount of blood on him.

Behind him, Budo was shouting something inaudible.

Taro had never been more grateful to feel fuzzy.

Immediately, Budo keeled over, landing on his knees.

He was moving quickly towards Ayano, seeing that she was on the verge of passing out.

She almost smiled at him as he yanked at his shirt, breathing wildly when a piece came off.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay. You’ll be fine.” He quietly tells her, as the fabric hovered over her wound.

“What are you…?” Taro mumbles, horrified when he realised the bleeding had never stopped. He was going to die. Budo had stabbed him.

And even though it wasn’t mean to be fatal, he was losing too much blood.

It was fatal. The wound was fatal.

Taro found himself weeping.

Budo whimpered, using one hand to hold the torn piece of his shirt in place over her abdomen, the other dialling in numbers on his phone.

“It’s okay.” He tells her, even though she was paling in colour. “You won’t die. I won’t let you.”

Ayano doesn’t say a word, still. Taro was convinced that she was dead.

It was a tiring wait until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

The evidence had all pointed to Taro as a crazed sociopath.

Maybe it was the fact his blood was found on the knife, along with hers, or perhaps that they had found a dark eyed boy desperately trying to save the love of his life. Budo could remember screaming for Ayano as she slipped through his fingers.

There was even speculation that he'd been involved in the mass murder at Akademi High.

And yet the saddest part of it all was that Ayano still held a small amount of hope that she could find it in her heart to forgive him for what he had done to her.

Taro had admitted it already. He had stabbed to kill, because of everything Ayano had done to him.

Budo had remembered watching Ayano sob when it was explained to her that there was no mistake, the boy she had once loved had tried to kill her.

He remembered the shocked looks on Sho and Mina’s faces, as they clasped hands.

Saki had simply stood there in shock. She couldn’t bring herself to believe that Taro would ever hurt Ayano.

And he could imagine how Shima had felt.

Info-chan had sent him one message, and he hadn’t received any ever since.

_<??? > You win. Consider yourself lucky – I took pity on you. Have fun with your precious girlfriend._

He had sat,  _stoic, strong_ \- or at least the papers said as much - as he was questioned, discovered at the scene of the crime. Budo had expected his arrest to come shortly afterwards, but Info-chan's message had clearly made that impossible. He was proud of himself for his performance - his blank, unhappy eyes as he claimed he'd had no idea Taro was capable of such violence.

And the genuine tears in his eyes as he shook, telling them he hoped his girlfriend - a word he'd grown to love - was alive and well.

Ayano's reaction had been the most important, though. For weeks afterwards, she would look down at her abdomen and press a hand against it – and despite the look of pain it brought to her face, it wasn’t enough to stop her.

He had to tell her when she was doing it.

Immediately, she would pull her hand away and break down into tears. Even when he explained that she was fine, and Taro was gone, away, in prison, unable to hurt her ever again, she didn’t seem to care.

Instead, Ayano, as soon as she was discharged, chose to contact him straight away, to his despair.

Budo had been trying to keep a low profile – only to receive a phone call at three in the morning from Ayano, begging him to run away with her.

So they did.

They didn’t look back, either.

Everything about them had changed – Ayano’s eyes grew paler, whereas he had grown taller and stronger. They had even changed their names, both agreeing that they deserved a second chance.

Something told him his entire club despised him now. The club that had initially laughed and teased him for having a crush on the newest member - and somehow, everything had spiralled out of control. Budo sighed as he glanced over at Ayano, who was smiling to herself.

She was resting lazily on him, listening to him apologise for the hundredth time.

“I’m sorry about everything, you know, Yan-chan.” He couldn’t remember how many times he’d told her that.

Ayano always nodded. “I know you are. I forgive you.”

Their conversations always had some sort of sad undertone – people would watch them walk through the streets, hand-in-hand, smiling at the happy couple. Budo couldn’t bring himself to admit he was a rapist.

Or a serial killer.

The thoughts stayed at the back of his mind, solely because he was too scared to think about what could be happening back home. As Ayano rests her head on his shoulder, both of them glancing at the sunset, he manages a real, bright grin.

Slowly, he leans forward, until his fingers brush a newspaper. They curl around the paper, gently lifting it from the table. Ayano was still wordless, her eyes following him as he turned the pages, finally stopping on a page.

“They miss us.” She quietly says.

“I know.” He murmurs, guiltily. “We don’t have to stay like this, you know. You’re… you’re better off without me, anyway.”

Ayano’s hand left his lap and moved towards his own. She squeezes his hand, smiling sadly.

“I already lost him. He betrayed me in the worst way possible. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

The two matching rings shone in the light, as Budo gently lifted Ayano’s head. He kissed her tenderly, smiling.

* * *

Info-chan snuck in newspapers for him.

Often, he would discover them hidden in obscure places, only to smile and have a look at them when he was sure he was in a blind spot.

The stories always portrayed exaggerated caricatures of Taro Yamada, the _love-crazed_ villain - the media had gone crazy over the story; depicting  _vulnerable schoolgirls_ and  _predators_ , words that leapt out at him and wrapped themselves around his throat.  _Attempted murder_ mixed with  _sexual assault_ , had him either laughing at how ridiculous the situation was, or crying when he realised what he'd done to her.

It was too bad he hadn’t killed anyone, only tried to murder the love of his life in a temporary moment of insanity.

And he always thought about the softness of Ayano’s lips, the faint flavour of cherries…

Then reminded himself that she had disappeared shortly afterwards, along with Budo. He’d never thought about the way she squirmed when he was too close, or the constant hickeys that resurfaced on her neck and thighs.

It seemed like a normal, sexual relationship at the time. 

He’d called her a slut. A disgusting, filthy-

_SHE DESERVED IT._

It was her fault. She'd played with two boys' hearts, there were naturally going to be consequences.

_Slut. Disgusting fucking whore._

He was still sure he wouldn't have minded going further - not just a simple kiss - with such a-

He frowns. She was constantly in his head, a mixture and imbalance of guilty thoughts and pleasures, but also hatred and disgust.

Taro sighs, lying awake in bed.

The newspapers had come less frequently as of late. But his visitors had still been abundant – with Sho and Mina sometimes coming together, sometimes separately. The last time he’d seen them, Mina had revealed that Shima was well.

But that Ayano and Budo were gone, and Info-chan had chosen – apparently – not to hand in the evidence condemning him.

Sho had had an arm around Mina’s shoulders, unable to keep his eyes off her. Taro had found himself smiling at their sweetness.

It was too bad he was doomed.

Even when his sentence was up, there was no way he would be the same person to his family – at least, not if they’d gotten their hands on the papers, or had been on the internet in the last few days.

In fact, he wouldn’t be able to return home without being reminded of the fact he had been played by both Ayano and her boyfriend. Taro grits his teeth when he remembers that they’d both gone missing weeks after his arrest.

His family still hadn’t come to visit him.

But his little sister had sent quite a few letters, seemingly in denial that he could possibly have tried to hurt the girl he loved.

He was stood up now, staring down at his hard, narrow bed.

A faint buzz sounded in the distance, alerting him. Taro glanced up, weary of the guard gesturing to him.

“You’ve got a visitor.”

He didn’t quite catch the name of the visitor, but smiled regardless.

There was a faint amount of hope in Taro that his sister had finally been granted permission to see him as he was led down the prison hall. His thoughts changed from his sister to Ayano, to the newspapers reporting her sudden disappearance.

Maybe Ayano had visited.

The thought made him dizzy.

Why would she ever want to see him again?

And more importantly, why would he let her see him?

They finally stopped, as Taro eyed the glass screen shielding him from the other side. To his disappointment – and relief – Ayano wasn’t sat on the other side, but neither were his sister and parents.

He didn’t recognise the two people watching him warily.

Taro slides into the seat, clearing his throat.

“H-have we met?”

The woman’s first to smile, though her eyes don’t light up.

His eyes flitted over to the man, who he couldn’t help but notice looked identical to him.

“Not formally, no.” Her voice was soft, like Ayano’s. Their hair was identical, though the woman sat in front of him had a softer face and brighter eyes than her.

 He swallowed, as the realisation hit him.

Even though he’d never seen her in the flesh, there was no way of mistaking her for someone else.

“Aishi-san.” The words were softer than her voice, an utterance, a statement.

She giggled. “See, I’m telling you, darling! We _do_ look alike.”

The man next to her was silent.

“Wh-why are you…?” He trailed off, looking at the floor.

Her husband – he assumed – was silent, also staring at the ground.

She smiled, again. “We’ve been out of the country for a while. Three months without our precious daughter, and when we finally get back from our trip, we discover an upperclassman from her school was caught up in an attempted murder case involving her.”

Taro nods in understanding.

“It’s not much like her, you see. Incriminating…” The woman pauses, smiling at him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you look a lot like my darling husband… and I’m thinking that there was some sort of… relationship between you both.”

He nods again, licking his lips. “You’re not wrong. I loved her.”

_Loved._

Her husband continued to stare at the floor.

“So what possibly could’ve possessed you to try and kill her?” Her eyes were losing their colour.

He sighs. “It’s a long story.”

She didn’t back down. “Every minute counts here. The quicker you tell us, the quicker we can rest.”

“I have no idea where she is now. According to some other visitors I’ve had, she ran off with her boyfriend. I didn’t want to try and kill her… he told me all these horrible things about her, told me she was using us both… so…”

He bit his lip. “I had fallen for her, only for him to convince me I meant nothing to her. Wouldn’t you do something bad if you believed that? I did. I went to her, holding a knife – she let her guard down when I dropped it and kissed her. She thought I still loved her. And then… and then I stabbed her.”

Ayano’s mother nods, whilst her father looked confused.

“Apparently _your_ blood was found on the knife, too.” She manages a strained smile. “That’s cowardly, don’t you think? Turning the blade on yourself after trying to kill my daughter.”

He shakes his head. “No… I didn’t do that to myself. Her boyfriend-”

Ayano’s mother frowns. “Whether you did or not doesn’t matter. What’s more important is that my daughter is missing, and naturally, I- we're looking for clues.”

Taro bit his lip again. “I told you everything I know. Yan-chan ran off with her boyfriend, somewhere. I don’t know where.”

For the first time, the man next to her spoke.

“You didn’t give us a name. After all, she never told us about her boyfriend."

_For good reason._

Ayano’s mother speaks up again. “Just a name, and we’re good to go.”

Taro blinks. Then he realises, nodding.

“Masuta Budo. Good luck finding him.” He says, quickly glancing at the guards behind him.

Ayano’s father smiled, genuinely. “Thank you.”

He shrugs. “How long was that?”

Taro watches as he consults his watch. “Around fourteen minutes.”

His fingers rest against the glass. “If you find her… tell her I’m sorry, and that I understand if she never wants talk to me again. But what she did to me was horrible, and I don't know if I can really forgive her for it."

He nodded, whilst Ayano’s mother looked away pointedly.

He watched sadly as they left.

Taro lowered his head as he was lead back to his cell.

* * *

_??? was active five days ago._

_Send them a message!_

Sho held his phone tightly, seeing Mina tinkering in the kitchen. The newspapers lay on the sofas, unread.

Shima was lazing on an armchair, with Saki quietly talking to her, occasionally stopping to ruffle her hair.

He smiled grimly as he made his way to the kitchen, greeted by a grinning Mina.

“I think I’m getting good at this.” She tells him, gesturing to the four containers filled to the brim with food.

Gently, he kisses her. “Looks good.”

She pulls away after a moment, her attention back on the food.

“Has she replied yet?” Mina’s stacking the containers with her back turned to him.

Sho shakes his head, forgetting she can’t see him. She turns back, hands on her hips.

“Well?”

“No.”

“Weird.”

He shrugs, reaching for one of the containers. “Says she was active five days ago. Maybe she posted something on the group chat?”

A small laugh escaped him as she slapped his hand away, wiping them on her apron.

“Why don’t you check?”

His fingers hovered over the group chat text.

Immediately, he went to her profile.

_??? was active five days ago._

_Send them a message!_

“Nothing. I’m starting to worry about her.”

Mina shrugs. “Have you seen Yamada-san lately? Remember, last time we saw him, he said she was sneaking in newspapers for him.”

He nods. “Saw him last month. He told me he’s only allowed four visits a month. Not sure I want to waste them.”

She shakes her head. “Who else visits him, Ni-kun? He said it himself, his family still hasn’t seen him.”

Sho shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Mina smiles, sadly. “You should see him.”

“Seems like a waste of a visit.”

It’s her turn to shrug. “Have you actually sent Info-chan a message? Or are you just waiting for her to be active again?”

Sho hadn’t really thought about that. He never messaged Info-chan, she was always the one messaging him. Maybe…

He switches his phone on.

<Sho Kunin> Hi.  
<Sho Kunin> Just wondering where you’ve been. You haven’t been online for a while.

No reply.

Her replies were always instantaneous, if not, a minute or two later.

“I might go see him again.” He begins talking to Mina again, who nods.

“You want me to come with you, or would it cramp your style?” She’s smiling again.

He grins. “Of course I want you to come with me.”

Sho spent several days after that constantly messaging Info-chan, to no avail. She hadn’t replied to any of their messages, even when Shima and Mina had taken it upon themselves to try and get her attention.

In the end, he had to resort to visiting to Taro.

The conversation ran dry a handful of times, because it became increasingly difficult to admit that he was concerned for the person who had essentially orchestrated the events that had successfully landed him in prison, but also kept the real criminal out.

Eventually, he did.

They’d been chattering idly for twelve minutes when he suddenly asked.

“Have you gotten any updates on your story? You know, about Yan-chan?”

Taro frowns.

“No. I haven’t gotten any newspapers for a while. Why’re you asking?”

Mina wrings her hands, whilst Sho sighed.

“Info-chan hasn’t replied to a single message we’ve sent her. And she’s been offline for a while.”

Taro mirrored the expression on Mina’s face. At first, he was calm, only for his face to crumple. His eyes darkened and his brows furrowed as he bowed his head, breathing sharply as the emotions hit.

“Oh God.” He whispers.

“We don’t know… she could just be taking a break.”

He shakes his head. “Info-chan doesn’t take breaks. She’s always… she always…” He swallows.

To Sho’s horror, the mood was rapidly growing worse.

“Have you had any other visitors?” He quickly asks, trying to change the subject.

Mina blinks, but stays silent.

Taro nods. “Yan-chan’s parents.”

“What’d they say?” Mina suddenly seemed interested in the conversation.

“They were back from a trip, and realised that Yan-chan was missing. So they came to me to gather clues, and hopefully, they’ll find her.”

Sho nods.

Taro continues.

“I asked them to tell her I’m sorry.” He chose to leave the rest of what he said out.

Mina wore a sad smile. “They’ll find her, Yamada-san.”

Sho nods.

“I know they will. I just don’t think she’ll ever forgive me.”

Mina held her hand against the glass panel.

“That’s eighteen minutes. Rai-chan and I’ve got somewhere to be, but we’ll definitely come visit again.”

Taro nods, though the sadness in his eyes didn’t fade.

“Goodbye, Yamada-san.” Mina quietly adds, slipping her hand through Sho’s.

They both tried to ignore the guilt writhing in their stomachs as they picked themselves up and left.

The newspapers were spread out on the table, with Saki and Shima calmly turning the pages as Mina gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Sho was stood, watching, with his fists clenched as they continued searching the papers.

Next to the newspaper was a glass of juice, precariously perched.

“She’s fine, Ni-kun.” Mina cooed, still rubbing his shoulder.

He shook his head. “Yamada-san said it himself. She wouldn’t just quit without telling us.”

Saki and Shima were strangely silent. They’d been hovering over a page for a while, neither of them speaking. Mina seemed to notice, letting go of Sho as she moved towards them.

“What is it?” Her voice had softened again.

Sho bites his lip as he watches Mina’s face fall. The small smile she’d previously expressed had slipped, leaving a saddened expression.

He took it as his cue to join them, crowding the newspaper.

Saki and Shima were silent as his eyes scanned each word.

_AKADEMI SEES SECOND SUICIDE_

“Oh.”

That was the only sound he could articulate, as soon as his eyes hit the heading. When his eyes swooped down the page, they caught an image of a grinning, red haired girl in glasses. They moved back up, focussing on the headline again.

“Oh.”

He was frozen.

His eyes continued flitting from the image to the headline, then finally resting on the body of text. The words made no sense to him, crawling off the page, merging into one, suddenly becoming impossible to read.

“Oh.” Sho couldn’t help but repeat himself. “She…”

He barely felt Mina wrap her arms around him. Even when she buried her head into his shoulder, and tears pricked his eyes, he never took his eyes off the headline. It was in bold – nearer the back of the paper than the front.

She was gone.

Her name was on the page.

Revealed.

He knew who she was, and yet, he found himself uncaring. His gaze was unwavering, sharpening on the word _suicide_.

Mina finally removed herself from his shoulder, eyes reddening.

“I’m so sorry, Ni-kun.”

“I didn’t know her.”

There was still the faint sensation of sadness knotting his stomach.

A sinking sensation that he couldn’t describe, as his hands touched Mina’s cheeks. His fingers travelled up her cheeks until he was running them through her hair.

“They’re all gone.” He quietly whispers. “Yamada-san’s in prison, Masuta-san’s run off with Yan-chan… she was our last hope, and she…”

He was convinced Info-chan could’ve found them both. She had evidence that Budo was connected with the murders, and she’d thrown it away.

Something else crept into him.

Bitterness? Hatred? Disgust?

“I don’t think she was ever on our side, Rai-chan.” The words suddenly spilled out of him.

Mina blinks. “She gave Yamada-san a wire. And she called the ambulance when Shita-chan was stabbed.”

He shrugs. “But she gave up, and let Masuta-san run off with Yan-chan. I don’t think she was completely on our side.”

She sighs.

“I know.” He murmurs, as he pulls his fingers out of her hair. His thumb smooths her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears.

Sho leans forward, softly letting his lips brush against hers. His eyes flickered shut along with hers, and to his sadness, he could feel tears spilling down his cheeks.

Slowly, he pulls away, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Shima and Saki were still there, watching them with flushed cheeks. Shima was giggling, whilst Saki was staring at the ground.

They quietly uttered an excuse to leave them alone – and Sho said nothing, simply watching them walk out of the door.

As soon as they were gone, he turned back to Mina.

“We should see Yamada-san again.” Mina was speaking, again.

He nods, wordlessly. “More than eighteen minutes, this time.”

She smiles.

Then kisses him again.

* * *

“She’s dead.” Ayano announces, as she throws the newspaper back onto the table.

Budo stepped out of the kitchen, shooting her a bemused look.

“Who is?”

“Info-chan.” She stands up, sighing to herself as she makes her way towards the window. Ayano pushed the window open, turning back to Budo, who was eyeing her with visible concern.

He sighs. “Don’t tell me Yamada-kun killed her.”

She shakes her head, a wry smile on her face.

“It was a suicide, apparently.” Her voice wavered again. “My parents are back in town. They’re looking for us.”

The fearful look on Budo’s face was enough to make Ayano laugh. “Relax. I don’t _want_ them to find us.”

He continued to grimace. “But they’re going to, right?”

She shakes her head. “I hope not. I… um… I like spending time with you.”

He laughs. “Really?”

She started to move closer, until their noses were touching. Budo was restraining himself, trying to remember the times in the teashops – how he ran his fingers down her thighs under the table, smirking at her shy expression.

The touch meant something completely different to Ayano, now.

After he-

Budo suddenly breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry. I… I mean, it must be so annoying, hearing me say that, over and over again. But… you know. I’m sorry for what happened.” He attempts a laugh, only to stop.

Ayano’s fingers slip down to his, as they intertwine. She smiles, resting her forehead against his.

“Tell me you need me.”

The matching rings collide, prompting a chuckle from both of them.

“I love you. I need you. I want you.” He whispers.

"How long will you need me?"

"I need you today. I'll need you tomorrow. I'll need you until I die." He was used to this, a small snippet of emotional reassurance to remind Ayano that he didn't think of her as slutty - unlike others - and loved her for different, non-physical things.

A genuine smile crosses Ayano’s face.

“I'll need you too, Masuta-kun. I love you."

And as she glances down at the hickeys, and the bruises, the smile on her face grows. Maybe things could be different this time – maybe Budo could serve as a reminder that there was someone who loved her just as much as she had loved Taro.

Loved.

He had hurt her.

So had Budo.

And yet, Budo had never tried to kill her. He hadn’t called her a slut, called her disgusting, told her she was worthless…

Everything he’d done was for her, and no-one else.

Their fingers, entwined, finally loosened as Ayano kissed him again.

She pulls away, thinking. “You never told me what happened, or where you were when you saw Yamada-k… uh… Yamada-san stab me.”

Budo sighs, gesturing for her to sit down. "I thought they would've filled you in."

She's shrugging, playing with her hands. "I want to see it from your eyes, not theirs. Or his." Hatred flashed in Ayano's eyes as she spoke.

In mere minutes, they were both on the sofa, with Ayano resting her head on his shoulder. He traced shapes up her arms as he spoke, distantly staring out of the open window.

“He came to the house, and found you in the basement while I was there. I got mad, and told him to leave-”

She nods. “I know. I heard you talking.”

“It was just like that day under the Confession Tree.” Budo feels nausea pooling in his gut. “He came to take you away from me, and something snapped, again. I wanted to kill him, this time. So I had the knife… but then…”

He pauses. “I realised you’d never forgive me if I killed him. So I gave him the knife, and told him about why I loved you so much. He kept saying that you used him, whilst I tried to tell him that you really did love him…”

Budo sighs, as Ayano tensed under him.

“He didn’t listen to me. That’s when he went to the basement and got to you. I was watching from behind, not bothering to intervene, because he put the knife down, remember?”

Ayano nods again.

“It wasn’t until he picked it up again that I realised he was kissing you as a distraction.” He takes another breath. “But by then, it was too late. As you were falling unconscious, he stabbed himself in the hopes he’d die too."

The tension in Ayano’s body shifts. “You saved me.” She whispers.

He looks at the ground. “You could say that I owed you one. I called an ambulance because I just wanted you to live. I realised I could’ve left you and run off, and I wouldn’t have gotten arrested. But… I couldn’t. Even if Info-chan threatened to reveal everything, I couldn’t do it.”

“Because you love me.” She murmurs.

She envelopes him in a hug, sighing. “Oh, Masuta-kun…”

His figure shook and sobbed underneath her.

“I’m so sorry.” His voice was low again, ready to break.

She says nothing, simply holding him tighter.

Ayano’s fingers brush his cheeks, as she consults the ring on her finger again.

A smile plays at her lips, as she quietly confirms her love for Budo Masuta once more, to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> loads of questions are left unanswered that I would love to explore in a separate spin-off.  
> but, if this ending was enough for anyone who... doesn't like Senpai, I guess (?) then this could be considered the canon ending.  
> personally, I like this ending more than the neutral ending, because I think it would be more interesting for the characters to have to deal with everything Info-chan's left behind, and even harbour resentment towards her for what she effectively did to them all.  
> so yeah, I would love to continue this ending, and was originally going to write a happy ending as well, only to scrap the idea when I realised how I could keep going with this ending and how other characters could effectively be developed more (since Taro is sort of occupied for now).
> 
> anyhoo, feel free to leave comments! constructive criticism is highly appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who made it to the end, I'm proud of you. This isn't meant to be an easy read (nor is it easy to write), and you still did it.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments, kudos, constructive criticism, are all appreciated.


End file.
